World of Chances
by ediamondgoldberg
Summary: Daya fanfic. Demi and Naya are both in committed relationships, however after the kiss they share on the set of Glee the first day, causes their lives to unravel, they become entangled in each others lives. Rated M for language and possible smut.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, so this is a fic that I have wanted to do for a while, but with my school schedule I had no time to actually start it. I really hope you like it! I'm gonna post the first chapter today, and then I'll try to post every Thursday or something (haven't thought to far ahead yet). Anyway, this is a Daya fanfic, but there are mentions of Dilmer and Bigvera. There may even be a mini mention of Dimon. Also, just wanted to note that all thoughts are in italic. Anyway, hope you guys like it! Here we go…!**_

**World of Chances**

**Chapter One**

_Demi's POV_

It was the end of the day of my first day filming on Glee and I had plans for an early dinner with Lea so I was just sitting around waiting for her to be done for the day so we could leave. I sat in my trailer lost in a deep train of thought.

_*Flashback to the beginning of the day*_

It was my first day shooting Glee and I was just about to film what Ryan playfully called "The money shot". What that really meant, was my character Dani, who for some reason was not given a last name, was going to kiss Naya's character Santana Lopez for the first time. I had only just met Naya a few hours prior filming, but the second we met we hit it off. Seeing her for the first time in person, all I could think was "_Wow, she's got it going on." _ And not only was she gorgeous, she was also sweet and funny. I had been so nervous the days leading up to the shoot, constantly thinking to myself, "_What if I can't stand her? What if she makes me uncomfortable? How am I supposed to kiss and have chemistry with someone I don't like?" _But the second she opened her mouth all my worries fluttered away. I was going to be okay.

"Hey! I'm Naya; it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm a huge fan." She giggled, and I saw a soft blush come to her cheeks as she reached out to shake my hand. I took her hand and pulled her into a friendly hug.

"It's so nice to meet you Naya." I beamed back at her. "I'm a big fan of yours as well."

"Demi Lovato, I fan of me? Oh my goodness." She grinned from ear to ear as she brought her hand to her forehead pretending to swoon. As she did this, I felt a wide smile spreading across my face. "You know, our fans have been going crazy since news broke that you would be playing Santana's new girlfriend." And boy was she right. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't see something in my twitter mentions about us.

"Yeah, I keep seeing people going wild about that."

"Well, then let's make them go crazy." She smirked at me as she pulled her phone out. "Say cheese!"

"Make sure you get my good side." I laughed as I leaned towards her pretending to kiss her cheek.

"Good side?" She questioned after she hadn't taken the picture. "You don't have a bad side."

"You're too kind." I replied, rolling my eyes sarcastically.

I saw her typing up something on her phone, obviously getting ready to post something.

"What should our couple name be?" she questioned. "Dani and Santana…hmm…Sani?" She looked at me for approval.

"I don't know, what about Dantana?"

"That's perfect! You're a genius Ms. Lovato!" I laughed loudly at her comment.

"Pfft…genius? Not me." I smiled at her shaking my head. She handed her phone to me.

"How's this?" I look down at the screen and smirked.

"Perfect."

_(Just wanted to note that there is supposed to be a screencap of Naya's post here, but I couldn't get it to load. Visit my tumblr page ediamondgold for the full post w/pic)_

As we got ready for the scene, the butterflies in my stomach came flying back at full force. "_I'm going to be kissing a girl, on TV, what if I mess up? Do I use tongue? No Demi, don't be stupid, it's just a peck. Fuck." _ I was freaking out. It was five minutes until we shot the scene and I was a nervous wreck. Suddenly I felt a soft tap on my shoulder that brought me back down to reality.

"Hey, don't think too much, you're gonna do great." Naya reassured me. "I've seen your acting, you'll be fine. Just think of me as Chad Dylan-Cooper." She smirked.

"Well, you're a lot prettier than Chad." I laughed. "_Shit, did I just say that? I hope she doesn't think I was flirting. Keep it together Dem."_

"Well thanks." She beamed as she walked onto the set. Ryan was calling for me to join her, so I hurried along, trailing slightly behind her. The scene went along seamlessly, Naya's vocals sounding flawless. We were perfectly in tune with one another, and I really felt myself in character the whole time. The scene progressed till we were right before the kiss.

"This is where I get off."

"So I guess this is…goodbye?"

"For now." I lean in and kiss Naya. It was just a small peck, but I felt something I hadn't before with anyone else. Not even Wilmer. It was like a firework had gone off, and I could feel my heart fluttering as I pulled away and walked up the steps to my "apartment". I don't know what that was, or if Naya felt it too, but there was something there.

_Naya's POV_

"_That kiss…what the fuck was that?" _I think to myself as I sit in my trailer. There was a spark when Demi pressed her lips to mine during that scene. It wasn't just a kiss, there was something behind it, something I just couldn't figure out. I shake my head trying to rid myself of the thoughts circling around in my brain. _"I'm straight…Was she flirting with me before the scene? I mean she called me pretty right?"_ There's no way I could be having even an inkling of feeling towards her. She seemed like a lovely person, a friend, nothing she was stunning, but she was a girl. _"I __**don't**__ swing that way."_ I repeatedly told myself. Yet I couldn't shake the butterflies I was feeling in my stomach. They had been fluttering around ever since that fucking kiss. _"Fuck Naya, even if there was something there, you have a gorgeous man who loves you waiting for you at home. You are not fucking this one up." _

I think of Sean. He is so loving, so thoughtful. Every day I come home there is a flower waiting for me on the kitchen counter and a note that reads, "I will love you forever." I had gone through so many breakups, almost everyone ending due to the boy cheating on me with some chick who "didn't mean anything to him". But then there was Sean. He showed me he loved me every day, not just told me. He made me feel like I was worthy of love. He could make me feel like I was the only girl in the world. No one else mattered. But that kiss. There was something to that kiss that even my Sean never made me feel.

"_Stop it. It was just a kiss. Nothing more. You're probably just a little star struck." _ Yeah…maybe that's it. I mean, I am a huge fan of her music. Maybe that's all it was. I keep trying to convince myself but there's the voice in the back of my head saying, _"There was something there…you felt it."_

I hurriedly pick up the keys to my Benz and rush out of my trailer. I passed Demi on the way to the parking lot, but I couldn't talk to her right now. Not with my head spinning like this. I have her number, I'll text her later. I finally reach my car and hop into the driver's seat, turning the key in the ignition as I sped home.

_Demi's POV_

"_What the fuck?" _I think to myself as I see a blur that was Naya zipping past me to the parking lot. I stood there briefly with my mouth agape. "I was just going to say hi" I grumble to myself as I resume walking to Lea's trailer. The whole kiss had left my head spinning, and I didn't feel up to dinner anymore. I just wanted to go home. I wanted to see Wilmer. I wanted him to wash the thoughts out of my head, and replace them with thoughts of how much I loved him.

I knocked rapidly and continuously on the door to Lea's trailer until she finally opened it.

"Whoa, slow your roll speed racer. Someone's anxious to get to dinner." She smirked.

"Listen Lea…" I looked at the ground. I hated breaking plans.

"No dinner tonight?" She glanced down at me with an understanding look across her face.

"I'm just exhausted; I didn't think that filming would take this much out of me. I guess I've been out of acting too long." I smiled as I lied through my teeth.

"No worries D. I'm actually pretty tired myself. Is your schedule free tomorrow?" I nodded. I was almost sure it was, and even if it wasn't, I needed to make it up to Lea. "Well then let's do dinner tomorrow okay?"

"Sure Lea, that sounds awesome." She walked down the steps to pull me into a hug.

"You were awesome today by the way. You and Naya really played a convincing couple. Too bad you guys aren't gay; you too would be so cute together." I giggled nervously at her comment. _"Shit, even Lea saw what I was feeling? You're not gay Demi…don't even think about it. Think about Wilmer. He's waiting at home for you, not her."_

"You're too funny Lea, but you know…Wilmer and I…" I looked back down at my feet. I felt a small blush start to form across my cheeks. I'm not very open about my personal life with very many people, but Lea knows about Wilmer.

"I know D, I'm just joking around. Are you leaving now?"

"Yeah."

"Well say hi to the big guy for me okay?" She smiled.

"Sure thing." I replied as Lea waved goodbye and turned around to re-enter her trailer.

I walked briskly to my car in the parking lot before getting in and speeding back to my apartment. I had texted Wilmer before I left the studio lot to meet me there. He had a spare key so I knew he'd be waiting for me.

I pull up to the front doors of my apartment building, and jump out of the car, throwing my keys to the man working the valet. The doorman opens the door for me as I wait impatiently.

"Good evening Ms. Lovato."

"Good evening Ronald." I reply as I hurry past him. I need to see Wilmer. No, I need Wilmer. I press the button for the elevator at least ten times before one of the elderly residents waiting with me grabs my hand.

"You know dear, just because you press the button a hundred times, doesn't mean the elevator is going to come any faster."

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm just in a bit of a rush." I reply as the elevator finally arrives and the doors open. I press the button for my floor and wait until the doors open to release me. As soon as they do, I race down to my door unlocking it at record speed.

"Wilmer?" I call out to him.

"I'm here hermosa." He walks out from the bedroom into the living room area and sits down on the couch. He pats the seat next to him, motioning for me to sit down. However, I'm not in the mood to talk. I saunter over and straddle him. "Well hello mi amor." He grins at me.

"Hey" I say before leaning in to capture his lips on my own. I feel my heart beating faster. _"This is love. This is real." _I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him in closer.

"I take it your first day on set went well?"

"Mmm-hmm." I reply as I kiss his lips. I break the kiss just to utter the words, "bedroom, now." He picks me up and carries me to the bed, where he then lies me gently down, continuing our heated make out session. I feel him slowly unzipping my jeans. And as he continues kissing me, caressing me, loving me I feel my thoughts of Naya and that kiss slowly drifting out of my head to be replaced with thoughts of him. _"This is just what I need."_

_Naya's POV_

I came to a screeching halt once I pulled into the driveway. I quickly jumped out of the car and hurried to the front door of our house. I punch in the code 1225, Sean and my birth dates. As I enter the house I walk into the kitchen and there it is, lying peacefully on the counter a perfect red rose, and sure enough, there's the note that goes with it. I smile to myself. _"I'm so lucky. I need nothing more in my life." _Suddenly I hear footsteps, and Sean saunters into the kitchen.

"Hey babe! Was work good?" I didn't answer as I crash my lips against his. "I'll take that as a yes." He chuckles as he deepens the kiss.

And then I whisper into his ear, "Make love to me." While internally answering his question, _"I need to forget it."_

_**And that's it! Chapter 1 is over! I hope you guys liked it I think I'll post every Thursday (or maybe ever Tuesday and Thursday if I can get my act together). Follow me on tumblr at EDiamondGold! Let me know what you think! Bye for now!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello you guys! So I got a lot of positive feedback after Chapter One and I am beyond happy that you guys liked it I also wanna thank everyone who followed me, you're awesome! And as a special treat for me hitting 100 tumblr followers (EDiamondGold shameless plugging right thur lol) here is the second chapter of World of Chances! On a side note, I feel really bad cause when I went to write a prologue for this story, I ended up writing the cutest epilogue (half way through it I was like fuck, this is not a prologue), but obviously I can't post that now as it will ruin the story, but I wish you guys could read it haha. Soon…soon…Anywho, here is the next chapter!**_

**World of Chances**

**Chapter Two**

_Naya's POV_

I can't sleep. My mind is consumed with thoughts of that kiss, and the blonde that went with it. I felt dirty. I slept with Sean to take my mind off of her, and while it did, after we were finished the thoughts came pouring back in. I know I should be consumed with thoughts of the man sleeping soundly beside me, but here I am at 1:30 in the morning thinking of Demi. _"Fuck Naya. What's wrong with you? You're straight, she's straight…right? Right." _ Honestly its making me angry how much I keep thinking of her. Her hair falling perfectly around her face, her little butt chin and that laugh, that fucking laugh of hers. I keep playing that kiss over and over and _over_ again in my head, trying to figure out where that spark really came from. _"It's not real Naya…It's all in your head"_ I tell myself repeatedly. It's no use…No matter how many times I tell myself there wasn't anything behind it, my heart knows there was. _"Well fuck"_ I think to myself, giving up on trying to rid myself of the thoughts.

I hear Sean snore loudly and roll over onto his stomach and I turn to watch him sleep. He's so peaceful, so beautiful, so…_"Real"_. Suddenly he lets out a high pitched giggle. _"At least someone's having good dreams"_ I think to myself as I try to stifle a laugh. I sit in bed for a few more minutes before deciding to make myself some tea and read a book to help put me to sleep.

I stumble out to the kitchen; as I walk into the room I hiss at the bright lights. I must have forgotten to turn them off before Sean and I went upstairs. I walk over the kitchen table where I see my phone lying out and I pick it up before heading to the stove and grabbing my bright pink kettle to fill with water. Sean hated that kettle. I remember when I brought it home we got into a little argument over it. He told me I had to return it. I can still remember his words, "Big Sean doesn't have no bright pink kettle. You gotta understand Nay, I have a bad ass reputation to uphold. When my boys come over and see that fruity kettle, you know what they'll say? I'm whipped! That's what. Now take that thing back where it came from or so help me Naya!" I chuckle to myself thinking about how serious he was about it. It was all over a fucking kettle; you woulda thought I maxed out his Am Ex. Well I won that fight…I mean I had to whip out the BJ card, but still, a win is a win.

It was little things like that that made me love Sean. We could get into heated arguments or "discussions" as my father would say, and then be over it within an hour, like nothing ever happened.

I was so lost in thought I didn't even notice the kettle overflowing, spilling all over the counter. _"FUCK!" _I quickly turn the tap off and drop the kettle, and then reach for a tea towel to mop up the mess. I then empty out most of the water in the kettle and proceed to place it on the stove to boil.

As I'm waiting I whip out my phone. A couple missed texts from my sister and brother. Nothing too interesting, and then I remember I was going to text Demi to apologize about running past her on set. Geez, you'd think since that girl had been on my brain all night, I woulda remembered. I shake my head with a smile. _"I wonder if I should say anything about the kiss…no, just keep it simple…apologize and leave it at that."_ I type out a quick text.

**To Demi: **_Hey girl! Just wanted to say you did great today! Sorry I had to run, but I was running late for an appointment. I'll see you tomorrow. _

There, done. I send it away hearing the familiar swoosh sound of my phone. I put my phone on the counter knowing it's late and I probably won't be hearing back from her until tomorrow. _"Unless she's up thinking about you, just like you're thinking about her…"_ I quickly shake that thought out of my head and snap back to reality as I hear the loud whistle from the kettle. I pour myself a mug of the hot water and add a bag of sleepy time tea. If this doesn't put me to sleep I don't know what will. _"Horse tranquilizers?" _ I laugh at the thought.

I settle down on the couch, opening up my new book, _Inferno_ by Dan Brown. I loved his mystery books, they were so riveting. I bought it in hard cover so as I opened it I could hear the spine cracking, mmm…music to my ears.

I don't know how many chapters I read before I hear a loud ding coming from my phone. I put down my book and head back to the counter, picking up my phone to see a text message from none other than Ms. Demi Lovato.

**From Demi (3:32 am): **_Hey thanks! No worries, I'll see you tomorrow! _

"_Well that isn't what I expected to get back…"_ I think to myself. I was expecting something sassier from her like, "That kiss eh?" Meh, who am I kidding, obviously she didn't have the same feeling I did, and even if she did, would she really come right out and say it? I doubt it. Still just the same, I am a bit disheartened by her quick, somewhat generic response. It was like she was talking to no one in particular, like she just wanted to pass me off as nothing special. Whatever…I don't even know why I care so much.

I place my phone back on the counter and go back to lying on the couch. I quickly gulp the last bit of my tea and then decide to pull my cozy blanket over my body and close my eyes. The thoughts in my head seem to have quieted down a bit and I finally feel myself starting to doze off, but not before one final thought drifts to the front of my mind. _"Why is she awake now too?"_

_Demi's POV_

I lay in bed next to Wilmer. He had fallen asleep hours ago, but here I am still awake. Too many thoughts are whizzing through my head, it's impossible for me to even think of sleeping. I scoot my body closer to him and lay my head down on his naked chest, listening to his heart beat. Whenever I couldn't fall asleep, this is what I would do. Listening to his heart it would relax me, like a beautiful metronome. As I keep my head there I wonder why I'm not getting sleepy, I'm listening intently, but I don't feel my eyelids getting heavy or my body finally relaxing enough to drift off. Instead I feel myself becoming even more awake. The thoughts in my head now swirling around at record speed. And one thought keeps getting brought to the front of my mind, _"Naya…"_

I decide to shuffle out of bed and head to the kitchen to make myself some sleepy time tea. I scuffle into the kitchen and slowly turn the lights on, letting my eyes adjust to the brightness. As I move behind the kitchen counter to grab my electric kettle my eyes fall on my phone. _"Oh shit, I must have put it here when I got home. I hope no one has been trying to reach me."_ The voice in my head says sarcastically. I chuckle to myself as I already know I'm going to have at least 5 missed calls. Ever since my stint in rehab a few years ago not a day goes by where my family doesn't call to check up on me. I know they want what's best for me, but sometimes I wish they would trust me in the fact that I am trying to get better._ "Not that I gave them much reason to trust me in the past." _I think to myself as I pick up my phone, turning on the screen and then chuckling to myself as I see 10 missed calls, almost half of them coming from Marissa. _"That girl, I swear to god." _I shake my head and chuckle. I really am lucky to have her in my life; I really don't know what I would do without her. As I continue to scroll through the notifications, my eyes widen when I see a missed text.

**From Naya (1:47 am): **_Hey girl! Just wanted to say you did great today! Sorry I had to run, but I was running late for an appointment. I'll see you tomorrow._

I start to type out a reply but I don't know exactly what to say. I internally debate whether or not I should mention the kiss. _"No Demi, you don't want to come off as creepy. What if she didn't feel the same? And what are you gonna say anyway? That kiss eh? NO."_ I realize my mind is right, and I quickly type up and send a generic response, not wanting to lead on to remotely anything.

**To Naya (3:32 am): **_Hey thanks! No worries, I'll see you tomorrow!_

I went to put my phone in my pocket, forgetting the fact that I am butt naked. _"Dem, you're naked, where you gonna put that phone?"_ I laugh quietly at myself and shake my head as I put my phone back on the counter so I can continue making my tea.

As I hear the kettle begin to boil the water I grab my favorite mug from the cupboard, and place it down by the stove. Maddie had made it for me when she was 6. It was haphazardly painted black and red with little stamps in the shapes of guitars and music notes placed all over. But it was what was written on the bottom that made it my favorite. I turn the mug over to see Maddie's messy handwriting that read _"To Demi, you are my hero. I love you to the moon and back again." _ I feel a smile spread across my face as I read her note. "And I love you Mads."

I pour the hot water over a sleepy time tea bag that I placed in my mug, and quickly steep it. I throw out the tea bag, pretending that I am slam dunking it into the trash can. "Another dunk from number 20 Demi Lovato, star of the Dallas Spurs team! The crowd goes wild!" I say softly as I pretend to make cheering noises. _"I'm such a dork." _ I shake my head as I add two scoops of brown sugar to my tea, and stir it.

Once I finally finish making my tea, I take a small sip and burn my tongue, _"Oh fuck, that's hot!"_

I'm still wide awake, not even an ounce of sleep threatening to overtake me. I decide to lie down on the couch since I really don't want to disturb Wilmer when he was sleeping so peacefully. I place my mug on the coffee table in front of me, and pull one of my soft blankets over the length of my body. _"Good thing I'm short or this wouldn't cover me_" I laugh to myself. As I lie there all the thoughts of the day come sweeping back in. _"What was that kiss? When Wilmer kisses me, I feel so alive, so in love, but I don't feel that…that…oh whatever that was that that kiss with Naya made me feel…" _I'm so confused. _"It was just a kiss Demi…It was only a kiss…The spark isn't real…You know what is? Wilmer." _ The same thoughts kept dancing around in my head for hours. I finally turned my head slightly to look at the clock in the corner of the room. _"5:30 a.m. Shit. I have to be on set in 2 hours. How am I gonna pull this off…" _I shut my eyes, trying to silence my mind. I think back to Naya's text, "O_bviously the kiss meant nothing to her. She probably would have said something. Right?" _ As I lay on the couch, I try to convince myself it was nothing, and I wonder if it really was nothing to Naya. Yet part of me wonders if she is awake right now, with the same thoughts as me.

_**Okay so that's it for now! I will be posting again on Tuesday so not too long of a wait! There will be more Daya chemistry in the next chapter. I just want to apologize if the story is not moving along at a rapid enough pace, but I have so many ideas and things that are going to be in this story that I need to stretch everything out a bit as I can't have Daya get together right off the bat. I really hope you still enjoyed this chapter though! I am loving writing this story. And for the people who aren't Dilmer or Bigvera fans, I'm sorry that there are both in this story, but it is a Daya fanfic so don't worry I won't be going crazy with Dilmer/Bigvera but having them in the story is super important (you'll see )! You guys are awesome! Please like, reblog and follow me if ya want (no pressure haha). Also, any feedback is appreciated! I wanna know what you like, dislike or if you guys have any ideas for me! Bye for now!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay! Chapter three! Things are going to start getting more interesting from here on out. After this chapter there is going to start to be some major drama for our two leading ladies. I got even more good feedback about the last chapter which I'm super happy about since I wasn't too sure if I did an okay job on it or not, I'm glad you guys liked it! Yay! Okay, enough of me being dumb, here's chapter three!**_

**World of Chances**

**Chapter Three**

_Demi's POV_

Ugh. I hear my alarm go off at 6 a.m; blaring Big Sean's song _Mona Lisa. _This song usually gets me all fired up to wake up in the morning, but after the night I had I didn't have any energy in my body to even try and get up. As the snippet of the song repeats over and over I finally muster up the strength to move my arm and roughly slap the screen of my phone to turn off the alarm. _"I need to wake up"_ I slowly begin to roll my body over so I am lying on my back, forgetting that I am sleeping on my couch. I quickly fall onto the ground with a loud thud, banging my head on the hardwood floor. "OH FUCK!" I scream out as I feel the throbbing pain flowing to the back of my head. Suddenly I hear shuffling and then hear Wilmer.

"Mi hermosa! What happened?" I hear the concern in his voice.

"My head wanted to get well acquainted with the fucking floor this morning." I touch the back of my head and hiss at the pain. I feel around, no blood so at least that's a good thing. If this was a cartoon, I'd have an abnormally large and unsightly bump on the back of my head. Wilmer runs over and picks me up off the floor, sitting me back down on the couch.

"How come you were sleeping out here in the first place Demi?" He questions me as he goes into the medicine cabinet in the bathroom to grab some aspirin.

"Uh…I-uh couldn't sleep so I came out here so I wouldn't bother you." The words tumble out of my mouth.

"How come mi amor?" He walks back into the living room with two aspirins in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

I know I can't tell him why I was up all night, but I can't not answer him.

"Oh well, um," I stall as I see a puzzled look appear on his face. "I had a lot on my mind. With X Factor starting up again and now Glee, plus my book coming out I'm just a little stressed I guess."Well not a complete lie.

"Are you sure you want to do all this Dem?" He places his hand on my shoulder and looks deep into my eyes with much concern. I know he just wants me to be happy.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm so excited about everything, I'll find the time." I reassure him with a smile. "But I gotta get ready for work now okay babe? You should go back to sleep." I get up and place a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Okay Demi. But if it ever gets to be too much, I'm here okay?"

"Okay."

"I think I'm going to head back to my place actually and sleep there seeing as you have to get ready and then you'll be gone all day." He tells me as he follows me into the bedroom to grab his things.

"Okay babe, whatever you want." I walk with him to the door and before he opens it he turns around, softly brushes some of my messy hair behind my ear and plants a loving kiss on my lips.

"I love you Demi." He says as he breaks the kiss.

"And I love you." And with that he's out the door. I breathe a sigh of relief. I hate lying to him but how could I tell him I spent the whole night thinking of another person, another _woman_. No, it would break him.

I look at the clock and see it's already 6:50. _"Shit! I have to leave in 15 minutes!" _ I quickly run into the bathroom, throw on a shower cap and have a five minute shower. Then I throw on sweats and a t-shirt and throw some nicer clothes into one of my lululemon bags, _"I can't have anyone thinking I'm a total slob",_ before jetting out the door and off to set.

Almost the entire day on set was a blur. The only thing I really remember was having to call Naya babe for one scene. Right when I said it I started feeling the butterflies flying around swiftly in my stomach. Part of me wondered what it would be like to call Naya that for real. "_Would the same as when I said it to Wilmer? Or would it feel different? Maybe better?"_ I quickly shook the thought out of my head. I shouldn't be thinking things like that.

As the day came to a close I suddenly remembered I had dinner plans with Lea. I packed up all my stuff and changed into the nicer clothes I had brought with me and proceeded to make my way to her trailer. I carefully make my way up the steps, since knowing me I would be the one to fall and break something, and one broken bone a year was enough for me. I knocked on the door before walking back down the steps. I can hear footsteps from inside the trailer as Lea walks to the door and opens it. She looked straight down at me before slapping her hand to her forehead.

"Shit! We were going to have dinner tonight." She says.

"Yup!" I reply, surprisingly chipper since I was working on two hours of sleep.

"Uh well…um…" She stutters.

"You forgot and made other plans didn't you Lea?" I smirk at her.

"No no! I didn't forget! I…uh-my agent called me! I have to meet him to go over this movie role he wants me to take." I can tell she's lying, I know she forgot about our plans but honestly it's okay. That was the one thing about Lea, she never wanted to disappoint.

"It's okay Lea. I'm actually exhausted. Hardly got any sleep last night so I'm gonna go home and hit the hay." I smile at her. Honestly, for some unknown reason I'm not that tired. I must be working on a second wind or something, but I don't want Lea to think she's upset me. Honestly it's the last thing she needs right now.

"Are you sure Dem?"

"Yeah, it's cool" I reassure her as I wave goodbye and turn to walk away. I took out my phone to check twitter as I start walking back to my trailer. _"Maybe I'll go relax there for a bit." _I kinda did wanna do something tonight actually. But looking at my phone I see a text from Wilmer saying he had to fly to New York for some interview and won't be back until tomorrow so that's out. And most of my family and friends are either busy or back in Texas. I continue to walk looking down at my phone when suddenly I collide with someone. My phone drops out of my hand and onto the concrete. I leaned down and grabbed it and as I came back up my eyes meet the girl that had plagued my mind the entire night.

"Well hey there." She says with a small smirk upon her face. "You know, you were breaking the law just now right?"

"What? What law?" I had broken many a law in my day but bumping into someone, last time I checked wasn't a fucking law.

"Texting and walking. Real dangerous you know. Some might say more dangerous than swimming with great white sharks." She states matter-of-factly before letting out a loud laugh.

"Where do you get your information you weirdo?" I laugh along with her. It's weird how when I talk with Naya, I feel like I've known her for years, even though we just met yesterday. I take to her with a familiarity as if she is a close friend. Usually when I meet new people I have this wall up, but with Naya it's like she walked up to the wall with a sledgehammer and a stick of dynamite and tore that son of a bitch down. And then there's hearing her giggling. It just brought back all the things I had been feeling. Here we go again with these fucking butterflies.

"So what are you up to Ms. Lovato?" She says as she tries to stifle her laughter.

"Oh nothing much, I was just heading back to my trailer actually."

"Cool cool. So any plans tonight?" She asks inquisitively. I can't tell if she's pushing something or not, but suddenly, without even realizing it, word vomit falls right out of my mouth.

"Nobutdoyouwanttogograbsomefoodwithme?" I half shout.

"Excuse me what? I don't speak that language miss. Can you repeat that in English?" She chuckles and internally I am face palming. I take a deep breath before replying.

"No, I don't have any plans, but would you maybe like to get some food with me?" Phew, I got that out.

"Uh…" She looks surprised. Maybe I read her wrong, but when she was pressuring me to reveal my night plans I kinda got the impression she wanted to hang out.

"I don't mean a date Naya, so cool your jets. I just think since we are supposed to be in a relationship on the show maybe we should get to know each other a bit better." I hear her let out a sigh of relief.

"Y-yeah sure. Let me go grab my things." She replies as she turns on her heels and marches towards her trailer. _"Well that was interesting."_

I make my way over to her trailer and wait for her outside. I can hear her shuffling around inside the trailer shaking with every loud footstep. What the fuck is she doing in there? She's stomping around like a goddamn elephant. _"Who knew such a girl like Naya could make so much noise?"_ I bite my lip trying to fight back a small giggle.

"What's so funny?" I snap back to reality as I hear Naya's voice. I quickly turn my head to look at her.

"Oh nothing. By the way, what the heck were you doing in there? It sounded like there was a stampede."

"Maybe there was and maybe there wasn't. You may never know." She starts walking over me as she laughs at her own joke. "So where do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere close, I'm starving!" I rub my stomach as I hear it let out a loud growl.

"Okay, I know a place. Do you wanna just hop in my car? I can drop you back off at the lot after if you want?"

"Sounds perfect!" And with that I turn and follow her to her car and we speed off to the restaurant, whose name I haven't been informed of.

We pull into this parking lot of this restaurant called _Sugarfish_. I've never been there before but it looks nice. I know Naya wouldn't be taking me to a dump.

"Nice wheels." I say to Naya as I hop out of the passenger's seat.

"Thanks. It was a gift."

"From who?" I hope I wasn't being too nosy.

"My boyfriend Sean" I feel a small pang of jealousy at Naya's words, but I quickly will away the feeling. Why should I be jealous in the first place? I mean Naya wouldn't be jealous if she knew I had a boyfriend…right?

"Sean who?" Here I go again with the nosiness. I need to stop; I'm going to push Naya away before I even get a chance to really know her.

"You know, Big Sean."

"You're fucking with me." Her eyes widen.

"Uh nope." Her brow furrows as she looks at me.

"You're boyfriend is Big Sean? I fucking love him!" I can't stop myself from fangirling at least a little bit. Now I feel a bit jealous of Naya for a whole other reason.

"Well hands off missy, he's mine." She lets out a laugh.

I put my hands up and take a step back. "You got it." I chuckle as we head into the restaurant. Naya holds the door open for me as I enter. "What a gentlewoman." I smirk. _"NOT a date Demi. Stop being so flirty" _I tell myself.

"I try."A smile widens across her face. The hostess walks us over to our table as she shouts something in Japanese to the sushi chefs. We both sit down and I look straight down at the menu.

"So…" Naya starts talking as I lift my head up to meet her gaze. "You've been doing really good on set." She flashes me a grin.

"Oh really? Thanks." I smile back at her. "You've been doing really well too. You make playing your girlfriend really easy."

"Oh?" She cocks her head at my statement. _"Fuck, why did I say that?"_

"I-I mean, because you're really uh, laid back on set. You don't make me feel uncomfortable." I stumble over my words. "Um, what's good here?" I quickly change the topic.

"Well, I'm glad I don't make you feel uncomfortable on set." She gives me a smirk before shaking her head and looking back down at the menu with a somewhat worried look on her face.

"_Why is she making that face? Is it something I said? Maybe I'm making her uncomfortable." _

Still looking down at her menu she speaks up again, "As for what's good here, if you like raw fish I would try the salmon or the hamachi. And if you're more adventurous the eel is pretty good too. Well, everything here is good actually. Wait, do you even like sushi? Shit, I should have asked you if you did. I'm so sorry. We can go somewhere else if you want?" I don't know why she's getting so flustered. But I quickly reach out and grab her hand, trying to calm her down.

"Naya, its fine. I like sushi. Honestly don't worry so much about me okay?" She nods her head, and I smile back at her. "The salmon sounds good, I think I'm gonna get it in roll though. You wanna know something weird about me?"

"Sure."

"I really like sushi, but I can't eat just the fish over rice. I don't know it tastes weird to me. But if it's in a roll," I lick my lips. "Yum!" I hear a small giggle escape her lips.

"That is weird." She chuckles. "I mean, it's the same thing either way." She shakes her head.

"I know, I'm crazy." I snicker as our waitress walks back over to take our order.

"What can I get you ladies?" She asks as she whips out a pen in the shape of a chopstick. Naya motions for me to speak first.

"Can I get the beef roulette and a Philadelphia roll please? Oh and a Dr. Pepper."

"Good choice." The waitress smiles and then looks at Naya.

"Um, I'll have the same."

"Sounds good." She finishes taking down our order and turns to walk towards the kitchen.

"I would hate to know what on the menu is a bad choice." Naya jokes. I laugh along with her. Suddenly the waitress reappears with our drinks.

"2 Dr. Peppers." She places a drink in front of each of us along with two straws.

"I never pegged you for a Dr. Pepper girl." She smirks at me.

"I'm from Texas, what did you expect?" I chuckle. Something about Naya just puts me at ease. I don't feel like I have to impress her. She just makes me feel…confident.

We chat for a while longer, waiting for our food. Just talking about simple things like where we grew up, music and our favorite things to do when we get a day off. Naya was just in the middle of telling me about her brother Mychal who played for the Oakland Raiders as our waitress brought out our food.

"This looks," I started as the waitress placed by meal in front of me.

"Amazing." Naya finished and then giggled realizing she had finished my sentence.

"You two are very cute together." The waitress smiled down at us.

I flashed the waitress a surprised look and replied to her comment a little too quickly. "Oh…no. We're not together. We just work together." I see the waitress shoot me a look that basically screamed out, oh really? As she turned and walked away.

"Well that was sufficiently awkward." I laugh nervously looking down at my food again.

"Yeah." Something in Naya's voice seems a little upset, but I think that it's better if I don't pry. I grab a fork a quickly stab one of the little cubes of beef in front of me before bringing to my mouth. As I taste it a small moan escapes my lips at the taste. _"What the fuck? Where did that come from?"_ I see Naya give me a surprised look as she snickers and continues to eat her food.

I decide to try the roll next. It looks absolutely divine. I haven't mastered the use of chopsticks yet, but I'm not one to give up on a challenge. I successfully pick up a piece of sushi before my chopsticks slip and the roll goes flying onto the middle of the table. I blush, completely embarrassed as I hear Naya's laugh.

"Oh shush." I tell her. "It wasn't that funny."

"Uh yeah it was." She continues to laugh uproariously until all of a sudden she snorts. Her laughter immediately stops as she looks at me like a deer caught in the headlights.

"You didn't hear that."

"Yeah I did." Now it's me laughing uncontrollably.

"It's not funny." She scowls.

"Oh, so you can dish it but you can't take it. How Santana of you." I beam at her as I continue to laugh.

"Demi, people are staring." She looks around the room nervously. I immediately lower the volume as I notice she's right.

"Okay, okay." I stifle the rest of my laughter and turn my attention back to my food. This time using my hands to pick up the rolls.

We finished up our food and the waitress brought us our bill. I reach out to take it, but Naya grabs it before I even have a chance.

"My treat." She tells me.

"No, I can't let you do that. This food was expensive." I take out my credit card and try to push it into her hand.

"Honestly Dem, I got it." Her nickname for me made me blush. I wonder if she even realized that's what she said. "Think of it as an apology for not stopping to talk to you yesterday."

"That's a pretty big apology Naya. I'd love to see what I would get if we were fighting." I grin as she smirks back at me.

She quickly pays the bill and refuses my money again as I put cash on the table to leave a tip. We walk out to her car and zip back to the studio lot to grab my car. She pulls into the parking lot and parks next to my car.

"That was really fun Demi."

"Yeah it was. We need to hang out again sometime."

"Definitely."

I smile back at her as I unbuckle my seat belt and get out of the car.

"Are you going to be on set tomorrow?" She asks me.

"I don't work but I can come by and visit?" I didn't start X Factor again until next week so I was completely free. It was nice not having too much to do. I needed some free time before my whirlwind schedule kicked in.

"I would love that." She replied sweetly.

"See you tomorrow then." I grin.

"Can't wait." I close the door and she backs up and speeds away. I get into my car and turn the key in the ignition and hear the engine roar to life. _"That was fun."_ I smile to myself.

As I drove home, Naya was all that was on my mind. Again. Part of me wondered if she was flirting a bit at dinner. No, she has a boyfriend. And then a thought hit me, a thought that scared the shit out of me and left a pang of guilt in my heart. Part of me wished she was.

_**Whoop there it is. :P Okay so that's it for now! This chapter is a lot longer than the first two. I really like this chapter and I hope you guys like it too! There is now some definite chemistry between the two and it's only gonna build from here. I'm going to be posting Chapter Four on Thursday. Next week is most likely going to be the last week that I post twice though. I'm really sorry but I'm starting my new semester of uni and I really won't have time to post as often. I'll see how things go though, if I can write enough chapters ahead I may be able to keep posting twice, but we shall see. I also don't want the story to be over so soon anyway. Haha. Anywho let me know what you thought about this chapter. If you guys have any ideas that you might like to see in the story let me know as well. Lastly, feel free to send me Daya or Dantana prompts for drabbles/one-shots if you want! Bye for now!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay, so Chapter Four. I don't have too much to say right now, but the drama is going to pick up even more from here on out. There won't be a really fluffy chapter until Chapter 22 I believe so yeah. LOTS OF DRAMA. Hope you guys like it, like, reblog and follow if ya do (EDiamondGold). Love you guys and I'm so happy you're enjoying the story.**_

**World of Chances**

**Chapter Four**

_Naya's POV_

I drove home after dropping Demi off feeling entirely confused. I had acted so different than I would with any of my other friends. I was downright flirty. Why? It's not like anything is going to happen. _"It's not like a want anything to happen either...I guess."_

I have Sean and she has, well I don't think she has a boyfriend but I know she's straight. Right? I mean she was kinda being flirty back. Ugh, I don't even know anymore. All I know is that she brings out this part of me that I don't share with everyone. She puts me at ease. I feel like I've known her forever even though we just met.

I think back to her comment to our waitress though, when she told her we weren't together. I felt...disappointed. I can't pinpoint why. It's not like we were together and she lied to the waitress. We were just friends. So why did I feel so bad? I quickly shake my head as I return to focus on my driving. Hitting someone is not on my to-do list and it definitely wouldn't look good on my record.

I finally pull into my driveway and see Sean's Benz sitting there already. _"Good, he's home." _ I really need to see him to remind myself of what I have rather than thinking of whatever it was that was going on between Demi and I. I step out of my car and lock it as I walk to the front door. Pressing in the key code, I open the door to see the lights dimmed and candles lit all around. I walk up to the table that was placed elegantly in the center of our foyer directly underneath a gorgeous crystal chandelier to place my car keys down. Looking at the table I see a small handwritten note. It read, "_My love. You are my everything, I will love you forever." _ I smile sweetly as press the note to my heart and continue to walk through the house into the kitchen. I see Sean standing there, dressed to the 9's in my favorite of his suits. He held a red rose in his hand.

"What is this?" I ask quizzically as I walk over to him. "I feel underdressed in my own home." He smiles back at me.

"I've been so busy lately; I thought it would be nice to take some time to show you how much you mean to me." He says with love in his eyes.

"O-okay." I stutter out. _"Fuck, he wants to show how much he loves me, while I'm struggling with what I feel about someone else. I'm the worst."_

He takes my hand and leads me to our dining room table and has me take a seat.

"I'll be right back." He leaves the room before coming back with something in his hand. _"Oh no. Is that what I think it is?"_ He saunters over to me as he gets down on one knee. He holds the small box in his hand and opens it slowly to reveal one of the most gorgeous diamond rings I have ever seen. I feel my breath hitch at the sight.

"Naya Marie Rivera," I smile as a tear comes to my eye. "Will you do me the honor of marrying me? Shit, that was cliché." I giggle as he beams up at me.

"It was, but absolutely yes!" He stands up and leans down to place a deep kiss on my lips. He breaks the kiss just to place the ring on my finger.

"I love you Nay." He whispers in my ear.

"I love you too Sean." I reply, but I notice something in my statement that I hoped Sean couldn't pick up on. There was a hint of sadness.

_Demi's POV_

Today was the first day in a long time that I actually slept in. I rolled over in my bed to look at the clock, reading that it was 11:30. _"I guess I should get up." _ I force myself out of bed and pick up my glasses. I slowly unfold them with a groan and place them on my face, staring back at my reflection in the mirror that hung near my bed, "I look like a nerd. Thank god for contacts." I meander into my bathroom to brush my teeth and jump into the shower. The warm water slowly wakes me up. I notice a song pop into my head so I start rapping Drake's song _All Me. "Wow such a badass Demetria."_ I start to work the shampoo in my hair into a lather as I get to Big Sean's part. "Hoe shut the fuck up! I got way too much on my mental..." I trail off as I forget some of the words. _"I should make a keek about this." _I laugh to myself as I remember the next part of the song. "My new girl is on Glee and shit, probably making more money than me and shit." _"Oh..." _It finally clicks in my head who on Glee he was talking about and I stop singing all together. I rinse my hair out and squeeze some conditioner into my hand before running it through my blonde hair. I decide to turn some music on to clear my head so I reach out of the shower to put my phone on shuffle and I turn the volume up loud. I hear a familiar tune start play, but I'm lost in a daze as I continue to massage the conditioner into my tangled hair.

_See I can't wake up, I'm living a nightmare_

_That keeps playing over again_

_Locked in a room so hung up on you _

_And you're cool with just being friends_

_Left on the sidelines _

_Stuck at a red light_

_Waiting for my time_

_And I can't see_

_Why don't you love me?_

_Touch me, tell me I'm your everything_

_The air you breathe_

_And why don't you love me baby?_

_Open up your heart tonight _

'_Cause I could be all that you need_

_Ohhh_

_Why don't you love me?_

_Why don't you love me?_

I suddenly come back to reality as I hear my voice coming out of my phone. _"What song has been playing?" _

_See I'm just too scared to tell you the truth_

_Cause my heart ache can't take anymore_

_Broken and bruised, longing for you_

_And I don't know what I'm waiting for_

_Left on the sidelines_

_Stuck at a red light_

_Waiting for my time_

_So just tell me_

_Why don't you love me?_

_Touch me, tell me I'm your everything_

_The air you breathe_

_And why don't you love me baby?_

_Open up your heart tonight_

'_Cause I could be all that you need_

I quickly jump out of the shower to turn the song off. _"It fucking figures my phone would play that song."_ I had spent the night with Naya stuck in my head again, trying to figure out the feelings I had for her, and the fact that part of me wished she was feeling the same things. I had finally been able to clear her out of my mind at 2:30 in the morning but after that song played all the thoughts came flooding back in.

I quickly rinse the rest of the conditioner out of my hair, comb my hands through my wet tangles and then step out of the shower onto my fuzzy bath mat. I rapidly wrap myself in one of my fluffy yellow towels as I feel the cold air hit my bare skin. Shivering, I wipe the fog off of my bathroom mirror and stare at my reflection. I've filled out a lot since rehab. I know I'm living a healthy life now and that the weight I've put on is good but some days I just feel...fat. I shake the thought out of my head before repeating a phrase over and over until it finally sinks in. "You are beautifully and wonderfully made."

Breathing heavily in and out I walk to my closet where I throw on some underwear and a matching bra and then pull on one of my hundred pairs of leather pants. Now time to find a shirt. I ruffle through my drawer of tops before finding a Beatles shirt and pulling it over my head and grabbing a dark denim jacket plus my favorite red beanie.

As I walk out to the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee I pull out my phone to see a text from Lea and one from Naya.

**From Lea (11:58 a.m):** When are you getting here?!

I snicker at her text. One minute she forgets our plans and makes new ones with someone else, the next minute she can't wait to see me. I quickly typed back a response.

**To Lea (12:12 p.m): **I'm heading over in 20

Then I look at my text from Naya.

**From Naya (11:59 a.m.): **You better get your butt here! I have something to tell you...

"Wow, I'm in high demand today."I smiled as I type back a cheeky response.

**To Naya (12:14 p.m.): **Cool your jets. I'll get there when I get there :P

I put my phone back in my pocket as I head to the kitchen counter to make myself a cup of coffee. Sifting through my variety of single serving coffee flavors, I decide on a caramel latte and put one of the K-cups into my coffee maker after placing my oversized rattlesnake mug under the spout. As it brews I hear my phone ding, notifying me of a new text.

**From Naya (12:19 p.m.): **Okay sass-pants. Anyway it's important... When are you gonna get here?

I smirk down at the screen and reply to her.

**To Naya (12:19 p.m.): **I'm leaving in like 15. I gotta eat something quick. Does that work for you missy?

It seemed like I instantly got a response.

**From Naya (12:20 p.m.):** Sounds good lady. Are you up for eating out for lunch?

Her response had me in stitches. I wonder if she realized the way what she just said sounded. Maybe it was just my perverted mind. Either way, it was hilarious. Suddenly I hear my phone buzz.

**From Naya (12:21 p.m.): **I did NOT mean that the way it sounded. I wanted to know if you wanted to meet me for lunch before going to the lot.

I grab my coffee still giggling at her text and quickly down it, burning my tongue again in the process. I didn't care I just wanted to go see Naya. I head to the door and pull on my bright red converse sneakers, tying the laces rapidly before grabbing my keys and heading out the door, locking it behind me.

As I make my way down to the valet I respond to her text.

**To Naya (12:30 p.m.): **I'm dying! :P Why don't you read what you type you goof! And yeah, where do you wanna go?

A second later I get a response. Something about possibly being illiterate, and telling me to get my mind out of the gutter, followed by an address to a restaurant.

I think I hit the sound barrier as I sped to lunch, anxious to get there. Part of me still cracking up about Naya's text and another part wondering what her important news is.

The GPS on my phone tells me I've reached my destination as I pull into the parking lot of this hole in the wall Mexican restaurant, Los Primos. Somehow Naya read my mind. I have been craving enchiladas for like a week. I hop out of my car, slamming the door behind me and locking it before walking into the restaurant. I see Naya sitting in a booth near the back and I skip over to her. _"What am I? A schoolgirl? Calm your tits Lovato."_ I stop skipping and calmly walk over to the table.

"I'm so glad you thought of eating out today." I give her a devilish grin and she glares back it me.

"Shut up. It was a mistake." She responds before giggling. "Okay, okay, it was pretty funny. I wish I could blame it on auto correct, but nope that was all me."

"I wish I could have seen your face when you realized what you said Naya! I almost fell down I was laughing so hard." I burst out laughing again. "So what was so important?" I watch as the large smile she's wearing fades slightly from her face into a much more reserved one.

"I-uh," She placed her left hand on the table to reveal a large diamond ring. Suddenly I feel like I just got punched in the chest. She's engaged. I plaster a fake smile on my face, acting like a normal friend would act.

"Oh my goodness Naya! You got engaged! I'm so happy for you!" I lie through my teeth. I'm still trying to sort out what I was feeling for this girl, all I know is I'm jealous. _"Why?"_ It's because this just cements the fact that nothing could happen between us. _"Not like anything was going to. And nothing should. Demi, have you forgotten about Wilmer. He loves you. He looks at you like you hung the moon. He's real."_ I suddenly feel extremely guilty. I hadn't forgotten about him, I just pushed him to the back of my mind while I allowed Naya take precedence. I feel like shit, and now I've lost my appetite.

"Yeah, I'm really happy about it." She beams back at me. I don't know why but something in her smile doesn't seem genuine. She seemed so excited in her text, but now it was like it saddened her. _"Why?"_

Our lunch went along relatively uneventfully as Naya told me all about how Sean proposed and how her family and other friends reacted. Honestly I didn't want to hear it, but I wore a fake smile on my face as I listened to her intently.

I ordered myself enchiladas even though I didn't want to eat anymore. I forced one down before having the waitress wrap the rest up for me. I didn't even want to go to set anymore but I knew Lea would be expecting me. I kinda wished she had been here at lunch so there would be something to take my mind of Naya's engagement.

As the waitress came over with the bill I grabbed it before Naya even had a chance. I wanted to leave, badly. I slapped my credit card down and the waitress took it away. Naya just sat there with her mouth open.

"You know it's not a race." She smirks.

"Early wedding present." I snap at her. I didn't mean for my words to come out angry, but I don't know. I just had all these feelings bottled up inside me that I didn't understand. She gives me a confused and hurt look.

"Sorry..." She trails off, looking down at her lap.

"No Naya, I'm sorry." I glance at her apologetically. "I've just been stressed lately. I've got a lot on my mind." I rub my temples as the waitress comes back with my receipt for me to sign. I quickly give her my signature and look back up at Naya. She gives me a smile.

"It's okay Demi." And then she muttered two words that I could barely understand.

"What?" I question.

"Oh nothing, I just said no worries." She shifts her glance to the clock before getting up from her seat and grabbing her purse.

As I follow her out I wear a confused look. I could almost swear she said "me too."

_**So that's the end, poor Demi! Things will get better soon. I hope you liked it, and I really hope you guys don't think Demi's feelings are coming on too quickly. The song used in this chapter is Why Don't You Love Me by Hot Chelle Rae ft. Demi Lovato. (I am absolutely in love with this song).The next chapter is gonna take place at the X Factor which I'm really excited about! I can't wait to write about the judges and the contestants a bit. And don't worry, Naya and Sean will be making a grand appearance there ;). Anyway, you know the drill, like, reblog and follow! And I absolutely love it when you guys send me messages so if ya want, do that! Let me know what you think about the story! Also, I'm gonna try to update again next Tuesday since I'm gonna be a few chapters ahead. Bye for now guys!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I just wanted to take a minute and say how thrilled I am that people are liking this story. I have always wanted to write one but I've always been a little nervous about what people might think, so it makes me so incredibly happy to know you little goofs like it . Anyway, thank you so much for reading this story! Here is Chapter Five!**_

**World of Chances**

**Chapter Five**

_Naya's POV_

It's around 11:30 at night and it's been four days since I last saw Demi when we had lunch, but she hasn't been off my mind since. Sean is sound asleep in our bed and here I am again, wide awake. I pull the covers off of my body and shuffle into the bathroom, locking the door behind me and turning on the lights.

I don't know what's wrong with me. I mean I am genuinely excited about being engaged to Sean, and I couldn't wait to tell everyone, but then she popped into my mind. The girl with the wide smile that almost took up her whole face when she was happy, and her big brown eyes, filled with both sweetness and fire.

I had to tell her about Sean and I. But when I saw her staring back into my eyes when we went to lunch, I felt...guilty. I don't know what was going on between us, but it was like when I got ready to tell her about my engagement, my heart sank. It cemented the fact that whatever it was that we had was never going to happen. Part of me thought I should make something up instead of telling her, but I knew it was going to come out in the tabloids sooner or later, so why not tell her now instead of lying to her.

When she saw my ring, I could swear for a split second there was sadness in her eyes, and it made me wonder if she really was having the same thoughts as me. But then she was smiling again, only this time, there wasn't the usual light in her eyes that always seemed to pull me in. I couldn't help but think that this girl, who I stayed up late at night thinking about, was upset about my news. Which only made me sadder, to think that I had upset her.

So here I am feeling guilty at a time in my life when I should be on cloud nine. I sank down onto the floor, clutching my knees to my chest as I let a few tears escape my eyes and flow softly down my cheeks. I feel like shit. I should be lying soundly asleep, curled into the side of my now fiancée, but here I am thinking of how my recent engagement may have affected Demi. I'm a horrible person.

Suddenly I hear my phone buzzing back in the bedroom, so I quickly stand up, wipe the tears from my cheeks and unlock the bathroom door before running to my nightstand to answer the phone before Sean wakes up.

"Hello?" I hear the voice on the other end of the line. Shit. It's Demi.

"Hi." I whisper before walking out of the bedroom, this time heading to the kitchen so I can talk.

"Oh shit. Did I wake you up? I'm sorry, go back to sleep." She replies as her voice becomes flustered.

"No, you didn't, Sean was asleep though. Didn't want to wake him up and endure his wrath." I joked, as I sniffled back the last of my tears.

"Are you okay Naya?" She sounded concerned.

"Yeah, just uh-allergies." That was the worst fucking lie I have ever told in my life. _Allergies Naya?_ You have got to be fucking kidding me.

"Oh...um...okay." She replied sounding seriously confused.

"Yeah, must be this new detergent I've been using to wash my sheets," I responded, trying to make my fib sound somewhat believable. "Anyway, to what do I owe this pleasure?" I don't know why, but just hearing Demi's voice put me at ease, and made me feel a bit better than I had been five minutes ago.

"Well, I mean, this could have waited until the morning, but um..." she started. "Well, it's the first live show of the X Factor tomorrow, and uh, I was wondering if you wanted to come and watch. Sean is more than welcome as well..." She trailed off.

I was quick to reply, "I'll be there. I can't wait to see you and your contestants rock it." I smiled and I could hear Demi giggling on the other end.

"Okay sounds good. Well I'll let you go to sleep Nay. Sorry again for calling you so late." She apologized as I felt my heart flutter at the nickname she gave me.

"It's okay Demi, I'm glad you called." I hung up the phone. I really was glad. Somehow in our five minute conversation, I felt somewhat happier. I still felt guilty, but after hearing Demi's voice, she didn't sound upset. Maybe I was right all along and there was nothing there. Or maybe if there was she had gotten over whatever feelings she had, which was something I clearly needed to work on. I shake my head before walking back into my bedroom, placing my phone back on the nightstand and hopping back into bed, finally feeling as if I could fall asleep.

_Demi's POV _

I could hear Simon shouting something at one of the assistants as I sat next to Kelly as we both got our makeup done for the show. "What's the old man going off about now?" I smirk as I notice a smile spreading across Kelly's face as she giggles. I suddenly felt two hands on my shoulders and jump at the touch. Turning around I see Wilmer staring back at me. He leans down to whisper in my ear.

"Hello hermosa. I didn't mean to scare you." He beamed down at me.

"You didn't." I smile as I hop out of my chair to wrap my arms around him and pull him into a hug, before he presses a smile kiss against my lips. "I missed you!"

"And I missed you mi amor. So how long until the show?" I take out my phone to check the time.

"Just over an hour." I look to Kelly to make sure I was right and she nodded back at me.

"Well I guess I can stick around here for a little bit then?" He asked quizzically.

"Stay as long as you like Wil." I hear Kelly reply as I jumped back into my chair so the makeup artist could finish what she was doing.

We continued to talk, catching each other up on the last few days; Wilmer had thought he just had to stay in New York for just one day, but then got caught up with working on this new television that was coming out next year. He told me all about his trip, and I told him all about Glee, leaving a few details out of course, and what my contestants would be performing tonight. I kept his hand in mine the whole time.

Ever since Naya's engagement I have been slowly suppressing my feelings for her, and holding Wilmer's hand helped a lot. It reminded me of the love I actually do have in my life, not what could have been and never was.

Suddenly I hear my name being called from behind me.

"Demi! We're here!" I turn my head around to meet Naya's gaze. She brought Sean. There was a really large part of me that was hoping she wouldn't have invited him. I felt the small pang of jealousy in my heart, but as I squeezed Wilmer's hand tighter it slowly went away. With my free hand I waved them over as I got out of my chair to greet them.

"Hey Naya," I pull her into a hug. "Glad you could make it." I smile at her and she returns my look.

"Wouldn't have missed it." She replies sweetly as I turn my gaze to Sean.

"I'm Sean." He smiles genuinely as we shake hands.

"Oh, I know who you are. I'm a HUGE fan. I listen to your music every fucking day." I grin. Just because I was envious of him didn't mean I didn't have to be pleasant, and well...honest.

"That's what she tells me," he nudges Naya. "Anyway, thanks for inviting us. We watch X Factor all the time, so it's awesome that we can actually be here." He seems so kind. Honestly I was expecting more of a player.

I realize that both Naya and Sean are staring at Wilmer; I slap my palm to my face realizing I hadn't introduced him.

"Shit, uh, Naya, Sean, this is Wilmer my uh..." I stop myself before I ended the sentence. We are both very selective about divulging our relationship, and I don't want to say anything unless Wilmer is comfortable with it as well. He leans forward to shake both their hands.

"Her boyfriend," He finishes my sentence. Phew, I thought I had said something I maybe shouldn't have. "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

I look to Naya, smiling, only to see her staring at the ground with a furrowed brow. _What's going on?_ I was about to pull her aside and ask her, but I was interrupted by Simon yelling that it was 20 minutes until show time.

"We better go get our seats," I hear Wilmer say. "Come with me you two, I'll show you where we'll sit." And with that they were gone.

I quickly went over to my girls to see how they were doing. All four of them were extremely nervous balls of energy. "You guys are gonna rock it. The important thing is to not let your nerves get the best of you. It's good to be nervous, but don't let that nervousness make you feel as if you can't accomplish what you've been working so hard for. Good luck you guys!" I reassure them before giving them each a quick hug and heading over to where Simon, Kelly and Paulina stood waiting for the show to start. They were all chattering amongst themselves, but I just stood there, deep in thought, as to why Naya had seemed so upset.

_Naya's POV_

_She has a boyfriend?_ I felt my heart sink as I took Wilmer's hand and shook it. This whole time...she had a boyfriend. I stare down at my feet. Why do I feel so bad? It's not like I wasn't with someone. Was this how Demi felt when I told her about my engagement? I had so many new thoughts swirling in my head. Suddenly I feel Sean pull my hand and I snap back to reality.

"Come on Nay, let's go get our seats, the show is about to start." He's pulling me towards the seating area, following Wilmer closely. I turn back to look for Demi, but she's already gone. I see her over in the corner, surrounded by a group of young girls. I can't help but think about how sweet she looks with them. She's smiling from ear to ear and I can feel my heart melt. I continue walking forward with my head turned towards where she stood until I couldn't see anymore. We quickly found our seats, just behind the judges table and sat down, patiently waiting for the show to start.

Part of me wanted to leave, knowing Demi had a boyfriend not only made me jealous, but it also hurt me. Why didn't she tell me in the first place? _It's not like there was a reason for her to Naya. _The other part of me wanted to stay exactly where I was, since I knew in a few moments I would see Demi again.

These feelings that I can't seem to comprehend seem to be growing stronger every day. No matter how hard I try to suppress them, I'll see something, or hear a song and there they are again. _Maybe I should tell her? _I think to myself as the lights began to dim, notifying the crowd the show was about to begin. _No...She'll think I'm crazy...what if she really doesn't have any feelings for me? I couldn't handle the humiliation._ I was so lost in thought; my worries must have started to show on my face. I felt Sean's hand on my own, which snapped me out of my trance.

"Babe, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm uh, just nervous for Demi's contestants. I want them to do well." I reassured him.

"Okay." He quickly turned his attention back to the stage. I heard the announcer calling two minutes until show time right before loud music began to play. They must be trying to get the crowd all pumped up for the show.

I see Sean's phone light up in his hand out of the corner of my eye and look over to see a smirk plastered on his face as he texts whoever the message was from back. _Who is he texting?_ I wonder to myself, slightly worried, but I quickly shake that thought out of my head.

All of a sudden I see Mario Lopez appear on the stage, prepping himself for the live show that was mere seconds away. They give him the green light and the show starts off. He introduces the judges as their respective silhouettes appear on the large screens at the back of the stage. I'm on the edge of my seat as the screens slide open to reveal the judges, and there she is, dressed in a tight black dress that hugged her curves perfectly, topped with a leather jacket. I couldn't help but think to myself that she was looking hot as hell.

She walks over to the judges table, holding hands with Paulina and Kelly. I must have caught her eye as she turned and looked at me, giving me a wave. _Or maybe she was just waving at Wilmer._ I sank back in my chair at the thought.

The rest of the show went along well. Demi, kept making snarky remarks directed towards Simon, which if I'm being totally honest is one of the main reasons I even watch the show in the first place. Just to see her be the goof that I now know her to be. All her contestants were great, though I thought they were a little hard on that Khaya girl, and I felt my heart leap when I saw Alex and Sierra perform. They were the epitome of a perfect couple.

Finally it was over. The normal lighting came back on and the crowd began to clear out. I saw Demi and the rest of the judges' head backstage, so Sean, Wilmer and I got up to follow them once most of the crowd had cleared out.

As soon as I got backstage I was mobbed by most of the younger contestants, all clambering around me asking for photos. I saw a couple of the boys over by Sean, asking for his autograph as well. I smiled at the girls that surrounded me, and gladly took a couple pictures with each of them, taking a couple on my phone to post on twitter later. It was so amazing to be surrounded by such talented people. And they were all so young, it was crazy.

As soon as the mob of girls left me, I skipped back over to Sean who was standing talking to Wilmer. Just before I reached them I felt a hand gently tap my shoulder. Turning around I saw Demi's smiling face.

"Hey there! Did you enjoy the show?" She grinned.

"It was amazing. You've got some real talent on your team." I beamed back at her.

"I know right! They killed it tonight." I nodded back at her in agreement as she took my hand and led me over to where Paulina and Kelly were standing. I looked back at Sean who pointed to his watch. I mouthed the word sorry as I turned my attention back to Demi. _Why was he in such a rush?_

"Pau, Kel, this is Naya." Demi introduced me before they each gave me a hug.

"Naya, it's such a pleasure to meet you. We've heard a lot about you." Kelly smiles at me.

"Only good things I hope?" I reply, smirking. _I wonder what she's been saying. _

"Nope! Only the worst things." Demi retorts, as I see Paulina roll her eyes.

"Did you like the show chica?" Paulina asks me.

"I loved it. I don't know who's gonna win, everyone is so good! And that Carlito sure is a cutie," I grin. "He's got my vote." I feel Demi playfully slap my arm.

"Hey! Some friend." She pouts. Before I could say anything Paulina speaks up again.

"Demetria shush, your friend seems very smart." Her and Kelly erupt in laughter as Demi continues to fake pout. I lean over to whisper in her ear.

"Don't worry, I'm still voting for your girls." Her smile quickly returns as I feel my heart jump.

The four of us continue chatting for a few minutes until I feel someone grab my arm a little more roughly than I would like.

"Hey!" I growl as I turn around, my eyes meeting Sean's.

"Naya, we have to go." He says somewhat forcefully as he loosens his grip on my arm. I hear the girls go quiet behind me.

"Why? We don't have anywhere to be." I question him.

"I'm tired. I want to go home." He hisses at me. Why was he making such a scene in front of everyone?

"Well, I'm not ready to leave yet Sean." I argue.

"Fine. Then you can stay here with your little girlfriend and come home whenever." He begins to storm off. I feel Demi's hand on my shoulder, but I brush her off, running after him. Once I finally catch up to him, I grab his arm, turning him around to face me.

"What's going on?" He never acts like this. Even when we fight, he never talks to me that way. I cup his face in my hands, but he pushes me away.

"I just want to leave Naya."

"No. I don't believe you."

"What do you mean you don't believe me?" He spat. "Can't I just want to leave?"

"I don't want to fight with you. Not here."

"Then don't." He glares at me and I feel my heart sink. There wasn't any trace of love in his eyes. They were just empty.

"Why are you being like this?" I question. "What did I do wrong?" I can only think that it's me. I mean his comment about 'staying here with my girlfriend', where did that come from? Maybe he was on to me. Maybe I wasn't hiding my feelings as well as I thought I was. I stared down at my feet, tears threatening to fall. Suddenly I feel Sean gently pick my chin up so my eyes would meet his.

"Nothing. You did nothing wrong," He said soothingly. I could see the love and sweetness slowly returning into his eyes. "It's me. I'm so sorry." He pulled me into a hug and then pulled away to wipe the tears from my eyes. I wanted to ask him what he meant, but now that he was back to being himself I didn't want to push him.

"Let's go okay?" I took his hand, pulling him towards the door.

"No, if you still want to stay, then we should stay." He replied.

"Not if you don't want to."

"I'm fine." He replied as a small smile formed on his face, though there is still a hint of coldness in his voice.

I take his hand in mine and we slowly walk back to the group of girls, now accompanied by Wilmer. They all were wearing shocked looks on their faces, obviously still stunned at Sean's recent behavior. As we reach them my eyes meet Demi's. She looks concerned, but I just mouth the words its okay, trying to reassure her. She responds by raising an eyebrow, obviously not believing me. She shakes her head and then turns to scowl at Sean, who was now starting to talk.

"I just wanted to apologize to you guys for my behavior; I hope you can forgive my rudeness." He smiled genuinely.

Paulina, Kelly and Wilmer all nodded their heads and smiled back at him, while Demi still wore a grimace on her face. She was acting very...protective. Why?

The conversation quickly started up again as we all moved towards the three large black couches that sat in the middle of the backstage area, obviously put there to give the contestants and judges a place to relax. Demi sat down next to me, even though Wilmer was sitting on another couch entirely, not that I was complaining it was nice having her next to me. I just wondered why she wasn't over cuddling with her...boyfriend.

I heard Kelly start to talk about her contestant Jeff Gutt, as I felt Sean lean over and whisper in my ear.

"Just gonna head to the washroom, okay babe?" He winked as he stood up. As he walked away I noticed his phone had fallen out of his back pocket. I thought about calling after him, but decided against it. He doesn't need his phone in the bathroom anyway. I picked it up and placed it on the glass coffee table that sat in the middle of the couches.

Suddenly the screen of Sean's phone lights up and I hear the familiar ding. I know it's wrong to snoop but part of me was wondering if this might be what was bothering him. I look down at the screen just as Simon walks over and starts teasing Demi about her attitude, which led to her calling him a crotchety old man. Honestly, I wasn't really listening as I was frozen in place by what was on Sean's phone screen.

**From Stephanie (9:03 p.m.): **Where u at babe? I'm here waiting for you ;)

I felt the tears building and my chest tightening up. I felt like I was going to throw up. Not again. Not him. No.

I hardly noticed Demi turning to look at me, a look of worry spread across her face. It wasn't until she grabbed my free hand and squeezed it that I came smashing back down to Earth.

"Nay, are you okay?" Her brown eyes gazing up at me. I quickly put Sean's phone back on the table, not wanting him to know I had seen the message, and got up.

"I just feel sick. Can you tell Sean I'm not feeling well and that I'm waiting by the car?"

She nodded, still looking very worried as I turned around and left, almost sprinting to the parking lot. Somehow I managed to hold back my tears. Something inside of me didn't want Sean to know what I had seen. I continued running until I reached Sean's car. I wait patiently by it until I see Sean jogging over.

"Babe, what's wrong? Demi said you were sick?"

"Yeah, I just need to go home okay?" I replied, getting a little choked up.

"Whatever you want." He unlocked the doors and we both hopped in, before speeding off back to our house.

While we were driving I heard my phone buzz from inside my purse. I ruffle through my bag to grab it, and then turn on the screen. There was a text from Demi.

**From Demi (9:09 p.m): **Honestly Naya...Are you okay?

I quickly unlock my phone to reply to her text. I didn't want her to worry about me, but I didn't want to lie to her either. I typed out the word yes, before swiftly erasing it and typing in a new word.

**To Demi (9:10 p.m): **No.

_**Poor Naya...I felt really bad writing this chapter, but it needed to happen. I hope you don't think there was too much of a character change in Sean in this chapter, but you know, even the nicest of people have the worst of secrets. They're just really good at hiding them ;) Also, the change in his disposition is gonna make more sense in the next chapter. Next chapter is going to be full on drama before we get to chapter seven which is the one I'm most excited about! I really hope you guys liked this chapter, and I hope it wasn't too long. Sometimes I just get carried away! Haha! Anyway, send me any feedback you have and I'll talk to you guys on Thursday!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**World of Chances**

**Chapter Six**

**Warning: **This chapter contains abuse

_Demi's POV_

Naya had me so worried. Seeing the way Sean grabbed her, and then spoke to her left my imagination running wild as to what was going on after I received Naya's text. She wasn't alright. What was he doing to her? Was he hurting her? I only wish I knew where her house was and I would head over there right now and punch Sean out. Screw suppressing my feelings. I knew deep down I cared for Naya...as more than just a friend. I don't know what I would do if something happened to her. I quickly replied to her text as I walked towards the washroom and away from Wilmer and my fellow judges.

**To Naya (9:11 p.m): **Naya, what's going on. Where are you? Are you hurt?

I walked into the washroom and locked the door behind me, placing my phone down on the counter before turning on the tap and letting cold water run over my hand. I brought my now soaked hand up to my cheeks and then to the nape of my neck, cooling me down. My face was extremely flushed. I clutch the counter, staring into the mirror. Why wasn't she replying? I try taking deep breaths, but it's no use. I can't relax until I know she's okay. Suddenly I hear my phone buzz.

**From Naya (9:16 p.m): **I'm fine. Don't worry. I'll call you when I can talk.

I breathe a sigh of relief. She's okay. Looking into the mirror I notice my face returning to a somewhat normal color. Feeling my cheeks, my temperature had gone down a bit too. I can't believe I had gotten so worked up. I quickly text back a response.

**To Naya (9:17 p.m): **Please do. I'm still worried about you.

Still wondering exactly what was going on with Naya, I walked out of the washroom back to the couches. Simon, Kelly and Paulina seemed to have left while I was gone leaving Wilmer all by himself. I walk in front of him only to sit down next to him.

"Where did you run off to?" He questioned me.

"Bathroom. I'm not feeling too well." I lied. I didn't want to tell him about Naya. I mean, I didn't even really know what was going on, so why would he need to know.

"Awe you too?" He put his hand on my cheek, looking concerned. "You are a little warm mi amor. Maybe I should take you home?"

"That's okay Wil. You must be tired, you should head home. I'll be okay getting home myself." I wanted to be alone in case I needed to go to Naya's. I didn't need to explain that to Wilmer.

"I'm actually not too tired. I was planning on having some fun tonight," He smirked at me. Ugh no. I couldn't even think of having sex with him. I loved Wilmer, but right now all my thoughts were on Naya. "But if you're not feeling well, then it can wait until another night hermosa." He kissed my forehead before standing up to leave. "Are you sure you don't want a ride babe?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I reassured him as he turned to leave. As soon as I saw him walk out the door towards the parking lot I got up to pack up my things before leaving as well. A couple of the contestants were still here, as well as a few of their family members. I quickly said goodbye to them, giving each of them hugs and making sure to tell them how well they did, even if I gave them criticism, before heading out the door towards my car. I sped home, my dress was starting to feel constricting and I desperately needed to put on some sweats.

Naya was still in the front of my mind. Even though she said she was fine part of me didn't believe her and I desperately wanted to know what was going on. I wanted to help her, comfort her; whatever she needed, I was willing. I just wanted her to be okay. My feelings for her are begin to show through again, no matter how much I tried to keep them bottled up there was really no containing them. I wanted to tell Naya, but now is not the time. _Maybe soon...once she's okay. _I know nothing will come out of it, but maybe getting them out in the open will help. I don't know. Maybe she'll think I'm crazy, I mean she's engaged. Even if she shared my feelings, she made her choice. _No...I have to tell her. I need to get this off my chest_. I really did. They were weighing me down and constantly toying with my heart and emotions. _You never know what could happen Demi..._The little voice in my head trailed off.

I quickly shake myself back to reality, focusing on my driving. I turn to glance at the clock. It's been 45 minutes since Naya texted me and still no call? The worries started bubbling up again, but I quickly shook them off. _She's fine._ I tell myself over and over, trying to keep calm.

I finally pull up to my apartment complex and park my car at the valet. The valet attendant opens the door for me and I hop out, putting my car keys in his hand. I walk up to the door as the doorman opens it for me.

"Good evening Ms. Lovato. Why don't you look fetching?" He smiled at me as I playfully twirled.

"Oh this old thing?" I smirk. "Why thank you Ronald. It was the X Factor premiere today. I had to look my best."

"Well you certainly didn't disappoint." He smiled sweetly as I walk through the door waving goodbye.

I make my way up to my apartment and place my purse on the table while I go to change. I slip off my dress and high heels, sighing at how good it feels to finally be able to wear something comfortable again. I pull on a pair of my loose sweat pants and my Dallas Cowboys t-shirt and head into the bathroom to wash the makeup off my face.

Washing my face took longer than I had anticipated. It seemed as though the makeup artist had literally stained my lips red and drawn on my eyeliner in sharpie. By the time I had gotten it all off, my eyelids were sore and my lips were somewhat swollen. _I'll bring my own stuff next time._ I toweled off my face and put on some moisturizer before heading back into the kitchen to make myself a snack. Just as I left my bedroom I hear my phone start ringing and only one thing pops into my mind. _Naya._

_Naya's POV_

We didn't talk the entire ride home. Sean must have known something more than me feeling sick was wrong because he didn't even try to start a conversation. He just kept his eyes glued on the road until we finally pulled into our driveway. I didn't know whether he was just trying to give me space or if he was angry again too. He turned the car off and hopped out of the driver's seat before walking around to my side and opening the car door for me. We made our way into the house and I quickly ran to the washroom. I needed to let out the tears I had been holding in.

I lock the door behind me and let them fall. My mascara streaked and stained my cheeks but I couldn't care less. My heart was breaking. Suddenly I hear a knock on the door.

"Babe are you okay in there?" I sniffle back my tears so I can answer him.

"I'm fine." My voice sounds ice cold.

"Well I'm going to go lie down okay? Let me know if you need something." I hear him turn and walk away, the sound of his footsteps slowly fading out.

Was this real? Was Sean actually cheating on me? I couldn't even believe the thoughts in my head. Not in a million years would I think that my Sean would do this. But here I am. I close my eyes and all I can see is that text message. All I can feel is my heart breaking into a million tiny pieces. I mean why would he do this? Sure, I had all these weird feelings for Demi, but I couldn't ever really act on them. Not while my heart belonged to someone else.

I could feel the anger building up inside me, replacing the sorrow. The tears stopped falling and instead my sullen frown turned into an outright scowl. _That fucking son of a bitch. _I love him, I fucking love him, and he said he loved me. I mean we got engaged! Who the fuck proposes to their girlfriend while they have another girl on the side?

I stood up, brimming with anger, and wiped the tears from my eyes. I needed to confront him. We were home now; I didn't need to hide from anyone. I quickly threw open the door and stormed up to our bedroom where Sean was lying peacefully on the bed. I turned the lights on and watched him jump awake.

"N-naya, what the fuck babe?" He rubbed his eyes, frowning at me.

"I could ask you the same question..._babe_." I spat.

"What the fuck is going on with you Naya?" He got up out of bed and walked over to me, staring into my eyes with a confused look on his face.

"Who's Stephanie?" As soon as I said her name Sean looked as though he had seen a ghost.

"N-no one Nay." He stuttered.

"Don't you fucking lie to me Sean. I saw her text." I growled at him.

"She's no one Naya. She doesn't mean anything." He replied coldly. _What right did he have to be angry with me?_

"Don't you dare," I was shouting. I didn't care who heard me. "Don't you dare tell me she doesn't mean anything! If she didn't you wouldn't be texting her! She wouldn't be calling you babe, you fucking prick! How could you do this to me? I-" I was cut off as I felt Sean's palm connect with my cheek. I could feel a searing pain instantly as I gripped my face and tried to not let the tears out that were threatening to fall. I bit my lip as I held back the tears, noticing a metallic taste. I licked my lips, wincing at the large cut that had appeared near the corner of my mouth.

"How could I do this to you Naya? How could you do this to me?" He barked as his eyes filled with rage. "Why don't you just leave and go fuck her already? I know you have been you fucking slut."

"Who are you talking about Sean?" I screamed at him.

"Demi." His voice was ice cold as he stared down at me with hatred in his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sean. I've never. Never. Unlike you, I don't cheat on the person I love." I growled at him. How dare he accuse me of cheating? My feelings for Demi were just that...feelings. I never acted on them.

"Now look who's lying Naya," He patronized. "I saw the way you looked at her, the way you hang on her every word, the way you talk about her; I mean you were practically drooling when she walked on stage tonight. This is your fault Naya. You ruined us. All for some goddamn fat slut." That's when I lost it. I mustered up all my strength and pushed him into the wall.

"Shut your fucking mouth! Don't talk about her like that!" I screeched. "Unlike you Sean, I can keep it in my pants. I never touched her. I didn't do shit, so don't you even think about pinning this on me. This is on you!" I saw Sean clench both his fists and his jaw at my words. Before I had a chance to move he swung his arm, hitting me square across the face. I could feel the blood rushing around my left eye as it began to swell, and red liquid began to ooze out of my nose, mixing with the blood from my lip. My mind couldn't comprehend what was happening. If someone had asked me last week if Sean was violent I would have told them he wouldn't hurt a fly, but here I am now with a busted lip, bloody nose and an eye that was quickly swelling shut. I finally let go of the tears, falling down on the floor sobbing. "What happened to you Sean?"

He looked down at me and I could almost see the thoughts' flashing through his mind, trying to comprehend what he was doing and what he had done. He knew he was wrong. It wasn't me; he was just trying to find a scapegoat for his actions and my feelings for Demi, which I obviously wasn't hiding as well as I thought, were a perfect fit. "I-I I'm sorry Naya," I could see the Sean that I knew, the Sean that I loved come flooding back in as he spoke. "I-I don't know why I..." He trailed off as I saw tears fall from his eyes. He walked over to me, leaning down to help me up. I jumped at his touch, even if I knew he didn't mean to do it, I didn't want him anywhere near me anymore.

"Don't fucking touch me." I hissed.

"Naya let me help you up." He went to try and pick me up again but I pushed him away.

"Get away from me." I whimpered as I felt my cheeks get hot with tears.

"Please Naya, let me help you. Give me another chance. Let me make it up to you. Let me show you how much I love you." He pleaded. I didn't want to hear it. I mustered up all my strength once more to stand up and stare into his eyes.

"Sean, you could never make it up to me. I loved you. But realize what you've done. It's unforgivable."

"Don't do this Naya. We could be so happy." He begged as he reached up to touch my cheek, right underneath my swollen eye. I flinched and slapped his hand away.

"No," I whispered as I looked down to my left hand and slid the ring off my finger. "Take your fucking ring back and get out."

I'll never forget the look in his eyes. Sadness, regret and defeat all mixed into one. He took the ring from my hand and turned around to leave the room. He stopped at the door frame to turn around and look at me. "I'm sorry Naya."

I looked down at the floor, letting one last tear fall as I heard him finally leave and whispered, "I don't care."

When I heard his car start up and screech out of the driveway I finally broke down, falling down to my knees once more. I was sobbing uncontrollably, struggling to breathe as I clutched my chest. I needed something to calm me down or maybe someone...

Still crying I slowly stood back up, wiping the tears from my cheeks just to make way for new ones. I shuffled back down to the bathroom looking for my phone. There was only one person I could think of that could calm me...Demi. In the back of my head I knew it was wrong, I shouldn't be calling her but I needed to hear her voice, I needed her to reassure me that everything was going to be okay.

I finally found my purse lying haphazardly by the sink and ruffled through to grab my phone. I quickly swipe past my lock screen, a picture of me and Sean from one of our dates, trying not to look at it. I search through my contacts before finally finding Demi's number and dialing it. As I listen to the dial tone I feel my heart racing, I really hoped she wouldn't mind me calling and unloading all my problems on her. I mean she had her own problems to deal with; she shouldn't have to deal with my mess too, no matter how badly I needed to talk to her. I was about to hang up, thinking I was stupid for calling, when I heard her pick up.

"Naya, Naya are you okay?" I could hear the worry in her voice and I immediately broke down in tears again.

"S-Sean..." I wanted to tell her what had happened but I couldn't form the words.

"Naya, are you at home? Text me your address, I'm coming to get you."

_**Okay, so that was really hard to write. I cringed at the part where Sean was talking about Demi. I know if someone said that about her to me I would jump them too. Nobody disrespects Demi in front of me :P Anyway, I hope you guys think this chapter was okay. It was kind of hard to write Sean like that, but I mean it had to happen for the story to move forward :( . The next chapter is going to be sad, sweet and fluffy though so at least the mood will go up from here. I know you guys are going to love the next chapter. Also, I got a lot of reviews saying they liked longer chapters so I'll see what I can do ;) Anyway, please let me know what you think, like, follow, reblog if ya want (tumblr). Talk to you later!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**You guys are getting this chapter early since I'm going to bed now and won't have time to post it in the morning so here you go! Okay so this is the chapter I have been dying for you guys to read. I'm not going to say anymore but I hope you guys like it!**_

**World of Chances **

**Chapter Seven**

_Demi's POV_

The moment I heard Naya's voice I knew I needed to see her. Something was terribly wrong. I hung up the phone after telling her I was coming over and ran out of my apartment, almost forgetting to lock it, and down to the valet. As I waited impatiently for my car I got two texts from Naya, the first telling me not to come, the second with her address. Finally the valet returned with my car and I sped off towards Naya's house.

I was surprised at how fast I got there; it wasn't really that far from where I lived. I only noticed Naya's car as I pulled into the driveway. Half of me was relieved that Sean wasn't there since I knew it might be dangerous for me, but the other half wanted him to be there. I wanted to kill him for whatever he might have done to Naya.

As I ran up the walkway to Naya's front door my mind flashed with the possibilities of what I might find on the other side. I was so scared, my heart was beating at a mile a minute, and I was almost hyperventilating. I came to the front door and turned the knob. Surprisingly it was unlocked. Walking into the house everything looked normal, though I wasn't paying too much attention to my surroundings, I was hell bent on finding Naya. I continued to walk into the house, calling out Naya's name before I walked by a closed door, hearing loud sobs on the other side. I gingerly walked up to the door and knocked lightly.

"Naya, is that you? It's Demi." I could hear her shuffling towards the door before pulling it open. As I walked into what looked like a bathroom I saw her and my heart stopped. Her cheeks were stained with mascara and tears, while her upper lip and chin were covered in dried blood. My gaze landed on her eyes, usually beautiful and full of light. Now they were filled with desperation, while her left eye was a deep purple and almost swollen shut. I ran over to her, pulling her close to my body.

"Naya oh my god, what happened?" She nestled her head in my neck and latched her arms around me, not giving me an answer, just continuing to cry. I let my hand stroke her hair, trying to comfort her as she let the tears fall. "Naya, you're going to come with me okay? I don't want you staying here tonight." She pulled away to look into my eyes and nod silently. "Let's go get you some clothes to change into and we'll go okay?"

A look of fear appeared across her face. "N-no, I can't go back in there." She whimpered. That must have been where Sean did this to her.

"It's okay Naya, we don't have to. I have some stuff you can wear back at my place okay?" I reassured her as she nodded back at me. I would have offered to go pack her some of her own clothes, but I felt a bit uncomfortable going through all her things. "Let's just get you cleaned up before we leave okay?"

"Okay." She replied as she walked over to the chair that was placed in the corner of the room and sat down. I walked over to the sink and turned the faucet on, letting the water warm up before wetting a face cloth with it. I wrung out all the excess water and walked over to Naya, leaning down to meet her face. I slowly lifted her chin up with my hand to wipe the blood off of her face. She flinched slightly at my touch before relaxing again. As I gently scrubbed the blood from her nose and lip she shut her eyes, letting a few more tears fall before sighing. Once I had finally removed the last of the red substance I went back to the sink to wash off the towel before coming back to clean the rest of her face. I swept the cloth across her cheeks, trying to remove the mascara and tear stains, being very careful not to come too close to her black eye. As I continued to clean her up I felt myself fighting back tears. How could someone do this to her? Why would they? Naya was one of the sweetest people I knew, she didn't deserve this. If only Sean were here now, I would make him pay for what he did.

I finally finished cleaning off her face, drying it gently with a fluffy towel before putting my hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes. "Come on, let's go." I took her hand and slowly led her out of the house. She locked the door behind us and continued to follow me to my car. I opened her door for her and watched her slide in, slowly buckling herself in. I shut the door and made my way to the driver's side, still holding in my own tears. I shouldn't cry I needed to be strong for Naya.

The whole ride back to my place was silent; I knew we would have plenty of time to talk once we were back in the comfort of my apartment so I just left it up to Naya if she wanted to talk or not. As we pulled up to the valet I looked at Naya. There was no way we could walk into my building without someone saying something, not with her eye like that. As the valet came to my side to open the door I motioned for him to wait as I ruffled through my purse, looking for my extra pair of sunglasses. I finally found them and opened them up to tenderly put them over her eyes. I sighed sadly. They didn't cover up the entire bruise, but it would have to do. I hopped out of the car and ran to the Naya's side before the parking attendant could get to it. "I've got it." I smiled at him, opening the door. I took Naya's hand and helped her get out of the car before leading her into the building. I gave Ronald a small smile as he opened the door for us with a slightly concerned look on his face and then turned my attention back to where I was walking.

We finally made it up to my apartment and I unlocked the door, holding it open for Naya. I watched her take the sunglasses off and gingerly rub her bloodshot eyes. She walked over to my living room, plopping down on the couch before grabbing a couch pillow and clutching it to her chest. She looked over at me as I shut the door behind me and walked over to her, grabbing a blanket from the recliner that was placed next to the couch where she was seated. I sat down next to her and draped the blanket over both of us before turning my body to look at her.

"Nay, do you want to tell me what happened?" I looked deep into her eyes as her head dropped low and nodded.

"Sean cheated on me...and I confronted him about it," she shut her eyes tightly and furrowed her brow. I knew this was hard for her, having to relive that moment. "He denied it at first, but I just kept yelling at him. I pushed him too far and-and," she stumbled over her words as a tear fell from her eyes. "He slapped me. He said it was all my fault." That's when she broke down again; hiding her face in the pillow she was holding as she began to sob.

I moved closer to her, running my fingers through her dark brown locks, trying to calm her down. "How could it have been your fault Naya?" I didn't want to push her to reveal too much, but I wanted to know. What could she have done?

Naya lifted her head from the pillow slowly, looking up at me with her sorrow-filled eyes. "He said it was because of...us." Now I was confused. Us? What us? I think if there was an us I would have known about it.

"What do you mean Naya?"

"He thought we were..." she trailed off, shaking her head. "He thought I was cheating on him...with you." I felt my stomach drop. Sean did this to Naya because he thought she was secretly with me? How could he think that? It must be because of how I am around her; I mean she just brings out this whole new person in me that I've never known and I find myself hugging her, holding her hand and maybe letting my gazes in her direction go on a little too long. This was entirely my fault.

Naya must have noticed the effect her words had on me as she reached up and cupped my face in her hands gently. "Dem, this isn't your fault," she suddenly sounded somewhat like herself again. "He was just trying to find someone else to blame other than him and so he used my feelings against me." Suddenly her face drained of color and her eyes grew wide, realizing what she had said. _Did she just admit to having feelings for me?_

_Naya's POV_

Shit! I cannot believe I just told Demi I had feelings for her. I mean no, I didn't come straight out and say it but honestly it was pretty much out there now. I tried to skirt around the subject but it was no use, by the look on her face, my comment was all she was thinking about.

"Demi, that's not what I meant. I-I uh...shit." She gave me a sly smile as I grew more and more flustered, trying to dig myself out of this hole.

"Naya, calm down, its fine," she rested a hand on my shoulder almost immediately relaxing me. "Just tell me, do you really have feelings for me?"

I looked down at my lap. I knew this day would eventually come, I just didn't think it would be today. I had wanted to tell Demi about these feelings but I was so scared, and now here I am. I didn't know what to say. "I-I uh, I don't know, I think so...I mean ever since that kiss I..." I trailed off, nervously wringing my hands. I was stopped by Demi softly placing her hands over mine. I looked up into the eyes that were staring back at me.

"It's okay Naya...I um...I felt it too." She gave me a reassuring smile. I felt as though a weight had been lifted as I heard her words. She felt the same way, it wasn't just me. Something inside me wanted to lean in and kiss her, but I stopped myself. Just because she admitted to having some feelings for me too didn't mean we should act on them, I mean she had a boyfriend still and I well...I didn't think I should be kissing anyone now. Not after tonight. Tonight...for a moment I had forgotten. All the memories came flooding back in again and I broke my gaze with Demi to lean back into the pillow I was clinging to my chest. I felt Demi lean closer to me and place her hand on my back rubbing it in small circles in an effort to calm me down again. "Talk to me Naya...please." she whispered as I lifted my head slightly.

"For a second I...I almost forgot... but then it...it all came back." I whimpered in between sobs.

"It's okay Naya; it's all going to be okay. I'm right here." I don't know what made me do it, but hearing her words I dropped the pillow and wrapped my arms around her waist instead, nestling my head into her stomach. I felt her gasp slightly at my sudden movement, but then her body relaxed again as she began to run her fingers through my hair. "You don't have to talk anymore if you don't want to."

I slowly sat back up, releasing her from my grasp and looking into her deep brown eyes. How could she be so sweet? Honestly, I didn't really want to talk about it. I didn't really want to relive the moment again, but something about the look in her eyes made me want to tell her everything, I knew I needed to get it all out. "No, I need to get it off my chest." I murmured.

"Whatever you want Nay." She replied sweetly, taking my hand in hers and gently rubbing circles on the back of my hand with her thumb.

"Um where did I leave off?" I racked my brain trying to remember the last thing I had told Demi. "Oh, well uh after he accused me of, well y'know, he said um...some stuff about uh..." Shit. I didn't want to tell Demi what he had said about her. I knew her past and it would only tear her down. I quickly by passed my comment and continued on with my story as I struggled to hold back my tears. "Well anyway, he just said some stuff and I...well...I lost it. I pushed him into the wall and told him the hard truth; that it was all his fault, not mine. And...Um well he uh didn't want to hear it and that's how I got this." I pointed to my swollen eye, finally letting a few tears out as I thought back to that moment. The pure rage in his eyes and the hatred he wore on his face.

Demi gently wiped the tears from my cheeks as I continued on. "After he punched me," I winced at the words, still not being able to deal with the fact that I was talking about Sean. "He kinda snapped back to himself. He realized what he had done and begged me to forgive him, but I-I couldn't. I gave him the ring back and told him to leave. And then I called you..." I looked into her eyes before looking back down at my lap and letting more tears fall. I couldn't believe what had happened tonight.

"I'm glad you called me Naya. I'm so sorry this happened to you, but I'm here now okay?" She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer to her, hugging me, as I let my chin rest comfortably on her shoulder.

"Thank you Demi." I whispered in her ear before she pulled away.

"Would it be okay if I put some music on? It always helps calm me down whenever things get really bad." I nod softly as she gets up and connects her phone to a speaker before putting her playlist on shuffle. The first song that starts to play is one I know all too well. It's the one I would always play when I was home alone and thinking of Demi. Of course it would play now.

I ran my fingers through my hair as Demi sat down next to me, scooting closer before wrapping her arm around my shoulder and allowing my head to rest on hers. The artist begins to sing but I am just melting in Demi's arms. I was so thankful for her. I didn't understand how she could have this affect on me, but she just made me feel so...calm. Even after everything tonight, just sitting here in her arms, I could feel the pain slowly melting away. I start listening more closely to the song, now in the second verse, as I become more and more at ease.

_Has it ever crossed your mind_

_When we're hanging,_

_Spending time, girl, are we just friends?_

_Is there more?_

_Is there more?_

_Cause I believe that we can make this into something that'll last_

_Last forever_

_Forever_

As the song moved into the hook, I gently pulled away from Demi, turning to look into her eyes.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized_

_So mesmerized_

_And I've just got to know_

The song picked up into the chorus and we just kept staring at each other. Neither of us moving, just gazing into each other's eyes.

_Do you ever think_

_When you're all alone_

_All that we could be,_

_Where this thing could go_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is this real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch your breath?_

_When I look at you_

_Are you holding back?_

_Like the way I do_

_Cause I'm tryin', tryin' to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away_

As the song played out, we continued looking into each other's eyes, letting the lyrics sink in. As the last line was sung I couldn't take it anymore. I reached my hands up to cup Demi's face and leaned in, pressing my lips softly against hers. _Finally..._

_**Finally is right! I couldn't wait for you guys to read this chapter. I know it was still sad, but I loved writing Demi all loving and protective of Naya. And I mean, Naya finally made a move! The song used in this chapter is Crush by David Archuleta. I hope you guys liked it! **_

_**Also (side note), I just wanted to explain why I wrote Sean the way I did in the last chapter for the people that thought it was too much of a character change, unnecessary or would never have happened. The reason is due to Sean's inner conflicting demons. He knew what he was doing (cheating) was wrong, but he didn't want to admit it to himself. When Naya kept berating him and getting more and more aggressive he finally snapped and took out what he was feeling on Naya. However as you read, once he came down from his aggressive state he realized what he had done and accepted that it was his fault not Naya's (even though he was right about all the looks and how Naya acts around Demi). And for the few people saying it was too much of a character change, I had a friend who dated this guy for two years, he was as sweet as can be, but one day they got into a fight and he snapped and ended up punching her and breaking a rib. Even the sweetest people can snap so yeah. Anyway, they will be no more physical abuse in this story so don't worry lovelies, it was just necessary for how I want the story to pan out ;) And sorry for going on and on, just wanted to give you a bit of an explanation ;) (Oh also, I got the idea to have Sean act like this because in 2011 he was arrested/charged for sexual abuse/assault although the charges were dropped, so I mean he does have a bit of a past in real life).**_

_**The next chapter that I can't wait for you guys to read is chapter twelve cause I think I'm going to be adding an original song in. Let me know what you guys thought and if you have any suggestions! I just want to make this story the best it can be. Love you all, talk to you soon!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**You lucky ducks are getting this chapter before I even post it on tumblr lol. Hope you like it!**_

**World of Chances**

**Chapter Eight**

_Demi's POV_

I wanted to lean in and kiss her; she was sitting here right in front of me, my eyes meeting her gorgeous brown orbs. Everything felt right but I couldn't do it. I couldn't move any closer to meet the distance between our lips. I was so nervous of how she might react, especially with what had just happened to her, so I just kept staring at her, hoping I could quickly get over my fear. Just as I shut my eyes, ready to push myself to kiss her, I felt Naya close the gap, pressing her soft lips against mine. I felt fireworks going off. It was like the kiss we shared on set, only deeper, it allowed me the time to really realize my feelings for this girl. It allowed the spark to light the flame and pull me in, bringing out things I had never felt before with any of my other loves.

I wrapped my arms around her neck, pulling her closer to me as she reached up to tangle her hands in my hair, deepening the kiss. Everything felt so right; this is what I have been waiting for.

We slowly parted our lips, desperate for air. Naya leaned her forehead against mine, looking deeply into my eyes.

"Wow." She smiled wide.

"Yeah...wow." I breathed heavily, grinning from ear to ear. I leaned in for one more quick peck before leaning back on the couch, still wearing a stupid grin on my face.

"Well I feel a bit better now." She smirked at me as I let out a giggle.

"I'm happy to hear that." I was still coming down from the high of just kissing Naya. _I could only imagine the high I would get from having..._I stopped myself before my mind could finish the thought. _Don't get ahead of yourself Demetria._ I shook my head lightly and looked back at Naya, my gaze settling on her bruised eye. I raised my hand to caress her cheek, making sure to be very gentle around the tender area. I felt her flinch slightly at my touch before relaxing once more and shutting her eyes. "Let me get some ice for this okay?" She nodded her head slowly as I got up to grab an ice pack from the freezer.

As I stood up to walk to the kitchen I realized that music was still playing on my phone, so I walked over to the speaker it was hooked up to and paused it, unhooking my phone in the process. I smiled back at Naya and turned to head into the kitchen. I stopped at the freezer, grabbing an ice pack before placing it on the counter to grab a tea towel to wrap it in. I felt my phone buzz in the pocket and reach in to check what it was. As I turned on the home screen I looked at the text message that I had just received and felt my heart stop.

**From Wilmer 3 (11:47 p.m): **Hola mi amor. Hope you are feeling better :) Do you wanna do dinner tomorrow after the show?

Wilmer...Oh my god, what have I done? I felt sick to my stomach and could almost feel my throat closing up. I cheated on him, the man I love. _The man I love..._As I replay those words in my head, they don't seem to have the same impact as they once did. When I think of Wilmer, I don't feel the butterflies as strongly; they just seem to be fluttering peacefully. When we kiss, there is just the smallest of sparks instead of the flame that I used to feel.

Now when I feel the butterflies in my stomach flying swiftly and aggressively, it's because of Naya. And that kiss, it lit not just a flame, but fireworks. There was something in it that I had never even felt with Wilmer and it scared me. A month ago I would have said I would spend the rest of my life with him, but now, I don't know. I mean I just kissed, no made out with Naya, and I could feel my love for Wilmer slowly fading away.

_Why did she have to come into my life? _I quickly shake the thought off. It's not Naya's fault for how I feel, it's mine. If only I could have suppressed my feelings more this wouldn't have happened. I can't believe I kissed her, even though it felt so right here I am feeling so wrong about the whole thing. It's not even like I resisted, she kissed me and I kissed her back. I could feel my heart sinking as my stomach started to turn. How could I have done this to Wilmer?

I lean over, placing my elbows on the counter as I rested my head in my hands, trying not to let the tears out that are threatening to fall. Suddenly I feel two hands rest gently on my shoulders, I stand up straight and turn around to see Naya staring back at me with a worried expression on her face.

"What's going on Dem?"

"Nothing Naya..." I lied.

"Demi, it's been 15 minutes since you told me you were going to grab an ice pack for me. What's wrong?" She reached out to take my hand in hers. I felt my breath hitch slightly at just the touch of her skin against mine. Just standing here with her holding my hand put my thoughts at ease. _I don't need to bring up Wilmer. Not now._

"I was just thinking about that kiss." I gave her a small smile which she returned, although there was still a hint of worry in her eyes.

"Me too..." And just like that she leaned down to place one more kiss upon my lips, and once again I didn't resist. Instead I leaned further into it, allowing a small moan escape my lips as I tasted Naya's. _Perfection_. We parted our lips slowly as I looked up into Naya's eyes.

"I'm kinda sleepy Dem, would you mind if I went to bed?" She smiled down at me.

"Oh of course, I'm sure you are. Let me just grab you some stuff to change into." I left her in the kitchen to head to my closet to grab her some sweats and a night shirt. I was still coming back to reality after the second kiss, and once I did, it hit me like a train. _Fuck! You did it again you idiot. You've fucked everything up._ My thoughts grew increasingly hateful as I moved around in my closet looking for clothes that would fit Naya's taller body. I tried to shake them off, but they wouldn't go away. I had ruined everything that I had with Wilmer. I wasn't the type of person who could hide something like this from their partner. _I didn't think that I was the type of person who would cheat either..._I knew I would blurt it out eventually and it was going to kill him. I could picture the look in his eyes as I told him I cheated, how his expression would change and how he would never be able to think or look at me the same way ever again. How he would walk away and never come back.

I knew I was beyond in the wrong, but something about being with Naya felt so right. Just a single touch from her and I could forget my worries. I had never felt that way about someone before, especially a girl. _Since when was I even in to girls?_ I think to myself. I mean, I know I joke around with my fans all the time, but I never thought I would really swing that way. I was in completely foreign territory with Naya, but it all felt so easy, so normal, so right. What was going on with me?

I walked back out of my room into the kitchen to hand Naya the clothes I had found for her before pointing her in the direction of my bathroom so she could change. Once she was in the bathroom changing, I decided to put on my pajamas as well so I headed to my closet, my head still swirling with all these conflicting thoughts. One second I was hating myself for cheating on Wilmer and ruining our amazing relationship and the next second I could feel my feelings for Naya growing stronger and stronger.

All of a sudden I heard the bathroom door open, so I quickly pulled my nearest night shirt over my head and headed out of my closet. I saw Naya standing there in front of my bed with a confused look on her face. She was wearing my Misfits night shirt and some old sweats and I had to admit how sexy it was seeing her in my shirt.

"Um, where do you want me to sleep?" She questioned, but then quickly answered it herself. "I'll go sleep on the couch." Suddenly she seemed somewhat uncomfortable.

"No way, you can sleep in here if you want. I mean, I have this big comfy bed and all." I smirked at her. _Why was I being so goddamn flirty with her?_

"Are you sure? I'm totally fine sleeping on the couch." She reassured me.

"Honestly Nay it's fine. The couch is kinda dangerous to sleep on anyway. Last time I slept there I almost cracked my head open in the morning." She giggled as I scratched the back of my head, remembering that morning and how Wilmer rushed in to make sure I was okay. How he took care of me even though it was so early in the morning and I had woke him up. _What have I done?_

"Okay. Well thanks again Dem...for everything." She walked over and gave me a big hug. I nestled my head in her neck, taking in her scent, melting in her arms, forgetting about my worries. After a few more seconds she loosened her grip on me and turned to walk over to the bed and then snuggle herself under the covers.

"I'll be right back, just gonna go turn off the lights okay?" Her eyes were already closed and I could tell she was already drifting off to sleep, but she gave me a faint nod before I walked out of the room.

I shut off all the lights, still internally struggling with my actions. My head was telling me what I had done was wrong, that I loved Wilmer and I had betrayed him. Yet my heart told me that the kisses Naya and I had shared tonight were right. That I should follow through with my feelings, that there was something there, something I had never felt before. There was a possibility that I could grow to love Naya, that we could be happy together. _But wasn't I happy now? With Wilmer? _

I wanted to scream, I couldn't take the battle that was going on inside my head...it was killing me. I needed to talk to someone; I need to tell someone what I did. Still standing in the kitchen I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed the one person I could trust above anyone else, Marissa.

The phone rang and rang before she finally picked up.

"Demetria Devonne Lovato what the actual fuck? It's almost 2 in the morning!" She half whispered, half yelled on the other end. _Shit, how long have I been sitting out here?_

"I need to talk to you Riss." She must have sensed the pain in my voice as her tone completely changed to one of concern.

"What's going on Dem?" She questioned.

"I did something...something really bad." Marissa was the only person that knew about my feelings for Naya; she was the only person who I trusted to tell.

"Dem, where are you, what did you take?" Of course she would think I had relapsed. I felt an added pang of guilt in my heart knowing that that was what my friends and family were most worried about when it came to my life.

"No Marissa, I didn't take anything. I...I..." I broke down, quietly sobbing so I didn't wake Naya up. "I kissed Naya. I cheated on Wil. What have I done Riss? I ruined everything. I don't know what to do..." I was about to go on, blaming myself for everything but she cut me off before I had the chance.

"Demi, calm down okay?" Her voice was calm and soothing. "It's going to be okay. It was just a kiss Dem, just a kiss."

"No Riss, it wasn't. That's the thing," I sniffled. "When I kissed her I felt the spark again, but even stronger than before, even stronger than I ever felt with Wilmer. These feelings I have for her keep growing stronger and stronger and I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose Wil, but I don't want to lose Naya either. I don't know...fuck." I broke down again.

"What does your heart tell you D?"

"It's telling me to go for Naya. Fuck...but what about Wilmer? Last month I was picturing us getting married, us spending our lives together. But I can feel all those dreams slowly slipping away Marissa. I'm so scared."

"I know Dem, but love is scary. I know this is hard for you but you have to listen to your heart. I know you love Wil, but obviously you're falling for Naya. Yes, you may have messed up by acting on your feelings while still being in a relationship, but you have to think, was the juice worth the squeeze?"

I giggled lightly at her reference before understanding what she meant.

"Was it Dem?"

"I-I don't know." I sighed. Was it worth it? Was kissing Naya worth ruining my relationship with Wilmer? I don't even know what will come out of that kiss. Would we start dating? Would she be my girlfriend? Would we get married? I knew I was thinking way too far ahead, it was only a kiss, but my mind was getting the best of me, feeding thoughts into my head, giving me more things to stress about.

"Hey, it's okay. You don't need to figure it out right now. Take tomorrow and think about okay? Do you want me to come over after results show tomorrow night?"

I nodded my head before realizing Marissa wouldn't be able to see it. "Yeah Riss that would be great."

"Do you need to talk more Dem? I can tell you're thinking at a mile a minute." She was right; the thoughts were still rapidly firing around in my brain, but for some reason even talking to Marissa wouldn't calm them.

"No, I'm okay. I'm sorry for waking you up, thanks for helping me." I replied genuinely. I know Marissa was used to me waking her up at all hours of the night to talk, but it didn't make me feel any less bad about it.

"Don't worry okay D. I'm always here for you and I always will be. Try to get some sleep okay? I'll see you tomorrow." She reassured me. I'm so lucky to have this girl in my life. What would I do without her?

"Yeah can't wait. See you tomorrow Riss, night." I replied as I hung up the phone. I slowly meandered my way through the darkness back into my bedroom, trying not to trip over anything, which for me was a feat. I don't know what I would do if I was blind. I'd probably have to have someone cart me around in a wheel chair just to make sure I didn't break my leg walking around. _Did that already! _I giggled to myself.

I finally made it to my bedroom and shuffled my way over to my bed, taking note that Naya was sleeping on my side. I grumbled to myself before walking all the way around the bed to the other side and sliding gently under the covers, not wanting to wake her.

I tried to close my eyes and silence the thoughts but it was no use. I could hear Naya sleeping peacefully next to me, but I knew I would hardly get any sleep tonight. For once my mind was consumed with thoughts of Wilmer instead of Naya.

_**Okay, the end! 10 points to whoever can guess what movie Marissa referenced! I don't know if you guys realized but every so often I'll slip in a movie reference in one of the chapters haha. I'm a dork so...Anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter, it took me like three days to actually write it cause I would sit down, write a bunch and then get to a point where I couldn't think of what to say next. This was the first chapter that I actually encountered writers block! Yikes. Anyway, I hope it came together well. Let me know what you thought! Love you guys, thanks for all your support for this fic. Talk to you next Tuesday!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**World of Chances**

**Chapter Nine**

_Demi's POV_

I sat up in my bed gently, not wanting to wake Naya who was still sleeping peacefully next to me, with one arm draped over my stomach. I had gotten maybe two hours of sleep last night. Whenever I would start to drift off a new nightmare would start up and all I could see was Wilmer's face after I told him about Naya and I. I would wake up in a cold sweat, and then the cycle would start all over again. I couldn't even enjoy the feeling of Naya's arm holding me gently as it would just bring up all my feelings of guilt.

I looked over at the clock on my bed side table which read 7:35 a.m. I sighed, knowing I didn't have to be up for another three hours. I decided to get out of bed and make some tea, trying to think of anything that might put my mind somewhat at ease, anything other than kissing Naya, which seemed to be the only thing that really worked.

I gingerly scooted my way out from under the covers and then slid out of the bed before replacing my body with a pillow so Naya still had something to hold on to while she slept. I tiptoed my way into the kitchen, filling up my kettle and plugging it in before sitting at my kitchen table as I waited for the water to boil. I sat there, nervously twisting the ring on my left hand ring finger. The one that matched Wilmer's, a symbol of our love. I took it off and set it down a little too forcefully against the glass table. The loud clang of metal against glass startled me and I jumped, almost falling out of my chair. My heart returned to its normal rate as the quiet returned to my apartment and I sighed, hoping I hadn't woke Naya up.

I heard the water in my kettle start to boil and ran to unplug it before it started whistling. I poured the hot water over a bag of English breakfast tea and then added a couple scoops of brown sugar. Stirring my mug of tea I returned to the kitchen table. My eyelids were heavy from lack of sleep but I felt wide awake. I rubbed at my eyes and then my temples. I swiped open the screen of my phone which I had left on the table after my talk with Marissa last night. There was another text from Wilmer. _Shit, I never texted him back._

**From Wilmer 3 (7:08 a.m):** Hola princesa, I never heard back from you about tonight, but I wanted to let you know I had to fly out to New York again this morning for work. Sorry mi amor. I will be back tomorrow, can we have dinner? How are you feeling today? Have a good show tonight, I'll be watching ;)

God he's so sweet. And I'm such a bitch. How could I have done this to him? I type back a response, not wanting him to worry about me, but not wanting to lead on to anything that happened last night.

**To Wilmer 3 (7:53 a.m): **Hey babe, sorry about not responding last night I passed out as soon as I got home. I'm feeling okay now. Dinner tomorrow night sounds great.

As I sent the message I felt sick to my stomach. The whole text was a blatant lie. I don't know exactly why I agreed to dinner though. It must have been my subconscious telling me that I needed to be honest with Wilmer. _Fuck Demi. Could you be more horrible? _

Suddenly I heard light footsteps making their way through my apartment. I sat up straight as I saw Naya walk into the room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and letting out a quiet yawn. Wow, even in the morning she managed to look beautiful, whereas I probably looked like a hot mess. I ran my fingers through my hair, gently pulling at the tangles and knots that had appeared after my sleepless night.

"Morning." She yawned before smiling at me sweetly.

"Morning Naya, how are you feeling?" I focused my attention on her, trying to take my mind off of Wilmer and the hateful thoughts spinning through my mind.

"I'm good, finally got a good sleep. I'm a little sore though." She looked down at the floor, obviously thinking back to last night.

"Do you want me to get you something? I have some aspirin or Aleve uh I think I have Tylenol or um..." She cut me off before I could finish the list of meds I had. I hoped that she didn't think I was using or something, I just had collected a few bottles after all my clumsy accidents.

"I'm okay Dem." She reassured me, giggling lightly at my apparent nervousness. I still was getting used to her pet name for me, but every time she said it my heart fluttered.

"O-okay. Do you want tea? Or coffee? Something to eat?" I don't know why she was making me all jittery.

"Tea would be great," She chuckled as I got up and walked over to the kettle, turning it on once more. Then I opened up the drawer that held all me teas looking down. _Oh, what kind?_ "Are you not going to list off the hundred types of tea you have?" She laughed. I turned to look at her with a sarcastic look on my face.

"No smart-ass. What kind do you want?" It was so weird how with Naya she could make me so weak at the knees one moment but then bring out this confidence in me right after. She stood up to join me by the kettle to look at the teas, chuckling softly at my comment as she walked over.

She ran her finger over the boxes that I had before looking up at me. "I'll just have whatever you're having." She smiled sweetly before heading back to the table and sitting down. I grabbed a mug out of the cupboard, not realizing it was the mug Maddie gave me, and placed a teabag in it.

"Do you want anything in your tea?" I asked her, looking over to see her on her phone. She quickly looked up at me.

"Oh-um two scoops of sugar, brown if you have it." She replied before looking back down at the screen. I smiled to myself at the request as I added the sugar to the mug. _Just like me. _I heard the kettle boiling once more and unplugged it, pouring the water over the teabag and stirring it before bringing the mug over to Naya.

She put down her phone as she heard the mug clink onto the table. "Nice mug." She grinned. It was then that I realized I had given her Maddie's mug.

"It's my favorite. Consider yourself lucky." I smirked.

"How come?" She spun the mug around before picking it up to take a sip.

"My baby sister made it for me." I smiled before taking the mug from Naya's hands to show her the bottom. She beamed as she read the message Maddie had written for me.

"Awe that is so sweet. I can see why this is so special to you." I nodded as she brought the mug to her lips once more. That mug was extremely special to me. I never let anyone else use it, not even Wilmer or Marissa. _Why did I bring it out for Naya then? _I questioned myself as I took a sip of my tea which was now lukewarm. "So what are your plans for today?" Naya asked.

"Well, I have the X Factor results show again tonight, and then I have plans with my friend after," I said as I remembered my plans to have a chat with Marissa about my feelings for Naya and my relationship with Wilmer. "But I don't have anything to do until I leave for the show at 3. You?"

"I have to be on set in an hour..." She trailed off, looking at me with pain in her eyes. "Demi, I can't go looking like this, I don't want everyone to know what happened." She was right. Even though the swelling in her eye had gone down quite a bit it was still a very pronounced black and blue. I don't think makeup would do a very good job of covering it all up.

"Do you have to go? I mean, you could just call in sick right?" I tried to comfort her, but I honestly didn't know if she could. I know her filming schedule was a hell of a lot more rigorous than mine but surely she would be allowed to call in sick right? I mean everyone gets sick.

"I don't think so...We're on a really tight schedule." She looked down at her feet.

"Do you want me to call and see? I can just tell Ryan you went to dinner with me after the X Factor and you ended getting food poisoning or something? I don't want you to put yourself in a situation where you're gonna be uncomfortable Nay. You've been through enough." I placed my hand over her hand that had been resting on the table.

"Would you call? I'm a horrible liar," She chuckled lightly before looking worried. "Not to mean that you're a good liar or anything."

I giggled, "I know what you meant Naya. Don't worry. I'll go call Ryan right now okay?"

I got up from my chair and headed into the living room to call him. I let out a thankful sigh when he told me it was okay for Naya to miss today. He said she didn't have to be on set until next Monday and that she would just have to put in an extra long day. I hung up the phone after hearing Ryan tell me to wish Naya a speedy recovery and headed back to the kitchen table.

"All good," I smiled at her. "You don't have to be back till Monday." I watched her breathe a sigh of relief before returning my smile.

"Thank you Demi." She said genuinely.

"No worries." I reassured her before standing back up to throw out my tea which had gone cold. I noticed Naya was all done with hers as well and took the mug with me. I rinsed them both out and placed them in the dishwasher before returning to my seat.

"I should probably get out of your hair. You've been so gracious, but I'm sure you'd like some time to yourself." Naya said as she rubbed the back of her neck, looking uneasy.

"You don't have to go Naya. In fact, if you would be okay with it, I'd like you to stay." I smiled at her hopefully. I really did want her to stay. Having her around and talking to her kept my mind off of the guilt I was feeling.

"Oh," She looked surprised, as if she didn't expect me to want her to hang around with me._ Where was all this coming from? _We were pretty close last night and now she's acting like we just met. "Are you sure?" I nodded in reply to her question. "Well, I'd like that then." Finally the comfortable smile she usually wore reappeared on her face.

We moved over to the couch and continued to talk. We steered clear of talking about the kisses we shared last night, but just chatted about work, pastimes and told each other funny and embarrassing stories about ourselves. Every so often Naya would get really quiet and quickly thank me for taking her in last night before returning to normal. It was really nice getting to know more about Naya. Even though it seemed like we had known each other forever, I realized I didn't really know that much about her.

At one point in our conversation there was a lull, it seemed as though we had run out of stories to tell each other which was a feat for me seeing as I was constantly embarrassing myself. Suddenly a thought popped into my head. Last night, when Naya was telling me about how she got her black eye she paused. She said Sean had said something that caused her to push him into the wall, which was what led to him hitting her again. I don't know what possessed me to ask her what he had said, knowing that Naya most likely did not want to bring up the topic again, but I still asked. "Naya?"

"Uh huh?"

"Can I ask you something...about last night?" She hesitated before nodding slowly with a puzzled look on her face. "When you were telling me about what happened last night you uh said Sean said something that made you push him," I paused. "What did he say?"

Naya looked down at her lap at my words. Obviously she had been avoiding telling me what he said. I started feeling guilty and was about to tell her to forget I asked when I heard her take a deep breath and start talking.

"He um, well...I don't really want to get into exactly what he said but uh," She was hesitant. "He said some pretty shitty stuff about you and well, I don't know. When he was talking badly about you I just saw red and well yeah." She glanced up at me before quickly looking back down at her lap. I let my hand rest on her back, rubbing it in circles trying to comfort her, hating to see her upset. Yet one thing kept playing over and over in my mind, replacing the thoughts of Wilmer. _She was defending me. _

_*After the X Factor, back at Demi's apartment*_

I had dropped Naya off back at her house after she reassured me for the 1000th time that she would be okay and had headed to the X Factor. I don't remember much of the show, only knowing that none of my girls got voted off, even though Khaya had been in the bottom two for some reason.

My mind had been so filled with thoughts all day but surprisingly they hadn't really been about Wilmer. I couldn't think of him, not after knowing what Naya had done for me. She put herself in danger just to defend me. Honestly the action made my heart melt. Wilmer was always very caring and supportive, but I don't remember him ever putting himself in harm's way just to protect my name.

I heard a knock on my door which snapped me back to reality. I walked over and opened it, revealing Marissa smiling and holding a pint of Ben and Jerry's.

"Hey girl!" She beamed, handing me the ice cream. "I know you probably won't want it but I thought I'd come prepared just in case."

I smiled back at her, surprisingly today I felt like I could stomach a scoop or two. "Thanks Riss." I closed the door behind her before heading to the kitchen and scooping out the ice cream into two bowls. We headed over to sit in the living room and slowly began to eat.

"So, have you been thinking about what we talked about last night?" She questioned me.

"All fucking day." I laughed lightly.

"And?" She raised an eyebrow, waiting to hear my answer.

I felt the words tumble right out of my mouth before I even had a chance to think about what I was saying.

"It was worth the squeeze."

_**Oh boy! I guess you guys can tell what's going to happen next, but there should be a bit of a surprise for you guys still ;). I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please let me know what you thought! I want to make this story as best as it can be so your reviews are super important and helpful to me! **_

_**Also shout out to **__**ZEDLCMJC**____**who was the first person to guess correctly about Marissa's reference last chapter. It was from one of my faves, The Girl Next Door. **_

_**Talk you guys next Tuesday!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**World of Chances **

**Chapter Ten**

**Trigger Warning ***mentions of self-harm*

_Demi's POV_

I sat on my couch nervously wringing my hands. I think I must have looked up at the clock a thousand times, seeing if it had changed from 5:44 to 5:45. Tonight was the night where I broke Wilmer's heart. Tonight was the night I would tell him I cheated and watch him walk out of my life forever. Tonight is a night I will never be able to forget.

Finally I saw the clock change and got up to check myself in the mirror before heading out the door to meet Wilmer. As I walked down to the valet I clutched my apartment key tightly in my hand, feeling the pain of its rough edges pressing into my skin. I knew it was going to leave a mark but I just kept squeezing it tighter, watching as my knuckles whitened. I tried to keep a relaxed look on my face as I walked out the front door of my apartment complex, but obviously I wasn't doing a very good job. I felt a small tap on my shoulder as I walked towards the valet.

"Ms. Lovato?" I turned around to see Ronald, his grey eyes filled with concern.

"Yes?" I nodded.

"Is everything alright? You look...upset." I loosened my grip on my apartment key, trying to give off a relaxed vibe as I lied to him.

"No, no. I'm just in a rush. I'm supposed to meet someone in 10 minutes." I replied as I looked down at my watch.

"Oh, okay. Well um, have a nice night." He still looked slightly confused, but shook his head and headed back to his post.

I breathed out a small agitated sigh as I walked over to the valet, handing the attendant my parking slip. I could feel my stomach twisting in knots. I felt like at any moment I could throw up. I knew I was doing the right thing, but it didn't stop me from feeling like shit. _I just want to get this over with_. I thought to myself, trying to not to let out the tears that were threatening to break free.

My car pulled up in front of me and I walked around to the driver's side, slipping the valet a $5 before sinking into the front seat. As soon as he shut the door after me I slammed my foot on the gas, pulling out into traffic. _Thank god there was no oncoming traffic you moron._ I sighed, rubbing my left temple with my free hand. My heart was racing, and it seems that I was trying to get my car to match the speed. I wasn't focused on my driving, I could only think of Wilmer's face. I snapped back suddenly though as I saw the car in front of me slam on the break. I mimicked his action, feeling my heart stop. I was definitely lucky I was in a sports car with such sensitive breaks or I would have been dead. _Calm down...calm down...think of why you're doing this in the first place._ Why was I? _For Naya._ For Naya...The words played over and over in my head as I resumed driving, at a considerably slower pace.

I had to end things with Wilmer so I could see what the future held for me and Naya. With Naya, even though I was most definitely in uncharted territory, everything felt right. The way we talked, the way her skin felt on mine, the way her lips melded perfectly with mine. I always had iron-clad walls up around everyone, and it would take people so much effort to actually break them down to get closer to me. But with Naya, the moment her lips were on mine when we kissed for the first time on set, the walls came crashing down.

I couldn't deny my feelings for her, they were strong and they were real. Knowing that she shared them as well just intensified them and me feel like we could go further than just crushing. Something about her made me think she was the person I had been waiting for all my life. And that's why I was going to walk into that restaurant, sit down, and break Wilmer's heart. I don't want to, god knows I don't, but I don't trust myself around Naya. I didn't want anything further to happen between us while still being with Wil. It would only hurt him more.

I could feel my own heart breaking as I pulled into the parking lot beside the restaurant. There was no denying that I was falling for Naya, but it didn't mean that I no longer loved Wilmer. We have been together for almost four years now and I was going to throw that all away. He has been there for me through all of my problems. He has stood by my side through all of the accusations, and he was always there for me through my hardest nights. _Maybe I shouldn't do this..._I thought to myself as I sat silently in my parked car. _No...I have to._ Regardless of my feelings for Naya, I don't think I could keep this lie inside of me.

I have to believe that this is for the best. Although it would be the end of Wilmer and I, it could be the start of me and Naya. _She_ could be the one that was always there, always by my side. I know she couldn't replace Wilmer, as he would always hold a place in my heart. But I had a feeling that she could be even more.

I sighed deeply before getting out of my car and walking towards the restaurant. Thankfully Wilmer had chosen a new one that was quite secluded so there were no paparazzi. I would have hated to have to call Max on his day off.

I opened up the front door and walked up to the hostess, who stood there with her mouth agape.

"M-may I help you...Ms. Ms Lovato?" She stuttered. I smiled at her as I spotted Wilmer waving at me from the back corner of the restaurant.

"Nope, I'm all good my date's here." I pointed to the direction of Wilmer as I felt my heart sink slightly. _My date..._this will be the last time I will be using the words in regards to Wilmer.

I walked slowly over to him as he got up to pull out my chair for me and take my jacket. He placed a quick kiss on my cheek before I sat down.

"Hola nena, how are you? Feeling better today?" He smiled at me as he opened up his menu.

"Y-yes. I'm doing better Wil. How are you?" I smiled back, looking straight down at my menu. This was going to be even harder than I thought. Looking into his eyes, ugh...How was I going to break the news? I briefly thought about waiting until after dinner, but decided against it. I needed to get this off my chest now. I knew if I didn't, the second my meal came I would most likely barf all over the table.

"I'm good, princesa. Tired, but good. I'm very happy to see you." He beamed at me. I tried to savor the last few moments of that smile, that look in his eyes, the love he has for me.

"We...we need to talk Wilmer." I shifted my glance upward briefly before looking down at my lap. I caught the look of confusion on his face.

"What's wrong?" His tone became less loving and more serious.

"I...I...I think we should um..." I looked into his eyes and felt my heart tearing apart. "break up." I muttered the last two words, they were almost inaudible.

"W-why? Mi amor what did I do?" He looked shocked. _It was me..._I thought to myself as I reached my hand up to place it on top of his.

"Nothing Wil." I could feel my tears building up.

"Is there someone else Demetria?" He suddenly turned serious again. He never used my full name unless he was playing around or angry and I was guessing it was the latter.

I let the tears fall as I nodded slowly, looking back down at my lap.

"Did...did you cheat on me?" He asked gently. I could tell by his voice that this was killing him.

I looked up into his deep brown eyes. I could almost see his heart breaking into a million pieces. I wanted to say yes, but the words wouldn't come out. Part of me wanted to hold on to him. I didn't want to shatter everything we had built. Four years of love down the drain because I acted on a stupid impulse and started falling hard for someone else.

I shook my head in reply. Furrowing my brow, feeling sick with myself and my lie. I felt his gentle hand on chin as he slowly lifted my head to meet his gaze.

"Is this really what you want Demi?" Even though he was speaking softly, it wasn't the tone he normally took with me. There was no pet names, no princesa, hermosa, mi amor. Just Demi.

"Yes...I'm sorry Wil. I really am. I didn't want this to happen." I could see the tears building in his eyes. I had broken him. The man who helped put me back together.

"I...I understand. I want you to know Demi...I will always love you. I'm...I'm just sorry I wasn't enough for you." He pushed his chair back before twisting the ring that matched mine off of his left ring finger, throwing it onto the table and walking right out the door.

I could feel the sobs begin to build up and I really didn't feel like breaking down in the middle of a restaurant so I quickly grabbed a $20 from my wallet and threw it on the table before running out the front door and back to my car. Once I was alone I let the tears fall. How could I have just done that? I broke his heart. I could picture his face in my head, crying, longing for someone who was no longer there.

I held my head in my hands as I let my hot tears stream down my face, taking my makeup with it. I didn't care. I deserved how I felt. I was such a horrible person. Again the demons in my head started chanting, telling me how disgusting I was, how I was a piece of shit and worthless.

The voices kept getting louder and louder, I couldn't hear my own thoughts anymore. I ran my fingers through my hair, letting out a scream. I wanted them to stop. I tried thinking positive, telling myself that what they were saying wasn't true but it was no use. I looked down at my wrists, letting my tears fall on to my 'Stay Strong' tattoos. I kept chanting the words in my head but it seemed as though the voices only got louder, drowning them out. It was times like this when I wanted to grab the razor. It was the only thing that could silence them. I grabbed my purse, shuffling through it, looking for something sharp but I found nothing. Not even a safety pin. And thanks to modern technology, my car was a push start so I didn't even have real keys. _Keys..._My apartment key. I reached into my pocket and grabbed it. It was dull, but at least it was something. I didn't know if it would make a cut but at least I knew it would cause me some amount of pain.

I held the key above my left wrist, right below my 'Stay' tattoo. I was just about to drag it across my skin when I felt my phone buzz in my pants pocket and then begin to ring. The tone that was playing was only set for one contact. Naya.

The demons seemed to quiet down slightly as I saw her name on my phone screen. I debated picking up the phone, but I finally let out an aggravated sigh and answered the call.

"Hey Dem," She said happily. "I thought you weren't gonna pick up." She chuckled.

For some reason the sound of her voice on the other silenced the voices to a dull whisper and I dropped the key that I was still holding.

"H-hey N-nay..." I broke down again, not that the tears ever really stopped falling.

"Oh my god, Demi what's wrong. Where are you? Do you need me to come get you? Shit, please don't cry." I could hear the worry in her voice. I needed to see her.

"C-can I come over?" I questioned.

"Of course. I'll be waiting." I hung up the phone at her words and turned my car on. Shooting backwards and speeding off to her house.

I had a death grip on the steering wheel and noticed that my knuckles were completely white. I kept repeating Naya's name in my head, thinking of her voice. It was helping a bit to silence the demons, but they were still most definitely there. At least after hearing Naya I could actually somewhat hear my own thoughts.

I pulled up to Naya's house in record time, screeching to a halt in her driveway. She must have heard me because as I got out of my car she ran out the front door towards me. I met her halfway and we both stopped. She looked at me up and down before I ran towards her again, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her in for a tight hug as I sobbed into her shoulder.

I felt one of her hands slowly rubbing my back while the other hand was stroking the back of my head as I continued to cry. I nestled my head into her neck, holding her tighter as I took in her scent. She smelled of strawberries and vanilla and it was heavenly.

She pulled away to look into my eyes and raise a hand to caress my cheek and wipe some of the tears away. She ran a hand down the length of my arm to take my hand and then she proceeded to lead me into her house.

As we walked I used my free hand to wipe my tears, and then used my arm to wipe my nose like some kind of three year old. She led me through the main level of her house into the living room. Due to the circumstances of my last visit I didn't really have time to take in my surroundings, but as I looked around I gasped lightly at how beautiful it really was. It was warm and inviting, while still being incredibly modern and stylish. _Just like_ _Naya._

We made it to the living room and she led me to the couch, sitting me down before she sat right beside me. She kept my hand in hers as she looked straight into my eyes.

"What happened Dem?"

"I, well I, I broke up with Wilmer." I replied as I felt a few more tears leave my eyes and stream down my cheeks. Naya moved closer to me, wiping them away with her thumb once more. I melted under her touch and took her hand in mine, placing a soft kiss to the thumb that was still caressing my cheek. As soon as my lips left her skin she pulled her hand away. I felt a look of confusion spread across my face as Naya's wore a scared look.

"W-why?" She stammered. Why was she acting so scared? It's not like we haven't kissed before.

"Cause of my feelings for you. Those kisses the other night Nay...don't tell me you don't wanna see where this thing could go too." I pushed myself closer to her, placing a hand on her thigh. "You make me feel things no one else has made me feel before. You've done things for me no one else had. I...Well I want this." I leaned forward to meet the distance between our lips, almost moaning at the feeling and taste of her lips.

Suddenly her eyes opened and she shot back. "I...I don't want this. No, I'll admit those kisses felt amazing, but I can't do this. We're just friends Demi. I...I don't want you." Her words cut like a knife and I could feel my heart shattering into a million tiny pieces.

I stood up rapidly, heading for the front door, hearing Naya calling my name, beckoning me to come back, but I didn't want to hear it. _This is what you deserve_.

I sobbed the whole way home, listening the voices in my head once again tell me how worthless I was and how I wasn't deserving of the love I was so desperately craving. Once I reached my building I jumped out of my car, not even waiting for the valet to give me my slip, and ran inside. I could hear a few of the workers asking if I was okay but I ran past them. I hid my face as I waited for the impatiently for the elevator, trying to hold in my tears even just for a few moments but it was no use, they wouldn't stop.

Once I finally made it up to my apartment I slammed the door behind me and fell to the floor. I was a mess. Normally I would call Wilmer and he would be over in a matter of minutes to console me, but now that wasn't an option and neither was calling Naya. I thought about calling Marissa, but quickly remembered she had flown back to Texas for the week, that only made me sob harder. I had no one. I was alone.

I don't know how long I was lying on the floor bawling, but it felt like a century. The tears wouldn't stop. I hate myself. I hate what I've done. Why am I such a fuck up?

I picked myself up off the ground, still whimpering, in search of some release. Something to quiet the voices, something to ease the pain. I ran to my bathroom only to remember that before I moved into my place, Marissa, my mom and Eddie had made me throw every last one of my razor blades away. Even the ones I had hidden in case of emergency. I let out an aggravated scream as I left the room.

I was about to walk into the kitchen, in search of a knife or some other sharp object to inflict on myself, when my eyes landed on my guitars. I kept a couple at home so I could play and practice without having to go into the studio every time. Other than Maddie's mug, these were my most treasured possessions.

I walked over to pick up my acoustic guitar and slid the strap over my shoulder, sighing I shuffled over to my couch and sat down, strumming a few simple chords as I walked. I wasn't playing a tune that I knew, but it seemed as though my fingers had a mind of their own, creating a soft and simple melody that seemed to put my whole body at ease.

I sat down on the couch, resting my feet on the coffee table in front of me and continued to play, humming along to this unknown melody. This was why I loved music, it had the ability to put my mind at rest, and even though my heart was still aching it reminded me that _it_ would always be there to pick up the pieces. I don't know what I would do without it.

I continued to play, swaying along to the song, as the perfect words to go with it popped into my mind. I heard my phone ringing, knowing it was Naya, but I didn't care. I was now completely focused on the tune. I stood up, still strumming lightly as I walked into my bedroom to grab my song journal from my bedside table. I always kept it there in case I had any new song ideas. I always seemed to think best at night. I picked it up and walked back into the living room, sitting back down on the couch, with my journal on the coffee table, and resumed playing, stopping every so often to jot down more words.

My phone kept buzzing but still I ignored it. I was too consumed with the song.

_**Okay that's it for this chapter. This one was a little longer than the majority of the others. I got a lot of reviews saying they liked long chapters so I have been trying to make them longer but sometimes I just run out of stuff to say. I didn't really know how to end this chapter but hopefully it ended well. Next chapter we'll find out what the fuck is going on with Naya. Honestly if I had Demi throwing herself at me I would be all for it :P Anyway, hope you guys liked the chapter, please send me reviews or asks cause I love hearing from y'all! Talk to you Tuesday!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**World of Chances**

**Chapter 11**

**Trigger Warning ***mention of self-harm*

_Naya's POV_

What have I done? Why had I said those things to her? There was no denying I shared her feelings, but then why did I push her away? I watched her run right out the front door and leave, new tears streaming down her flawless face and felt my heart break. I wanted to run after her, turn her around and tell her I was wrong, that I didn't mean the things I had said, but my feet wouldn't move. Even as I called after her, I hoped she would turn around and come back to let me explain, but I knew she wouldn't. I had ruined any chance I had at the happiness I felt just being with her. It was all over.

I paced around my house for what seemed like hours, as I cried silently; mourning the loss of the girl who made me feel things I never even thought were possible. Every so often I would stop and dial her number, praying that she would pick up, but she never did. Every single time it went straight to voicemail.

"Hey you've reached Demi, please leave your name and number and I'll think about calling you back...maybe." There was a soft giggle at the end of her message and each time I heard it I would feel my heart melt.

After the eighth time I called I realized I was now just waiting for her answering machine to kick in just so I could hear her soft voice come through the other end.

I was so worried about her; I wondered what she was doing right now. I knew she had a troubled past and I thought about the scars that adorned her wrists. I prayed that she wasn't adding any new ones to her collection, but it didn't stop the worries that she was. _I should go check on her._ I thought to myself, but I was quickly reminded that I didn't have her address and the last time I was at her place I wasn't really paying too much attention as to how to get there. _Not that she'd let me in anyways..._

It killed me inside knowing I had just thrown away any chance of happiness, and it pained me to think that my words had most likely caused her to think there was something wrong with her. There wasn't...it was all me. I was scared shitless of the feelings I had for her. They were so much stronger than any feelings I had had for anyone else, even Sean, and it frightened me to think about what could come of them.

But why was I so scared? I knew she cared about me...a lot. And those kisses we shared, even just thinking about them I could feel my heart fluttering. Her lips fit perfectly with mine, like we were made for each other, and the fireworks that were set off as a result always left me feeling amazed and wanting more. But still I was scared. Scared of her...what she was doing to me...where this could lead...of her hurting me just like everyone else had.

That's the real reason, I was so used to getting hurt, I assumed it was going to happen again, and I don't think I could survive if she was the one to hurt me. These feelings I had for her were so incredibly strong, and I knew I wouldn't be able to handle it if she did the same thing every one of my past boyfriends had done. So I broke it off before I even had the chance to let her prove me wrong.

_Demi's POV _

_*next day*_

The light was streaming through the curtains, causing me to wake up from my slumber. I don't remember when I fell asleep exactly but I knew it was late. I started to slowly open up my eyes, wincing at the light, and began to slowly sit up. I jumped at the sound of my guitar falling on the floor; _I must have fallen asleep with it on my lap_. Running my fingers through my tangled hair, I leaned down slowly to pick it up, tensing up as I feel the aches that sleeping on the couch have added to my muscles.

Once I had the guitar in my grasp I gently stood up and walked it over to its respective stand. _I'll tune it later._ Rubbing the back of my neck I walked into my bedroom and then in to my bathroom to draw myself a bath, anything that would soothe my aching muscles.

I let the water run before stripping myself of my clothes, I hadn't changed at all last night. I shook my head in complete disbelief that I was able to sleep for as long as I did wearing my tight leather pants. Finally once the water had reached an appropriate level I dipped a toe in, testing the temperature, and then proceeded to sink the rest of my body into the bathtub. I let out a sigh at the feeling of the hot water against my tense body.

As I sat there, soaking, I heard my phone buzz. It was still in my pants pocket so I leaned over the edge and struggled to remove it from them. Turning on the screen the first thing that popped up was a text from Marissa and right below it, 15 missed calls from Naya.

Why would she have even bothered to call? I think she made it pretty obvious last night that she didn't care about me. Her words started to play over again in my head. _I don't want you...I don't want you._ The words cut right through my already broken heart.

I furrowed my brow and turned my gaze downward, mulling over my thoughts, and then dunked my head under the water to soak my hair. It was killing me knowing I had broken up with Wilmer for her. I thought we could be something; I wanted us to be something. Truth be told, I think what was killing me the most was knowing that I couldn't have her.

After about an hour passed I decided to get out of the tub before I turned into a shriveled prune. Thank goodness I didn't have to work until Monday so I had nowhere to be. After last night's disaster, I didn't really want to be anywhere than right here at home.

I dried myself off and walked to my closet to throw on some sweats and an old t-shirt before walking to my kitchen to make myself some tea. As I pulled out Maddie's cup I realized that it didn't just remind me of my baby sister anymore, now it also reminded me of Naya.

Every time I thought of her I could feel my heart breaking a little more. Part of me wondered if she had really meant what she said. Maybe she was scared? _No...She didn't sound scared._ I could feel a lump growing in my throat but I was able to suppress it. _No more tears._

I poured the boiling water into my mug and stirred the liquid before adding two scoops of brown sugar. My heart stopped as I remembered that's just how Naya took it. _Fuck_. I threw down the spoon, angry at myself that I kept thinking about her. It was no use though, I cared so deeply for her and knowing she didn't want to reciprocate my feelings tore me to pieces.

I wished she felt the same; it was really all I wanted right now. I knew it was the only thing that could stop the heartache, but even though I hoped she didn't really mean the words she had said, I kept telling myself that it would never happen. She made herself extremely clear as to how she felt.

I picked up my mug and walked back over to the couch, noticing my song journal still wide open, its once crisp pages now stained with my tears. I set my mug down before picking up the journal, skimming through the lyrics I had wrote down. I let a few tears fall as I read through the words, just now realizing what the song was about. Last night my mind had been so cloudy with grief that I honestly thought that I was just writing words down, jotting down sentences that didn't make sense. But as I read the song over and over I realized that that wasn't the case. This song was for Naya. It was everything I wanted to say to her but didn't have the courage to.

As I read the last line for the final time I let out a determined sigh. Even though my mind was telling me that she had meant what she said last night, my heart was telling me I needed to tell her how I felt. I needed to make her understand how her words made me feel and how much I truly care for her. If I felt for Naya like I think I do, I won't give up that easily.

I stood up from the couch, heading to my bedroom to get ready. Once I had done myself up to my standards I walked over to my guitars, quickly grabbing my acoustic guitar once more. I strummed it a few times, tuning it perfectly before placing it in its case and heading out the front door. I was going to follow my heart, even if it put me at risk of having it broken once more.

_Naya's POV_

I didn't get any sleep last night. My mind kept playing over the look in Demi's eyes when I told her I didn't want her. I still can't get over that I would even let those words leave my mouth, especially when they weren't true. I didn't want anyone else but her, but I was so scared. I was so scared of letting someone in again and allowing myself to be vulnerable once more.

I rolled over in my bed to pick up my phone, swiping it open. My heart sank as the first screen to come up was the one of Demi's contact info. In the left hand corner was her icon, the picture of her pretending to kiss my cheek that we took on our first day. I let my thumb hover over her number, thinking of dialing it once more but I decided against it, locking my phone again. If she didn't want to hear what I had to say the first fifteen times, why would the sixteenth be any different?

I placed my phone back on the nightstand before rolling out of bed as I rubbed at my eyes, sore from lack of sleep. I still felt some slight pain around my left eye, but thankfully the bruise was almost gone. As I touched the area around my eye my mind flashed back to that night. How Demi came running to my rescue, not caring about anything else but making sure I was okay. I was so grateful for everything she had done. And then that kiss...wow. I felt my heart drop again as I acknowledge that I wouldn't ever get to feel how her lips felt on mine, how she tasted and how it left me wanting more again.

I shuffled out of my room to make myself some breakfast. After I made it to the kitchen I grabbed some cereal from the cupboard and then some of my vanilla Greek yogurt from the fridge, dumping both items into a bowl and mixing them together before adding some blueberries. I picked up the bowl and headed over to my kitchen table to sit and eat.

I stirred my spoon around in the bowl, picking up spoonfuls of yogurt only to drop them back into the bowl. I didn't even have the mental capacity to focusing on eating; all I could think of was Demi.

Suddenly I heard my phone ringing back in my bedroom so I got up and ran to answer it, my heart racing, hoping it was her. I didn't even have time to look at the caller before I picked it up.

"Hello Demi?" I answered eagerly.

"Uh no...it's Lea," I felt my body tense up as I heard the familiar voice come through the phone. "I take it you were expecting a call." She spoke, her voice dripping in sass.

I put on my best Santana act as I replied, not wanting to let her in on how I was truly feeling. "Maybe I was or maybe I wasn't," I huffed. "What can I do for you Lea?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing. Ryan said you got food poisoning a couple days ago from a restaurant you and Demi went to." I shut my eyes tight, wincing at just the sound of her name.

"Oh...uh yeah. I'm doing better now. Should be all good for Monday." I replied.

"Um, okay Naya. Well, I was also calling to see if you wanted to do dinner tonight? Me and some of the cast were thinking of having a girl's night." Her tone went from disbelieving to chipper as she spoke. I didn't want to go out. I wanted to spend my day and night here at home, wallowing in self pity and worry. There was only one person I wanted to see and I am almost certain she doesn't want to see me.

"Oh...well...thank you for the invite Lea, but I um," Shit, I couldn't tell her I wasn't feeling well, I just told her I was fine. I quickly made up a new lie before she got too suspicious. "I already have dinner plans with my uh, brother. Maybe Sunday?"

"Oh okay...well yeah Sunday should be fine. I'll talk to you later okay? Have fun with Mychal. Love you girl." She hung up the phone and I breathed out a small sigh of relief knowing that I still had the whole day to mope around and feel sorry for myself as well as self-loathe at what I had done.

I threw my phone on the bed before heading back out to the kitchen to try and eat my breakfast. Just as I was about to sit down I heard a faint knock on my front door. I walked over, confused as to who would be knocking on my door. There weren't many people that knew exactly where I lived, and I was almost certain none of them would just show up at my house unannounced. I opened the door slowly, only to feel my heart stop once more. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Demi.

As I opened the door wider, I felt my heart skip a beat. She looked as beautiful as ever, although her eyes were slightly red and puffy, telling me she had been crying all night. As I looked her over, taking her all in, still shocked at the fact that she was standing in front of me, I noticed the guitar slung across her back. I cocked my head to the left, slightly confused as to why she had it with her.

"W-what are you doing her Demi?" I quizzed her.

"I...I came to play you something. I just want you to hear it and then I'll leave, I promise." I nodded and let her in, shutting the door behind her. I wanted to tell her that I didn't want her to leave, but I felt my nerves rising up once more. I was so curious as to what she had to say. I led her into my living room, sitting down on the couch opposite her, ready to listen to her every word.

I watched her slide her guitar around to her front before sitting down and breathing in heavily. As she began to strum the first few notes I slid forward in my seat, intent on listening.

_This love is something I've never felt_

_Something that you'll never know_

_I think about you every single day_

_No I can't seem to let you go_

_Oh, it seems we're worlds apart_

_But I feel so close to you_

_I try to reach out_

_And send my love to you_

_I wanna say the words_

_But you'll never hear them _

_So I'll just write them down_

_And then repeat them_

I watched her attentively, hearing the way her beautiful voice broke slightly at the words.

_My love is for your eyes only_

_I could never love anyone else like I've been lovin' you_

_And this song is for your ears only_

_As I tell you how much you mean to me_

_And what I wish I meant to you_

I felt a lump rise in my throat at the sound of her lyrics. Tears were threatening to break free but I held them back. If only she knew how I felt, how much she _did_ mean to me.

_Knowing I can't have you breaks my heart everyday_

_I wanna touch you, trace the lines of your tattoos_

_And hold you close to me_

_Show you how special you are_

_And what you mean to me_

_You're all I dream about_

_I write in my journal all the words that remind me of your face_

_And the tears stain every page_

_As I remember you won't ever feel the same_

_My love is for your eyes only_

_I could never love anyone else like I've been lovin' you_

_And this song is for your ears only_

_As I tell you how much you mean to me_

_And what I wish I meant to you_

Part of me wanted to jump up and kiss her right now. Give her all the love that she deserved. But I was entranced by her voice. All I wanted to do was listen to her.

_In my eyes you're flawless_

_And wonderfully made_

_But the thoughts cut like a knife_

_When I turn out the lights_

_And know you won't ever lie next to me_

I watched her pause and take a deep breath before finishing the song. A few tears fell from her gorgeous eyes. I knew this must be incredibly hard for her, pouring her heart out to someone who said such a horrible thing to her.

_My love is for your eyes only_

_I could never love anyone else like I've been lovin' you_

_And this song is for your ears only_

_As I tell you how much you mean to me_

_And what I wish I meant to you_

She strummed the final note and stood up.

"Well, t-that's that." She wiped the tears from her eyes before slinging her guitar back behind her and turning to walk towards the front door. She was about halfway there when I finally mustered up all my strength to run after her and gently grab her arm turning her around to face me. I stared down into her eyes, they were filled with sadness and all I wanted to do was return the light to them. All I wanted to do was show her that I was wrong, I felt the same way about her as she did about me.

"What Naya?" She looked up at me, a single tear falling down her cheek. I breathed in, gathering up my courage, and leaned towards her, pressing a soft kiss upon her perfect lips. I wanted to deepen it, stay in this moment forever, but she pulled away mere moments after our lips met. "Why...why did you do that?" She looked puzzled.

"I was wrong Dem. I don't..." I paused. "I don't want anyone else but you." I saw a wide smile appear at my words. There was still uncertainty in her eyes, but I could see a glimpse of light returning to her chocolate brown orbs.

"A-are you sure?" She asked hesitantly.

"Positive." I replied as she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me in to a loving kiss.

_**YAY! Finally Naya came to her senses. So um, the song I used in this chapter was one I wrote actually. It's called For Your Eyes Only and to be honest it was my inspiration to write this fic. I hope you guys liked it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter as well. I am so happy you guys are enjoying the story and cannot wait for you to read more. I wish I had the time to just sit and write the whole thing and upload it all at once so you guys didn't have to wait haha. **_

_**Also THANK YOU GUYS FOR BRINGING ME UP TO 200 FOLLOWERS (tumblr). You guys are so amazing! I love you all :P**_

_**Please like, review, follow and send me asks. I love hearing from you! Talk to you on Tuesday! xo**_


	12. Chapter 12

**World of Chances**

**Chapter Twelve**

_Demi's POV_

As I wrapped my arms around her neck, I could feel as though my heart was about to beat through my chest. Our lips melded perfectly together, as we stood in the middle of her foyer, trying to express the love we had for each other in just a kiss. I couldn't believe this was happening. I had gone over to her house to lay my heart on the line, not really believing anything would happen, and here we are. I smile as I continue to kiss her lips. I feel her tongue graze along my lower lip, seeking entrance into my mouth, and I quickly oblige. I never want to let go of her. Something about all this, while new to me, feels so incredibly right. As her tongue explores my mouth I feel my heart skip a beat at how perfect she tastes and how lucky I am.

She pulls away slowly, giving us both some much needed air, but presses a few quick kisses to my lips before looking down into my eyes. She's so perfect it's unbelievable. Honestly all I want to do is plant another kiss onto her lips, but decide against it, using my words to explain how I was feeling instead.

"That was,"

"Amazing." She finished my sentence with a slight grin. She wrapped her arms around my neck, playing with my hair, as we continued smiling at each other like two schoolchildren in love. "I'm sorry Dem,"

I glance up at her with a knowing look on my face. I know what she's going to say, but I want to hear the words come out of her mouth. Even though what we had just shared was perfection, I was still hesitant. I was still scared that she might take it all back, this time for good.

"I was...I was so scared." She looked down at her feet, ashamed. "I wanted you, so bad, but I was scared you would hurt me like everyone else has...so I guess I decided to hurt you before you had the chance."

I could see the tears forming in her eyes. I hated to see her cry. As a tear began to roll down her caramel colored cheeks I ran my hand up to her face, wiping it away with my thumb. I felt shivers down my spine as she took my hand in hers and kissed it before gazing back at me lovingly.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you D. I'm so sorry I was so stupid and let you walk out with a broken heart. I'm so sorry I made you feel unwanted, because you're all I want. I'm so..." I cut her off, giving her another loving kiss. I knew she would go on and on if I let her, but I didn't need to hear it. I could tell by the tone of her voice that she meant every word she was saying and that was enough for me. All I had needed to hear was that she wanted me. Those words made me melt. They had such a meaning to them, and such feeling behind them. When she told me she wanted me I felt...beautiful, I felt worthy and most of all, I felt loved.

I could feel our kiss begin to get heated, and although my body craved more I was still too nervous to go that far. Someday we would, but today was not the right day. I pulled our lips apart, untangling my fingers from her dark brown locks, and ran my hands down the lengths of her arms picking up her hands. "I know you're sorry Nay. And I forgive you." I picked up her left hand to place a soft kiss upon it, leaving some of my lipstick behind.

I saw a wide grin appear on Naya's face as she ran her finger over the mark lightly, being careful not to smudge it. "Look! Now we match." She giggled as she took my arm, to compare my tattoo of Ivey's lips to my kiss mark on her hand.

"Well would ya look at that," I grinned up at her. "Don't think about getting that tattooed though." I teased.

"Ya sure? I think it would look good." She smirked before letting out a loud laugh. "Here, you can have one too." She picked up my right hand to place a kiss upon it, leaving an almost identical mark to her own.

"Perfect." I laughed sarcastically, as she dipped down to place one last kiss upon my lips, which were now slightly swollen and most likely quite red.

"You want something to eat Dem? I was just having some yogurt before you got here."

"Sure, sounds good," I smiled. "I'll have what you're having babe." Whoa...I can't believe that word just left my mouth. It was too soon, I shouldn't have said that. Why...why, I'm just gonna scare her off again.

As my mind ran on with nervous thoughts I felt Naya's lips on my cheek. "Hey...it's okay. I liked it." She grinned devilishly before turning to walk into the kitchen. It was so weird how she could already tell what I was thinking. _She liked it._ I let out a sigh of relief as I followed her into the kitchen, knowing I hadn't ruined everything already.

_Naya's POV_

_Babe...babe_. Even just thinking about that word leaving her lips, knowing she was talking to me, sent shivers down my spine. I know I told her I liked it, but truthfully, I fucking loved it. I could listen to her call me babe all day long, and I hoped it would be the first of many times she would.

I took her hand as we made it to the kitchen and led her to the fridge, opening it so she could decide what kind of yogurt she wanted. I watched her intently as she leaned forward and sifted through her choices before landing on the coconut flavored one.

"This please." She picked it up and handed it to me, wearing the cutest smile on her face. I took the yogurt from her and walked over to the cupboard to grab a bowl and some cereal. I mixed the two together and then handed it to her before pulling out a spoon from one of the drawers. She skipped back to the table like a six year old before slinging her guitar over her shoulder and leaning it carefully against one of the empty chairs. I watched her with a smirk as she made sure it was placed in such a way that it wouldn't fall. I could tell how important it was to her, it was like her baby.

"You know Dem, you're yogurt is gonna go bad if you don't get over here and eat it." I laughed as she snapped her attention back on me.

"Oh, sorry." She laughed, checking her guitar once more before pulling out her chair to sit down.

"So..." I began. "That was some song..." I looked over to Demi, who had just eaten a spoonful of yogurt, and was now licking the remnants off the spoon. I don't even know if she was meaning to do it in such a seductive way but I couldn't deny the fact that it was definitely turning me on.

"Well I meant every word Nay." She grinned as she took another spoonful.

"I want you to know I feel the same way Dem. I know we haven't know each other for very long but I...well I feel like I've known you my whole life. You mean a lot to me, and I don't want to share you with anyone else," I took a deep breath before I finished what I wanted to say. "I kinda want you to be...mine."

I hoped I wasn't gonna scare her off with my statement, but it was true. I had pushed away all these feelings for so long, but now I finally accepted them. I know they're not going away, and something about the way Demi looks at me, the way she says my name, everything she does just screams forever. I want to be able to call her mine. I want to give her my heart, no matter how scared I am. I know I was being quite forward but I wanted to ensure she knew I wasn't going to doubt her anymore. I trust her, I could see myself loving her..._if I didn't already_.

My mind was still racing a mile a minute but it stopped when she took my hand and began to respond. "I want you to be mine too. I wanna be yours." I could feel a blush coming to my cheek at her words and I felt my heart skip a beat at the way her eyes lit up when she saw my smile.

"And so you shall be...babe." I smirked as I leaned over to her to kiss her cheek before running a hand through her golden locks.

We sat at the table for what seemed like hours, just giggling, telling each other secrets, soaking in how perfect this all was. Every so often I would scoot my body closer to hers, just to kiss her, and she would do the same. I couldn't get enough of her.

I looked up at the clock to see that it read 7:30. I couldn't believe it was already that late. I looked over to the gorgeous girl sitting next to me, hoping she was still in no rush to leave.

"Do you maybe wanna watch a movie Dem? I was gonna suggest going for dinner but I'm kinda liking having you all to myself." I grinned.

"Sounds good Nay. Although I am kinda hungry." She patted her stomach, chuckling.

"Well what would you like? I can order in, or I can cook you something? Whatever you want." I looked over to her, smiling, as she tapped a finger on her chin, obviously thinking.

"Well...I could kinda go for some enchiladas, what about you?" She questioned as I picked up my phone to dial my favorite Mexican restaurant.

"Sounds perfect to me babe." I watched the grin on her face begin to grow at my words and felt my heart flutter.

After I called in the order we walked over to my TV room to pick out a movie. I ran a finger over my numerous DVDs, trying to pick one to watch.

"What do you wanna watch D?" I asked her, looking over my shoulder at the shorter girl standing behind me.

"Something funny please." I continued to shuffle through the movies until my eyes landed on Pitch Perfect. I grabbed it off the shelf and handed it to her.

"How's this?"

"You read my mind." She laughed as she ran over to the couch to get comfortable while I walked over to put the movie on. I quickly skipped through the trailers before pressing play on the title page and walking over to join her on the couch. I grabbed the blanket that was draped over my side of the couch and pulled it over us before casually yawning and snaking an arm around Demi's shoulder, pulling her closer to me.

"Could you be any cheesier?" She looked up at me, smirking, before leaning her body onto mine and nuzzling her head in my neck.

"I mean I could," I chuckled. "So um...are your legs tired, cause you've been running through my mind all night."I let out a loud laugh as Demi pushed her body off of mine to playful hit my shoulder.

"Quiet you cornball, the movie's on!" She teased as she lay back down. I rested my head on top of hers as I started to actually pay attention to the movie on the screen. I had seen it almost a million times, but every time it just got funnier. I would have to say this time was the best though, because not only did I get to listen to all the hilarious jokes, but now I got Demi's laugh to accompany them. We had just gotten to the part of the movie where Fat Amy was at the activities fair and right as she said the line, "I'm also really good at mermaid dancing." Demi began to laugh uproariously before quieting down and looking up at me with her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh sorry. I have the most obnoxious laugh." She said quietly.

"Don't be sorry D. It's adorable. I love it." I replied reassuringly as I placed a soft kiss to the top of her head. As the movie progressed she seemed more at ease and let her loud laugh come out. We had gotten to the shower scene when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Awe no, this is the best part!" Demi whined as I paused the movie, grinning, and slowly slid out from under her to go answer the door.

"I know right." I smirked as I walked towards the door. "I'll be right back okay?"

"M'kay. I'll be here." She smiled sweetly.

I walked to the door to greet the delievery man and pay for our food before heading to the kitchen to put it onto some plates and grab some silverware.

"Do you want something to drink babe?" I yelled out to Demi.

"Do you have Red Bull?" She yelled back as I turned to my fridge to grab my last can. I grabbed myself a can of green tea ginger ale before carrying everything back to the TV room.

"You're very lucky, this was my last one." I said as I handed Demi her Red Bull and then her enchiladas.

"Oh, no I feel bad, here you have it." She replied, trying to hand me the drink.

"No, no, I was just kidding Dem, I don't want it. I don't even really drink that stuff...that was Sean's." I wince slightly at the sound of his name coming out of my mouth. It was surprising to me that even after sleeping in this house since that horrible night, I hadn't thought of him that much. My mind was consumed with thoughts of Demi. And I had a feeling that was how it was going to be for a long time.

"Oh, okay." She replied hesitantly before turning her attention back to the food in front of her. "This smells and looks aca-awesome." She joked.

"Well I hope you like it. This is from my favorite Mexican place in L.A." I replied, still giggling at her joke.

"Thanks for dinner babe." She put down her plate to push her body up and place kiss onto my lips.

"My pleasure." I beamed as I turned the movie back on, watching Demi dig into her food out of the corner of my eye. How could someone so perfect ever have been made to feel so horrible? My mind couldn't comprehend what she had gone through, but I was going to make it my mission to never let her feel that way again.

The movie went on, and once we had both finished eating Demi resumed her position, resting her head on my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close.

"You know those two are totally getting it on." She pointed to Beca and Chloe on the screen.

"Nuh uh! Beca totally loves Jesse!" I argued.

"Okay, lesbehonest," She laughed. "They're secretly together."

"Whatever weirdo." I chuckled as we resumed watching. Every so often Demi would point out the chemistry between Beca and Chloe and it got to the point where I couldn't even deny it anymore.

We continued to sing our hearts out at laugh as the movie progressed until the moment when Jesse and Beca kiss. As soon as their lips met we both shouted at the screen.

"NOPE!" Demi looked up at me with a surprised look before laughing hysterically, knowing she had now converted me to a Bechloe shipper.

"You're such a weirdo." I laughed, mimicking the Beca's line, before wrapping my arms around Demi's neck and pulling her in for a heated kiss. I heard a small moan escape her lips as I tugged gently at her bottom lip with my teeth, before slipping my tongue inside her mouth. I felt my heart melt as I felt her tangling her fingers in my hair, while her free hand caressed my cheek. I felt her pushing my body down to lie flat on the couch as ran her hand down to my waist. I moved my arms from around her neck to stroke her back, letting a moan out as she began to press light kisses down my neck. Things were getting heated, a little more than I felt I could handle at the moment, but something inside me didn't want to stop.

I forgot we were lying on the couch as I tried to roll Demi over, putting my body on top. As I moved, we both rolled straight off the couch and onto the carpeted floor below. Demi's body hit the floor first and a wave of panic washed through my body.

"Dem! Are you okay?" I put my hands on her flushed cheeks and looking down into her chocolate eyes.

"I'm perfect." She whispered before letting out a laugh. "And I thought I was a klutz." I took her hands in mine, pulling her up so she we were both sitting, facing each other.

"You sure?" I asked nervously.

"I've fallen more than a few times in my day Naya. I think I can handle falling off a couch." She chuckled as she playfully rubbed the back of her head. "So, uh, what should we do now?"

"Um, I'm not sure. I'm actually kinda tired." I replied looking at the clock. It was only 9:45, what am I a grandma?

"Me too." She chuckled. "I guess I should head home." She said sadly as she stood up, pretending to dust herself off.

"I mean... you can stay here if you wanna D." I didn't want to seem too forward, but the thought of having her sleeping next to me made my heart race.

"Oh, I mean I would love to Nay, but I'm not really ready for..._that._" She responded. I could only chuckle at her words.

"Me neither Demi, I just kinda...want you to spend the night. I don't know...is that weird? I just like the idea of us cuddling all night." I smiled, hoping I wasn't going to scare her off.

"Not weird at all, I'd...I'd like that." A let out a sigh of relief at her words. "Just no funny business." She teased.

"Got it." I winked as I walked over to the couch to pick up our dishes and head back out into the kitchen to put them into the dishwasher.

I cleared our other dishes from the kitchen table and put them in the dishwasher as well. Demi followed me, helping me tidy up before taking my hand as I led her up the stairs to my bedroom.

"I take it you have nothing to wear?"

"Um...no Naya. I wasn't exactly planning on staying the night when I came over here this morning." She giggled.

I headed into my closet to grab her some pajama pants and my Raiders nightshirt before walking out and tossing them over to here. She held up the shirt, looking back at me. "Raiders? Seriously? You know the Cowboys are where it's at." She teased.

"No way José. Raiders all the way." I argued as I watched her brush me off and walk towards the bathroom.

"As if!" She laughed before disappearing into the room to change. I followed suit, heading back into my closet to change into some sweats and Demi's band shirt, which I had neglected to give back to her after the night I spent at her place.

We both walked back into the bedroom at the same time, and I watched as a cute grin appeared on Demi's face at the sight of me wearing her shirt.

"Would ya look at us." She smirked. "I didn't get to say this before, but you look pretty hot in my shirt." I pretended to swoon as she beamed.

"Well you don't look so bad yourself Lovato." I replied as I sauntered over to the bedroom door, shutting it and turning off the main light before heading over to the bed. When I returned, Demi was already snuggled under the covers, on my side. "Um aca-scuse me. That is _my_ side." I jested.

"Well, when you stayed at my place last time you stole my side, so this is payback." She smirked as she nestled herself even further under the covers.

"Fine. But just this time." I huffed as I walked all the way around to the other side of the bed before hopping in next to her. I shut off the bedside lamp as I scooted my body closer to hers. She lifted her head to allow me to wrap my arm around her and hold her close. I gasped slightly as I felt her snake her arm over my waist, pulling me closer to her as well. She nuzzled her head in my neck once more and began to breathe deeply. I could tell she was already drifting off to sleep. I shut my eyes as I caught a waft of her scent, sighing lightly at her delightful smell. The perfect combination of black raspberry and vanilla. I was almost asleep as well when thought I heard her murmur something.

"What D?" I whispered, careful not to wake her if I she hadn't actually said something.

"Are you sure you want this Nay? Are you sure you want me?" She opened her eyes to look up at me curiously.

I placed a loving kiss upon her forehead, pulling her body an inch closer to mine before replying. "More than anything."

_**Okay, so that was your fluffy chapter. There won't be another pure fluff chapter for awhile and I thought you guys deserved one after all the drama. I hope you guys like it, I know it was pretty cheesy, but I had to write it very quickly cause I am super busy with school. Anyway, please let me know what ya think! Like, follow, reblog, review, send me messages (PLEASE, I love hearing from you guys). Talk to you on Thursday! xo**_


	13. Chapter 13

**World of Chances**

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Demi's POV_

I woke up from my peaceful slumber with Naya's arm draped perfectly over me, holding me closer to her toned body. As I slowly opened my eyes I listened intently to the sound of her breathing gently. Still sound asleep, the smile on her face making it evident that she was having a good dream. I wanted to kiss her awake, but at the same time didn't want to wake her from her slumber, so instead I gingerly placed a kiss to her shoulder.

I heard my stomach grumble, hungry for breakfast. I decided to go surprise Naya and make something for the both of us so I carefully picked up Naya's arm and slid out of bed, replacing my body with a pillow. I giggled softly as I heard her murmur and pull the pillow closer to her, squeezing it tightly. _Thank goodness that wasn't me, she would have crushed me. _I snickered to myself.

I tiptoed over to the door, opening it slowly and praying to God it didn't creak. As soon as it was open enough for me to slide my body out I made my way down to the kitchen. Before I walked in I checked myself in the mirror that hung in her foyer, running my fingers through my tussled locks and rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Hopefully she wouldn't care that I looked like such a mess in the morning.

I shuffled over to the kitchen to see what Naya had. Opening the doors my eyes fell on some eggs and potatoes. She had some bacon in there as well, and although my stomach still turned at the thought of eating something so fat filled I decided to make some for Naya.

I went about cooking, shredding the potatoes to make us some homemade hash browns and then tossing them into a frying pan before scrambling up some eggs and putting them in a separate pan. Normally I am a horrible at cooking, but I must be trying really hard to impress Naya because the food is actually looking and smelling pretty darn good. I scrambled up the eggs, adding some cheddar cheese and then proceeded to put a few slices of bacon in yet another pan. Even though I didn't want to eat it, I had to admit the smell was pretty intoxicating.

Once the food was just about done I searched through all of Naya's cupboards trying to find her plates. Of course the very last one I looked in held them and just as I pulled two out I heard the shuffling of feet and a yawn. I turned around to see Naya making her way into the kitchen, her brunette locks falling haphazardly over her face, while my t-shirt rested comfortably half off her shoulder. She sauntered over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her head on my shoulder.

"What's all this Dem?" She yawned.

"Well sleepy, I thought I would treat you to an amazing breakfast by none other than expert chef...me." I giggled.

"Oh really?" She cocked an eyebrow. "Was it not you who yesterday said you couldn't cook for shit? I better not get food poisoning." She teased.

"Well missy," I huffed. "I must have been very wrong about myself, because this meal is going to knock your goddamn socks off."

I watched as Naya looked down at her bare feet. "Um...I'm not wearing any socks so..." She trailed off, a smirk plastered across her face.

"Oh shut up smart ass." I sniggered as I watched her laugh loudly and walk over to the kitchen table to sit down.

I doled out the food onto the two plates and walked them over to the table.

"You want something to drink babe?" I asked her. My heart still fluttering at being able to call her that. A small smile appeared on her flawless face.

"Maybe some cranberry juice? It's on the bottom shelf of the fridge...never mind I'll grab it." She replied, starting to stand up.

"No no." I put my hand on her shoulder, motioning for her to sit back down. "I got it." I walked over to the fridge, grabbing the juice, before grabbing two glasses from the cupboard, finding the right one on the first try. I poured us each a glass and brought them over to the table, placing them down and then taking the seat next to Naya.

I watched her attentively as she took her first bite. Just as the food reached her mouth she placed down her fork, feigning choking, before swallowing and grinning from ear to ear.

"You think you're so funny don't you?" I said as I rolled my eyes, taking a bite of my eggs.

"Just like a teeny tiny bit." She beamed. "Thanks for breakfast though, it's actually really good...honestly." She reassured me as she leaned over to press a quick kiss to my lips.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it," I replied, smiling. "I added a hint of cyanide to enhance the flavor." I joked as I watched Naya's eyes grow wide.

"What?" She mumbled, her mouth full of food. With that I erupted with laughter.

"I can't believe you thought I was serious! I may be a little crazy up here," I said, motioning to my head. "But I'm not psychotic. Anyhow, why would I poison someone as amazing as you?"

I smiled as I watched a deep blush appear on Naya's cheeks. "You're pretty amazing yourself you know?" She started as I felt a smile creep across my lips. "And you're not crazy Dem. Everyone has their issues but you're _not _crazy." She finished, gently kissing my cheek before picking up my hand, and stroking the back of it with her thumb.

"Okay sappy." I beamed as we both resumed eating, still holding each other's hand.

Once we were all finished Naya helped me clean up all the dishes after much nagging. As I finished washing the last dish in the sink, Naya came up behind me once more, wrapping her arms around me a pulling me close, pressing another kiss to my blushing cheeks.

"Thank you again for breakfast hermosa." She whispered into my ear as she rocked me from side to side. As the word came out of her mouth my entire body tensed up, and my mind flashed to thoughts of Wilmer. No one else called me that but him. That was _our _thing.

I felt Naya pull away from me and turn me around so her gaze met mine. "Baby what's wrong?" She asked, obviously concerned.

"N-nothing Naya." I replied, trying to relax my body as much as possible, hoping to stop her worrying. By the look on her face she obviously didn't believe me. "I...uh...bathroom." I stammered before I ran out of the room and locked myself into the nearest washroom.

I could feel my chest begin to tighten as the once dormant thoughts of Wilmer came rushing back into my mind. _Hermosa...hermosa..._Here I was, over the moon at that thought that I was with Naya, yet still clinging to this little piece of the man I once loved. _Who are you kidding? You still love him._ I wanted to shake that thought away but I couldn't. I did love him, I always will, but I need to let go. Just because I love him doesn't mean that I want to be with him. I can already feel myself falling for Naya...hard.

I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to keep my thoughts at bay but nothing was working. I kept having flash backs of times that Wilmer had called me _that._ I didn't want to think about, I wanted to shut those memories out and form new ones, with Naya, but my brain wouldn't let me.

I shut my eyes tightly, wanting to scream and holding back my tears that were threatening to break free. All cause of one little word. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door.

"Demi, babe, what's wrong? Let me in...please." I could hear the pain in her voice and it killed me. Here she was so concerned about me, but I can't help but think about the man that used to come knocking on my door whenever I tried to shut the world out. He wasn't here anymore...I missed him. _No...no Demi...you are happy...finally. You have a gorgeous women who cares about you, you threw love away once...don't do it again._

I could hear Naya now banging on the door. "Please Demi! What did I do? Let me in...Please!" I could tell she was almost in tears. _Let her in...don't hide this...you can tell her...she trusts you..._I wanted to tell her what was really going on, but I didn't want to hurt her. I didn't want to tell her that a small piece of my heart still longed for Wilmer, it would kill her. And after that song...no. I couldn't. _But you should Demi...don't lie...no more lies._

No more lies...the words played over in my head as I slowly crawled to the door to unlock it. I prayed that once I told Naya she wouldn't kick me out. Maybe she'd understand?

Just as I unlocked the door, Naya burst in and fell next to me on the floor, pulling me into her grasp.

"Demi, what's wrong?" Hearing the worry in her voice made me break down finally. I felt a soft hand move to my chin, raising my head so I was looking into her eyes as she took her free hand to wipe away my fresh tears.

"I'm so sorry Naya." I whimpered.

"Why baby? What's going on?" She furrowed her brow.

"That word...you called me..." I whispered, freeing myself from her hand to look back down at the ground.

"What about it D? It doesn't mean anything bad. I was calling you beautiful." I could tell she was puzzled. I mustered up all my strength to finally blurt it all out.

"I know Naya...that's just...what Wilmer used to call me," I watched as her face dropped. "It just brought up a lot of memories. Part of me still misses him a little I guess. I'm so sorry Naya. Please don't hate me." I felt a lump rise in my throat again as new tears began to stream down my face.

I prepared myself for the worst, but instead I was surprised by Naya placing her lips on my own. "I could never hate you." She whispered as she pulled away. "I understand Demi and I'm sorry. I know how much Wilmer means to you, please don't feel bad baby. You were with him so long, it would be weird if you didn't still think about him."

I could feel myself start to be able to breathe normally again. Everything was going to be okay...she trusts me.

"I-I'm sorry for shutting you out Nay...I just...that's what I do." I looked into her brown orbs.

"It's okay Dem, but please don't shut me out...I'm always going to be here okay?" She gave me a small, reassuring smile.

"Okay." I replied as we both stood up. Naya took my hand, leading me back out into the living room.

"Wanna watch some TV and cuddle? I need to catch up on that show Orange is the New Black. Does that sound good to you?" She asked, as I nodded my head following her over to the couch. I sat down next to Naya as she turned on her Netflix, starting up a new episode before motioning for me to rest my head down on her lap. I sat there peacefully mulling over my thoughts as she played with my hair. I wasn't paying any attention to the screen in front of me, just enjoying the feeling of Naya's hands on me; reassuring me that everything was going to be alright. Yet it still didn't stop thoughts of Wilmer from playing in my mind.

I remember days when he and I would sit on the couch watching movies in this exact position. He would always try to braid my hair before getting fed up when he would get the strands all tangled. I remembered how I used to giggle as I heard him curse quietly at my hair in Spanish. And most of all, I remembered how once he was done fiddling with my locks he would start to run his hands up and down my arm, comforting me while sending shivers down my spine at the same time. I missed that feeling. I didn't want to...but I did.

I snapped back to reality when I heard my phone beeping from in the kitchen. I shifted myself up off Naya's lap and stood up.

"Be right back okay?" I told her as I began to head over to the kitchen.

"You want me to pause it babe?"

"Nah, it's okay. Just gonna go grab my phone, I'll be back in a jiff." I replied as I made my way into the kitchen, spotting my phone on the counter by the stove. I picked it up and turned to head back to the living room, however once I turned the screen on, I stopped in my tracks. There was a text...from Wilmer.

**From Wilmer 3 (12:24 p.m): **You probably don't want to hear from me, but I was hoping we could maybe sit down and talk tonight. Could you come over to my place at 7:00? Please.

What did he want to talk about? Why did he even _want_ to talk to me? I stomped all over his heart, I can't believe he even texted me. _God...I haven't even taken that stupid little heart off of his contact info. _I shook my head. Why of all days did he need to text me. Things with Naya were good. We were finally on the same page, and now all my feelings for Wilmer had to come up. I had done a very good job of pushing him away before, but now part of my heart was extremely keen on bringing him back into my life against my own wishes. I wanted Naya, but it was now becoming clearer and clearer to me that part of me still wanted Wilmer.

Something in me decided to text him back, so I quickly swiped open my phone and typed in a reply. I didn't even realize what I had sent him back until it was too late.

**To Wilmer 3 (12:27 p.m): **See you then.

_No...no no no. _I don't want to see him, it will only make things worse. _Then why did you say that? _I tried to shake the thoughts from my head as I let out a defeated sigh and made my way back to the living room.

"I thought you weren't gonna come back." Naya chuckled. "My lap was getting pretty cold."

I laughed weakly as I walked over to resume my position. I sighed at how nice it felt to lie here with her like this. She began to play with my hair again, and I shut my eyes, soaking in the feeling.

"Babe?" I heard Naya's voice. "You asleep Dem?" I opened my eyes gently, I must have been.

"Mmm...yeah." I murmured.

"Oh, sorry to wake you, I was just asking if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight." At her question, my eyes snapped open and my breath caught in my chest. Suddenly I felt something buzz in Naya's pocket. I lifted my head up as Naya reached into her pocket to pull out her phone. I watched as she read what was on the screen and sighed sadly.

"What's wrong Nay?" I asked her, still nervous about how to reply to her dinner proposition.

"Oh, um...that was just Lea. I forgot we're actually supposed to go out tonight." She replied.

"Oh okay."

"I'd ask you to come with, but I think she just wants to hang out the two of us. I can see though if you want? Obviously I'd love you to tag along." She smiled at me genuinely.

"Oh, don't worry about it Nay, I understand. I actually um...have plans tonight with one of my...friends." I answered. Shit...was I actually planning on going to see Wilmer? Not only that but I had just lied to her. I wanted to be honest with her, so badly, but I know if she knew the real truth of what was going on in my mind it would crush her.

"Oh...okay babe. Well that works out then. What time are you meeting your friend?"

"7:00, I think." I looked up at the clock, it was only 3:30.

"Well at least we can have a couple more hours together." She winked at me before pulling me into a loving kiss. It felt so right. Our lips moved in perfect synchronization, and her lips felt perfect against my own. I cupped her face in my hands, caressing her cheeks, before moving one hand through her hair. Just as the kiss began to get a little too heated she pulled away.

"Whoa now eager beaver." She teased. "I thought we discussed this." She smiled, leaning in once more to give me one last quick peck.

"Hey! I wasn't the only one doing the kissing. You were all over me." I smirked as I wrapped my arms around her neck, hugging her.

"One day though. Soon." Naya whispered into my ear. I nodded in reply. The thought of having sex with Naya sent shivers down my spine. It made me incredibly nervous while at the same time made me feel exhilarated. Her kisses could make me feel so good, I could only imagine how amazing something even more would feel. I wondered if it would be the same as it was with Wilmer. And with just that thought, there he was again.

We resumed watching TV, cuddled together, until 5:30 when we both decided that we needed to start getting ready for our respective nights out. I walked back up to Naya's room, changing into my clothes from yesterday, preparing to leave. As I walked down the stairs, Naya stood in the foyer, my guitar in her hands.

"You'll have to teach me how to play this thing someday." She smiled, handing the guitar over to me.

"Count on it." I beamed back, taking the guitar from her.

"I might even get better than you." She smirked as I rolled my eyes.

"You wish!" I scoffed before leaning in to press a kiss upon her lips.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of this." Naya smiled, dipping down for another kiss.

"Me neither." I sighed. "Well, have fun with Lea tonight. Tell her I said hi okay?"

"Will do babe," she winked. "I'll miss you. Text me later okay? Have fun with your friend." She beamed before leaning in for one last kiss.

I felt my heart drop at her words. After our lips parted I quickly turned around and made my way out of her house to head home to get ready to see Wilmer. Not some friend...my ex-boyfriend. _So much for no more lies..._

_**Okay, so I apologize if this was a really shitty chapter. I was having a horrible day today and could not concentrate whatsoever. If you do end up liking this chapter then yay! I'm so glad! :) Anyway, more drama coming up for the next few chapters. Hope you guys are continuing to enjoy the story. Please send me any feedback you have, I love hearing from you guys! Love you all and talk to you Tuesday xo**_


	14. Chapter 14

**World of Chances**

**Chapter Fourteen**

***TRIGGER WARNING* Self-harm and substance abuse**

_Demi's POV_

I stepped out of the shower, grabbing my towel from the rack, and wrapped it around my body. I had an hour before I was supposed to show up at Wilmer's and I was absolutely racked with guilt. How could I have lied to Naya? Did I want to break her heart, cause I know that's what I'll be doing by going to see him. Honestly, why was I going over there in the first place? Oh right, I missed him..._fuck_.

I walked over to the bathroom mirror, wiping away the fog, just to be greeted by my guilty face. _You don't have to go...don't do this..._I wanted to stop myself but there was something pushing me to go. I quickly tried to push aside my feelings as I dried myself off and ran a comb through my hair.

I walked through my bedroom, into my closet to put on my clothes. As I fished through my shirts, my eyes landed on one of Wilmer's. It was my favorite, aside from my Dad's old Dale Earnhardt shirt. I picked it up, taking in the scent of the man I once loved, and it only made my heart break more. I quickly threw the shirt back into the drawer, grabbing a Van Halen t-shirt and pulling it over my head before grabbing a pair of black leather pants.

I shuffled back into the washroom to finish doing my hair and makeup before heading to the front door, pulling on my favorite pair of combat boots, and heading out of my apartment. I ran my fingers through my locks as I made my way down to the valet, still trying to shake off the feelings of guilt that riddled my brain.

Once my car pulled up I hopped in and sped off towards a destination that was all too familiar to me. I had a white knuckle grip on the steering wheel as I drove, nervous as to the reason I was heading to Wilmer's, and why he even wanted me there after all I had done. I am going to be the cause of two broken hearts now, and the thought is only causing mine to fracture more.

As I finally pull up in front of Wilmer's building I let out a nervous sigh. I stepped out of the car, leaving it with the valet as I made my way up to the front doors.

"Good evening Ms. Lovato," The doorman greeted me pleasantly. "Haven't seen you here in quite a few days."

"Oh...um, I've been busy." I lied as I made my way through the now open door.

I stood in front of the elevator, wringing my hands as I waited for it. Once I had finally made it up to Wilmer's door I could feel the cool sweat on the back of my neck. _Get your shit together Demi. Nothing is going to happen._ I knocked a few times before hearing Wilmer's familiar loud footsteps walking towards the door. As he opened it I felt my heart stop at just the sight of him. _What am I doing here?_

"Demi." He smiled weakly. I could still see the pain behind his eyes, the pain that I left there after that night.

"Hey Wil." I greeted him nervously.

"Come in." He opened the door wider as I stepped into his apartment and took off my shoes. A habit that was all too familiar.

As he led me into the living room I could feel the nervousness begin to build up inside me. "Why did you ask me to come here Wilmer?"

He sat down on the couch, motioning me to do the same, before answering. "I...well. I miss you."

The words fell out of my mouth before I even had a chance to stop them. "I miss you too." _Oh fuck! No! _

A shocked expression was plastered across his face as he began to speak again. "Why did you do it Demi? Why did you cheat? I thought you loved me."

"I...I didn't," What was one more lie? "And I do."

I watched as his soft expression turned gruff. "Don't you fucking lie to me Demetria. I know you did." Of course he knew. Wilmer always had this way about him. He was like my goddamn personal lie detector.

"F-fine...I did...but-but it was just a kiss." _Fuck that...it was more than _just_ a kiss._

"I don't care what it was Demi...you shared something with someone else that only we should have shared. Do you know how that makes me feel? I loved you...I-I love you." I watched as a single tear fell down his cheeks and felt my heart shatter knowing it was me that was causing this strong, loving man to cry. _Why are you such a fuckup?_

I took a leap of faith and leaned over to brush the tear from his cheek. He flinched at my touch before relaxing and allowing me to slowly caress his cheek. I felt his soft hand reach up to hold mine as he looked deep into my eyes.

"I miss this..." He trailed off, looking down at our hands, clasped together.

"Me too." I replied without thinking as Wilmer closed the distance between our lips. As soon as his were on mine my eyes snapped open. _This feels wrong._ It wasn't like any other kiss we had ever shared. It felt like I was kissing my brother, well...if I had one. There was no passion, no love, no nothing behind it. No longer did his kiss set off even a spark, it was just empty. And not only that, but feeling his lips on mine made me crave Naya's. _FUCK._ Naya...what was I doing? No...no...no! _You piece of shit...goddamn slut, look at you, you told Naya you wanted to be with her...only her...and here you are kissing someone else. You stupid bitch._

I tore my lips away from Wilmer's as I began to sob. I saw the surprised look return to his face at me pulling away.

"What's wrong hermosa?" I felt my stomach drop at his words._ Fucking whore, look at you...what have you done?_ I stood up rapidly, heading towards the door, as I felt him grab my arm.

"Demetria, what's going on?" I pushed him away. Pulling on my boots and opening the door, just for him to shut it. "What. Is. Going. On?" He seethed, trying to pry the words from my mouth.

"This is wrong. I don't want this...I don't want you...I want her." I couldn't tell if he was angrier or even more hurt as I opened the door and ran out, but I didn't care. I sprinted over to the elevator, looking behind me to see if he had followed me out, but he hadn't. He had shut his door, and most likely shut me out of his life forever.

As I made my way down to the valet, I continuously wiped the tears from my eyes. The demons in my head kept getting louder and louder, screaming at me, telling me how worthless I was, blaming me for every problem in my life. What was Naya going to do when she found out? _Leave...you dumb fuck._

Maybe she wouldn't...maybe she would understand. _Are you retarded? You know her history with relationships...almost every one of her boyfriends cheated on her...You know what this is going to do to her you moron? Kill her...that's what. _

The valet attendant pulled up with my car and held the door open for me with a concerned look on his face. I brushed him off, handing him a tip and speeding off.

I couldn't take the voices in my head. In the last almost three years since my time in rehab they have never been this horrific. As I drove I pictured my trusty razor making deep incisions in my tattooed skin, craving the feeling that once calmed the demons down. After all I had done tonight...I deserved it. _But you don't have any of your blades anymore...What are you gonna do?_ Maybe something else to numb the pain?

I screeched to a halt in front of a liquor store that was most definitely off the beaten path. I needed to be somewhere that the paparazzi wouldn't find me. I didn't need my immanent relapse making the headlines. Just thinking of all the girls I would be disappointing made my stomach turn.

Thankfully I had an old sweatshirt and sunglasses in my backseat, so I pulled the hoodie over my head, before slipping on my sunglasses. Hopefully no one would recognize me in there..._After all you've done...you deserve whatever's coming to you_. Fuck...why won't they shut up?

I hid my face as I walked into the store, heading straight for the vodka aisle. I picked up a 26 of Smirnoff and began heading towards the cash register. As I walked my eyes spotted something...a small x-acto knife, placed on top of a cardboard box that obviously held more alcohol. As soon as I saw the cashier look away, I swiped the knife, pulling it into my sweatshirt pocket. _Everything happens for a reason Demetria. _The voices chanted, mocking my beliefs.

I resumed walking up to the cashier, placing my vodka on the counter.

"ID please." He asked. Shit...I forgot about that...I can't give him my real ID...Fuck. I fished through my wallet as I thought before my fingers landed on my old fake ID. I smiled lightly as I pulled it out, happy that I made the decision not to throw it out.

"Sarah Lawson?" He questioned, to which I nodded. It better work...it never failed me before.

I smiled as he began to ring me up. "$15.99 please." I pulled out a $20 and left it on the counter before turning to leave.

"Keep the change." I replied as I walked out the door. Now I had everything I needed.

*Demi's Apartment*

I made it up to my apartment without any trouble; luckily my purse had been big enough to conceal my large bottle of vodka. As soon as I shut my door behind me I felt the lump rise in my throat and the tears begin to fall once more. Even though I had everything I needed to shut up the voices in my head, they weren't quiet just yet.

I walked into my bathroom, placing the bottle of alcohol on the ground, along with the razor blade. I stripped out of my clothes before going to change into some old sweats and a tank top. As I made my way back into the bathroom my demons were screaming louder than ever. _Do it...nearly three years of sobriety down the fucking drain. Good...You're not strong...you're weak. _

"SHUT UP!" I cried out as I fell to my knees sobbing.

I opened up the bottle, ready to take my first sip, but I stopped myself...not just yet. I spotted the x-acto knife and pulled it into my grasp, extending the blade out. I held it above my arm, readying myself to make the first cut. Yet something was holding me back...

_Do it...do it you fat slut. _

I took a deep breath in and began to lower the razor onto my skin, not making an incision...just feeling the blade's sharp edge press roughly against my skin.

_Naya's POV_

I nervously kept checking my phone as Lea sat on the couch in front of me. It was almost 11 o' clock. Why hasn't she texted me? Maybe I was being stupid for worrying but something inside me told me there was something wrong.

"Hey what's wrong?" Lea asked, stopping the story she had been telling.

"Uh...nothing." I quickly replied, lighting up my phone screen once more...11:02...what's going on?

"You sure Naya? You look pretty worried. Something up?" I knew I couldn't tell Lea the truth without her getting all weird and suspicious about my relationship with Demi so I quickly thought up a lie. Something that could get me out of her house so I could go check on the girl that had me so concerned.

"Um...well I just need to get home I think...Can't be up too late, early call time and all." Well at least that wasn't a complete lie. I had a 6am call time tomorrow.

"Oh...of course, look at the time! Yeah, I better be heading to bed too." She replied, standing up to lead me to the front door. "I had a lot of fun tonight." She smiled before pulling me into a tight hug.

"Me too." I replied as she opened the door.

"See you tomorrow...at the crack of dawn." She laughed as I chuckled nervously along with her. Eager to head to Demi's.

"Sounds good." I said as she shut the door behind me and I headed towards my car.

Luckily I had gotten Demi's address from her earlier today so I knew where to go. I could feel the nervousness building up in me as I stepped into my car and sped off towards her house. My mind raced with thoughts of what could be going on. I hoped that I was just being stupid and nothing was wrong, but I couldn't help but feel sick thinking that something was.

I pulled up to her apartment building, my heart racing, as I stepped out of the car, leaving it with the valet attendant. I headed to the front door, smiling at the doorman, and made my way to the front desk.

"Hello, I'm here to see Demi Lovato. Could I get her apartment number?" I watched as the clerk looked me up and down.

"Name?"

"Uh...Naya Rivera."

I watched as he checked a list he had out in front of him. I spotted my name and smiled.

"Apartment 2228" He smiled as I turned to head to the elevator. Thank god my name was on the list.

Once the elevator stopped on her floor I made my way to her apartment door. I knocked lightly, receiving no response. Cautiously I turned the knob, both surprised and scared to find it open. I made my way into her apartment and called out her name.

"Demi! Demi are you home?" No reply. My heart felt as if it was going to beat out of my chest as I called her name a couple more times. I made my way towards her bedroom, my stomach wrenching at the sounds of her sobs coming from her bathroom.

I walked towards the door, turning the handle, and felt my heart stop at what I saw on the other side of the door.

There she was, my perfect girl, with a razor blade pressed against her forearm. I could see a few drops of blood begin to trickle down her arm; just at the pressure she was holding the blade against her skin. Then my eyes spotted the vodka. It looked full. I hoped it was. My eyes grew wide as I watched her slowly start to run the blade along her wrist, just below her "Stay" tattoo.

"Demi no!" I cried before she could make a full cut. At the sound of my voice she dropped the blade and looked up at me with her puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks. I could see the fear in her eyes as I dropped to the floor beside her, pulling her body close to mine as she sobbed.

I took in her scent as she cried, thankful I didn't smell any alcohol on her breath. She continued to sob uncontrollably into my shoulder, gripping onto me.

"Baby...what's wrong? Why did you do this?" I asked, as I pulled away, taking her wounded arm in my hand.

"T-they wouldn't stop screaming." She replied in between sobs.

"Let me clean you up." I took her hands in mine, leading her over to sit down on the toilet. I took a face cloth from her counter and turned on the faucet, letting warm water soak it, before heading back over to her. My mind flashed back to when she was cleaning me up and taking care of me after the night with Sean. I'm so glad I can be here to take care of her.

I carefully washed away the few drops of blood from her wrist before using the clean side of the towel to wipe the makeup and tear stains from her cheeks. As soon as I was done I searched through her cabinets to find her band aids and hydrogen peroxide. I walked back over to her, pouring some of the liquid onto a cotton ball.

"This might sting a little okay?" I warned her before gently wiping the cotton ball over her cut. She hissed slightly before relaxing as the pain lessened. I threw the cotton ball to the side before opening up a band aid and placing it gently over her cut. I leaned down to place a soft kiss onto it before looking up at her.

To my surprise she gently reached out to cup my cheek and look straight into my eyes. "Thank you." She whispered through tears.

It was obvious she was hurting and I wanted to do anything to make her feel better, to make her feel loved and wanted. So I leaned in slowly, pressing our lips together. I was hesitant at first, unsure if she was okay with it at the moment, but leaned in further as I felt her wrap her arms around my neck.

We pulled away from each other slowly as she began to let out a few more tears.

"Let's get you to bed okay?" She nodded as I took her hand in mine and led her to the bed. I pulled the covers back and helped her in before tucking her under the sheets. I walked over to the light switch, turning it off and then shuffled back around the bed to the other side before kicking my shoes off and getting under the covers as well.

As soon as I was in bed I felt Demi wrap her arms around me, pulling me close and snuggling her head into my chest. She was still letting out silent tears as I ran my fingers through her hair, trying to calm her. I wish I knew what happened to make her feel this way.

Her crying stopped and I could tell she was close to sleep, so I shut my eyes and pulled her closer to me. I wanted her to know I was here for her, no matter what. I was about to drift off to sleep as well, but at the sound of the two words that came out her mouth my mind started to race.

"I'm sorry."

_**Oh my fucking god. This chapter killed me. I am so sorry it is so late, and I am super sorry at how dark and horrible it is. Again, sorry at how late it is, but I had a midterm and stats homework/stats lab to do so I was absolutely swamped with work. I am going to get on writing the next chapter though so you guys won't have to wait on Thursday. Please review and if you have any feedback don't hesitate to send me a message. Hope you guys are enjoying where the story is going, I know this is rocky but we can only go up from here! Love you guys, talk to you Thursday! xo**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**I would like to apologize in advance for this chapter switching between POV's so much. It was the only way that I could get across how each of them were feeling.**_

**World of Chances**

**Chapter Fifteen**

***TRIGGER WARNING* Mentions of self-harm**

_Demi's POV_

I woke up from my sleep with Naya's arms wrapped protectively around me. My heart melted at how amazing it felt to have her holding me, and I savored every moment knowing that soon I would have to tell her what happened last night, why I was such a mess and why she found me in the bathroom digging a razor into my wrist.

The light was just beginning to stream through my curtains so I could tell it was still early. I looked up at Naya, sleeping peacefully beside me and scooted my body up so our faces were level. She was so beautiful, even sleeping she was flawless. I watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest and listened intently to her soft breaths.

I could feel my heart flutter at just the sight of her, so I leaned in softly pressing my lips against hers. I smiled lightly as I felt her stir and then lean in, kissing me back. I opened my eyes only to be met by her gaze, her eyes still hazy from sleep but still filled with adoration.

"Mmm...morning." She smiled as she pulled away.

"Morning." I replied, placing a soft kiss on her nose.

"What time is it?" She groaned as I leaned over to check my clock.

"5:30. Ugh, why are we up?" Her eyes went wide at my words.

"5:30! I have to be on set in half an hour!" She stood up quickly and put her shoes back on. I held out my arms for her smiling.

"Do you have to go?" I whined.

"Yes Demi. I do. I have to put in an extra long day remember?" Oh right...well at least that means more time until I have to tell her about everything...maybe I don't have to tell her? Maybe she won't ask. _Are you stupid? You're falling for this girl Demi. No more lies..._

It was true; I was falling for her, last night only proved that. I couldn't lie to her, not again. "Oh okay." I pouted.

"Well why are you not getting ready then?" She furrowed her brow as I gave her a look of confusion.

"Um, I don't work today Nay."

"You seriously think after what happened last night I'm gonna leave you here all alone? No fucking way. Now get dressed please. I'll go make some coffee." She smiled and turned on her heels, heading out to the kitchen.

I pushed myself out of bed, groaning at how early it was. I loved that Naya cared about me and my safety but maybe she was caring too much. I mean, it's the crack of dawn, I am meant to be sleeping right now.

I shuffled lazily into my closet and pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt, topping it off with a beanie, and headed into the bathroom to brush my teeth. As I walked in my eyes landed on the open vodka bottle, purchased in my moment of weakness. I made my way over to it and picked it up, only to jump at the sound of Naya's voice, almost dropping it onto the tiled floor.

"What are you doing with that?" She questioned as I turned to look at her concerned face.

"P-pouring it down the drain." I stuttered. I really didn't want to but I knew it was necessary. I didn't need anything in my house to tempt me. I watched as the smile returned to Naya's face as she walked over and gently pecked my lips.

"Good girl." She beamed, walking over to kiss my cheek and then follow me over to the sink and watched as I tossed out the clear liquid. I handed her the bottle once it was empty and proceeded to brush my teeth. I turned around once more at the sound of her voice. "And what should I do with...this." She looked down at the razor in her hand.

I breathed in deeply before answering her. "Throw it away please." And with that she left the room and I resumed getting ready for the day ahead of me.

_Naya's POV_

Today has been the longest day of my life. Usually I loved being on set, despite the grueling hours, but today I couldn't wait for it all to be over. I wanted to have a talk with Demi about everything that had happened last night. What was she sorry for? My mind flashed to the worst possible scenarios, but I quickly shook those thoughts off. It was most likely she was apologizing for me finding her in such a state...I hope.

Demi had followed me around like a lost puppy-dog all day, with the exception of talking to some of the other cast members, and while I had to admit it was super cute, I hoped that no one was getting suspicious about what might be going on between us. Lea had been giving us weird looks all day so I knew she might be on to something but at least if she knew I wouldn't be too worried. Lea was like a sister to me and she was one of Demi's best friends, I knew she wouldn't be weird about anything.

As the day began to come to a close Demi left my side and went to go lie down in my trailer while I shot my last few scenes. Thank god that the next few days on set wouldn't be nearly as long.

The director yelled cut on the last scene and I let out a sigh of relief. "Finally." I groaned as Chris came over to me.

"Yeah, I thought it was just gonna be you having to put in extra hours. Looks like your sick days got Ryan to rope us in for more hours." He teased.

"Yeah yeah, it's all my fault as usual." I rolled my eyes as I turned around to see Lea.

"Well it usually is your fault Naya," She winked at me. "You're always causing drama on set."

"Okay, yentl." I laughed, still partially in character. "That was one time, and Mark had it coming."

"You keyed his car you psycho." Lea laughed.

"Not to mention the eggs." Chris joined in as the both laughed like fucking hyenas.

"Hey, he should have made it clear that we weren't exclusive before whoring it up." I defended myself, before feeling a small pang of hurt in my heart. Yes, it was something that we were all used to joking about on set, but it didn't take away the fact that seeing Mark with another girl while I thought we were dating hurt me...a lot.

"Okay okay. You're right, he deserved it." Chris joked before pulling me into a hug.

"I'm always right."

"You wish." Lea replied sarcastically before following Chris' suit and hugging me as well.

"See you tomorrow Nay!" They both smiled as they turned around to leave.

Finally I could get out of this tight ass diner uniform and back into something comfortable. Not only that, but I could finally talk to Demi.

I made my way over to my trailer before slowly opening the door only to find Demi passed out on the couch. I tiptoed in, careful not to wake her, and proceeded to strip out of my clothes and put on my jeans and t-shirt. Once I was all dressed I made my way over to Demi and leaned down to gently brush aside her gorgeous blonde locks and place a soft kiss onto her forehead.

At my touch she stirred awake, slowly opening her eyes. "Mmm...What time is it?"

"Time to get a watch." I teased as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Very funny. But seriously, what time is it?" I pulled out my phone and lit up the screen.

"Um just after 7." I replied.

"Holy shit that's a long day." She chuckled as I helped her get up from off the couch.

"I know. But now we can leave," I smiled. "We uh...need to talk about last night." I watched as the smile fell from her face.

"Yeah...I guess so." She mumbled.

"Come on, let's go back to your place and I'll make us some dinner. How's that sound?"

"Good." She replied as I took her hand, leading her out towards my car.

*Demi's Apartment*

After stopping at the grocery store we finally made it back to her place. Once we were inside we set the groceries down in the kitchen and I went about making us something to eat. Demi sat down at the kitchen table, fidgeting with the bracelets that adorned her wrists.

"Do we have to Nay?" She asked as I sautéed some mushrooms on the stove.

"Have to what?"

"Talk about last night?"

I put down the spatula and walked over to her, gently placing my hands on her shoulders. "I know you don't want to D, but we have to okay?" She nodded lightly as I kissed her cheek and then went back to resume cooking.

Dinner didn't take too long to make and once it was done I made a plate for each of us before grabbing a Red Bull and a Coke out of the fridge for her and I.

I set the food and drinks down on the table and took the seat next to Demi. She began to eat as I watched her.

"You like it?" I asked nervously as she dug in.

"It's amazing Nay. What is it though?" She licked her lips before going in for another bite.

"Oh you know, a liver and tripe quesadilla, my usual Monday dinner." I joked as I watched her almost choke on her food. "God you're gullible. It's sincronizada. It's like a Mexican grilled cheese almost. My mom used to make them all the time for me and my siblings."

"Am not!" She refuted as I raised an eyebrow. "Okay...so maybe I am. I guess I had it coming though. And yes, it's delicious. Thank you."

Once we finished eating Demi cleared all the dishes, even though I offered and we took a seat on the couch by the fireplace, ready to have the hard talk about last night.

"So..." I started.

"So..."

"Well, I guess there's no other way to say it...what happened last night Dem? What happened that made you feel like you had to do this to yourself?"

_Demi's POV_

Today had been so nice. Spending time with Naya was amazing and I wish it never had to end, but unfortunately I knew in my heart I couldn't lie to her. It was weighing so heavy on my heart, and I know that I hadto tell her what happened. I know it's going to break her heart, but maybe...just maybe she won't leave. Maybe she'll give me a second chance.

I breathed in deeply. Here goes.

"I-I lied to you Naya." I murmured, looking down at my lap.

"What do you mean?" She gave me a confused glance.

"Last night...I said I was going to meet some friend...but I wasn't. I was going to see Wilmer."

I watched as a look of dismay showed on her beautiful face. She sighed deeply before taking my hand. "I don't appreciate you lying to me Demi, but you and Wilmer are close. Us being together isn't going to make me stop you from seeing him. Next time ju..." I cut her off.

"Naya...this is hard for me to say, please just listen to me okay?" She nodded her head before I started speaking again. "I went over to his house...I didn't really want to, but my heart was pulling me there. I have to be honest with you; part of me still missed him a bit y'know. We were together almost four years...Anyway...He started asking me why we broke up, all this stuff and he told me he missed me. And I don't know why Naya...I really don't, but we kissed." I watched as tears began to form in her eyes at my words. "I wish I could take it back Naya...it was horrible. Feeling his lips on mine, only made me realize that I only wanted yours. I only want you Naya, I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry." I broke down in tears letting my head fall into my hands.

"Y-you're lying...please tell me you're lying. Please..." Naya pleaded.

I looked up at her, tears running down both of our cheeks. "I wish I was Naya." I sobbed.

"H-how could you? After knowing my whole past you cheated on me? Why don't you just stick a fucking knife through my heart? That would be less painful." She shouted. This is it...this is what I deserve.

"Please Naya...I'm so sorry."

"I'm so sick and tired of everyone's sorry's Demi. You know what? Maybe you should just not do things you have to be sorry for? That's a fucking novel idea don't you think?" The anger in her voice was breaking my heart. I could hear the voices in my head start chanting again and it killed me, knowing that I wouldn't have the one person in my life that could quiet them here to calm me down.

I watched her walk over to the front door, shrugging me off as I ran after her, and leave. As she slammed the door shut I felt my heart splinter even more.

_Naya's POV_

I slammed the door shut and made my way down to the lobby before heading to the bathroom. How could she have done this to me? I know we weren't like officially together or anything but something inside of me felt like we were without having to even say the words.

I know it was only a kiss, but the act...the going behind my back and cheating is what killed me. I never thought that I would have to go through this with Demi. I mean after everything she told me, how she spilled her heart out to me, I don't know. I trusted her...and now here I am with a broken heart.

I sat in one of the stalls and sobbed until no more tears would come out. I was beyond heartbroken but for some reason I couldn't hate her. When any of my other cheating boyfriends broke the news to me, from that point on I hated them. But with Demi it was different. For some reason my wounded heart still longed for her.

I was so confused, half of me never wanted to speak to her again, and the other half wanted to feel her wrap her arms around me and tell me everything was going to be okay.

My mind flashed to thoughts of what she was doing now and it made me sick. The razor I had thrown out was still lying in her trash can. I hoped to God she wouldn't find it, let alone use it, but I knew she would most likely take it out on herself. The thought of her in the same position as last night killed me. I hated what she had done, but to know she was hurting...or hurting herself broke my heart even more.

I want to run back up to her apartment and check on her. I wanted to take back the hateful words I spat, whether they were true or not. I wanted to forgive her...but the hurt half of my heart was winning and so I sat there...wishing I could push it all away and go up to see her.

I wiped the tears from my cheeks as I exited the stall. As I was about to leave my phone buzzed.

**From Demi (9:12 pm):** I know you don't want to hear it...but I'm sorry Naya...so sorry

I shook my head as my phone buzzed again.

**From Demi (9:12 pm):** I understand if you hate me for what I've done...I hate me too...

I let another few tears fall as I read her second message over and over again. I didn't hate her...there is no possible way I ever could. Even as hurt as I was now, there was not hate in my heart. But her last three words left me feeling sick to my stomach. No matter how hurt I was, how could I have left her all alone in such a fragile state? She threw out the vodka, but that razor was still there...that goddamn piece of metal.

Once more I tried to will myself to head back up to her apartment, but my feet wouldn't take me there. It was too soon. Maybe I could find it in my heart to forgive her...but not right now. Yet I knew she couldn't be alone right now, the threat to her safety was too high, and so I did the only thing I could to ensure she would be okay tonight.

I opened up my phone once more and dialed Lea's number. After two rings she picked up.

"Hey girl! What's up?" She answered cheerfully.

"Can you do something for me Lea?" I replied, my voice breaking in between tears.

"Oh my god Naya, what's wrong?" I could hear the worry in her voice.

"I-I need you to come over to Demi's and watch her for me." I realized how stupid I sounded...She wasn't five years old.

"Why, what's wrong? And why are you at Demi's? Are you guys...oh." It all clicked in her head.

"I don't know what we are Lea, but some stuff happened tonight and I can't be around her right now okay...I need you to come and stay with her tonight...make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

"O-okay. Yeah, I'll head over now. Do you need me to do anything else Nay? I'm always here for you, you know that?"

"I know Lea; thank you...could you maybe call her friend Marissa too and have her come with you? I don't have her number."

"Yeah for sure. Are you going to be okay?" She asked.

"I hope so. I'll be back tomorrow morning. Thanks Lea." I replied as I hung up the phone and headed out towards the valet to get my car.

_I'll be back tomorrow morning...I'll be back..._My words played over in my mind as I got in my car and drove home. I was going to do the one thing I never did with any of my other boyfriends that left me broken hearted...I was going to come back.

_**Okay, there it is. So I hope you guys liked this chapter. I was going to write it in two parts and leave you guys hanging as to if Naya was going to possibly come back to Dem but I couldn't do it...Just when they finally got together I couldn't have you guys thinking they broke up for good! Plus the chapter would have been really short. Anyway, yeah hope you liked it. Please review and send feedback. As always I LOVE hearing from you guys. Also, if you follow me on tumblr you know that in just 5 days I will be heading back to Cali to go see Demi on Chelsea Lately and then her Neon Lights tour the next day and I am BEYOND excited...Like I saw the set list that has been going around and I almost started crying haha. Anywho yeah. Love you guys! Talk to you Tuesday! xo**_


	16. Chapter 16

**World of Chances**

**Chapter Sixteen**

***TRIGGER WARNING* Mentions of self-harm**

_Demi's POV_

I could hear her running down the hallway sobbing as I fell to the floor of my apartment, doing exactly the same. How could I have been so stupid? _Good...look what you've done you idiot._ I ran my fingers through my hair before wiping the streams of hot tears from my cheek. It was really no use though, once I had dried my cheeks, new tears fell again.

I wish I could take it all back. I wish I had the strength to tell Wilmer no and to have stayed home instead, but no. I was weak...I'm always weak. I put up this amazing front for the millions of people out there who believe in me and who say I inspire them, but I'm not this strong person everyone thinks I am. _That's right...your nothing but weak. Look at that fucking cut on your wrist and all your disgusting scars...it proves it._

I looked down at my wounded wrist, bandaged up by none other than the beautiful girl whose heart I had just broken moments ago. Why did I do it? I knew in my heart of hearts I was falling for Naya, but I had to go fuck it all up. _Everything happens for a reason. _The voices in my head mocking me yet again. Fuck. What was the reason? Was I just meant to live the rest of my life alone with a broken heart? _Yes...how could anyone love you?_

I screamed out at the voices in my head, begging them to stop. Begging Naya to come back and save me from myself...even though there was no hope of that happening. My demons chanted louder and louder as I curled up in a ball on the floor, an inconsolable mess, then suddenly they said one thing that made my eyes snap open. _The razor is probably still in the house._

It couldn't be. Naya threw it out. I stood up slowly, making my way over to the garbage can, before rooting through it. Low and behold, at the bottom of the bin was the blade. My stomach turned as I grasped it in my hand, lifting it up out of the bin. I couldn't believe it was still here.

I took a hard look at the shiny metal, partially stained with dried blood. _Well here we are again slut. You know what to do._ I shook my head at the thought. It was true; I knew all too well how this went. I knew that dragging the razor across my skin would shut up the voices in my head for a while and how it would make me feel numb, but part of me was resisting the action.

_Just do it already...what's one more scar? You want to...you deserve it._ I ran my thumb lightly over the sharp edge as I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. My heart jumped at the thought that it might be Naya, however as I grabbed my phone my heart dropped again as I saw it was just a text from Nick asking how I was.

I unlocked my phone to send a generic reply back to Nick, but subconsciously I instead went to my pictures, flipping through all the goofy ones Naya and I had taken together just the other day. My heart was breaking, thinking back to just two days ago, when everything was perfect. Wishing, dreaming that I could go back to that moment again.

I clicked through my phone some more, landing on Naya's phone number. I wanted to call her, but I knew she wouldn't answer. _Why would she want to waste any more time on someone like you? _ The voices were right, but still I sent a text.

**To Naya (9:12 pm): **I know you don't want to hear it...but I'm sorry Naya...so sorry

And then another one right after.

**To Naya (9:12 pm):** I understand if you hate me for what I've done...I hate me too...

I placed my phone back on the counter, only to pick up the razor again. I kept thinking about actually going through with the act, but every time the look on Naya's face when she found me last night would play in my head. I don't know how long I was standing there, contemplating, but suddenly I heard a loud knock on my door, startling me. I stood there in shock, I hoped it would be Naya but as soon as I heard a key turn in the lock I felt my heart sink. She didn't have a key...

The door opened slowly to reveal Lea and Marissa. I watched as both there eyes grew wide and Marissa ran over to me. As soon as I felt Marissa's arms around me I broke down again. I felt her slowly fish the razor out of my hand and hand it over to Lea.

She ran her fingers over my hair and rubbed small circles on my back. "Sssh...Dem...It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay."

I picked up my head, looking into her eyes. "No Riss...it's not...I fucked everything up with Naya. I'm such a piece of shit."

"Demi, you know that's not true...you're amazing. Tell us what happened okay?" She replied as she took my hand, leading me to the couch while Lea followed.

The two girls sat on either side of me as I lay my head down on Marissa's shoulder, still crying lightly.

"D...what happened?" I heard Lea say.

I took a deep breath in before responding. "I ruined everything..."

"What do you mean D?" Marissa spoke up, concern in her voice.

"Everything between Naya and I was perfect...and I fucked it up...I kissed Wilmer." I replied in between tears.

It was obvious by the look on Lea's face that she didn't fully understand what was going on between Naya and I, so she sat back letting Marissa handle the situation while still keeping a hand on my back. It was one of things I loved about Lea. Even when she didn't know what to do, she could still remind me that she was always there for me.

"Why did you do it Dem?"

"I don't know Marissa!" I shouted through tears. "I'm a fuck up that's why!"

"Dem...Calm down okay...we're here for you. No judgment, you know that." Marissa responded reassuringly.

"I know...I'm sorry." I started. "I really don't know why I did it though...I mean, I missed Wilmer for sure...but he uh asked me to come over last night...didn't say why...and I dunno. We sat on the couch and he said he missed me and then he just kissed me."

I broke down again, reliving that night was hard for me. I wanted to take it all back, I wished it wasn't real but then thinking back to that night confirmed the fact that it had actually happened.

"But it felt so wrong...kissing him. I uh...well...feeling his lips on mine made me wish they were Naya's. God I'm so stupid."

I felt Lea take my hand in her own. "You're not Demi...please don't say that. Everyone makes mistakes, but things will be okay...I promise."

I turned to look up at Lea. "How can you say the Lea? How can you promise me that?"

"I just can." She replied, looking down at her lap.

"Come on Dem...Let's get you to bed okay?" I nodded my head at Marissa's words.

"Will you guys stay with me? I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Um...we're not leaving you here by yourself D. Of course we'll stay." Lea smiled at me.

They led me to my room and waited as I changed in my closet. I tortured myself by putting on Naya's Raiders t-shirt that I had stolen from her house the other day. Her smell still lingered on the fabric and it was one last thing about her I could hold onto.

I walked back out and got into bed, giggling lightly as Marissa tucked me in like a five year old.

"There's that smile." She grinned.

"I love you guys." I replied, looking up at Marissa and then over to Lea who had also made her way to the side of my bed.

"Love you too D." They replied smiling.

"Hey Lea," I started as they turned to leave the room.

"Yeah Dem?" She replied, turning to face me.

"Can I ask you something?" She nodded her head in response.

"Why did you guys come here? And don't tell me its cause you're psychic."

"Well I am," She smirked. "And we came here because a little birdie told us to come watch you and make sure you were safe."

I felt my heart jump at her words. _Naya...she still cared._

_Naya's POV_

I didn't sleep at all. Even though Demi and I had only spent two nights together it felt wrong not having her in my bed. I kept grasping for pillows, clutching them to my chest, imagining they were her. I was so angry with her, but I was slowly coming to realize just how intense these feelings were for her. They weren't something that could easily be pushed to the side. Demi's fuck up or not, I was falling for her. I wanted her all to myself, this time for real.

I drug my body out of bed, it was only six in the morning but I couldn't lie there anymore...not without her. I didn't have work scheduled until the evening and I knew Demi wouldn't be working, not until tomorrow. I wanted to see her, despite my anger. I wanted to tell her exactly what was running through my mind all night, rather than just shouting at her. My heart was broken...I didn't know if I could still trust her...but for some weird reason I still wanted her.

I played her words back in my head, _feeling his lips on mine only made me realize that I only wanted yours..._I knew despite her major screw up she wanted me. The tone in her voice seemed as though she _needed_ me. Maybe that's why I was going back. Every other cheating boyfriend had the same excuse, "Baby it meant nothing, and she means nothing to me." While Demi was completely different. I could tell she was sorry, that she regretted it and meant all her apologies. She knew what she had done and she hated herself for it. I cringed at my thoughts. I never wanted her to hate herself.

I walked down to my kitchen and made myself some breakfast. As I sat down to eat I glanced at the nightshirt I was wearing. It was Demi's. I subconsciously threw it on last night just so I could have a piece of her with me. Regardless of the texts I got from Lea last night I was still so worried about her.

Once I was done I went back up to my room to get ready. I changed into some jeans and threw on a hoodie, neglecting to remove Demi's shirt. I brushed my teeth before heading back into my closet to throw on some sneakers. I checked my watch again, still only 6:45. I knew it was still quite early to be heading to Demi's but part of me knew she would still be awake, restless and broken from last night's proceedings.

I texted Lea before I left. Thankfully I knew she'd be awake since she had an 8:30 call time.

**To Lea (6:51 am): **I'm on my way over. Couldn't sleep. Is she up?

As I walked out the door my phone dinged.

**From Lea (6:53 am): **Yeah. She's waiting for you. I haven't said you were coming but every time she hears me walk by she calls asking if it's you. It's heartbreaking really. Should I let her know you're on your way over?

I thought about my response briefly as I made my way to my car.

**To Lea (6:55 am): **No don't tell her. I'll be there soon. Thanks Lea. Love you.

Even though I was still upset, I wanted to see her face light up when she saw me. I wanted to see her gorgeous smile one more time. I knew it would only help put my heart back together.

I sped to her apartment, anxious to see her, talk to her, figure out what was going to happen with us. Although I already knew in my heart of hearts I was willing to try again there was still a lot of hesitation on my part. I don't know if I could handle yet another heartbreak. Not from her.

I finally made it to her place and drove up to the valet, handing my car off to the attendant. The doorman smiled at me and I smiled back politely as I made my way inside and up the elevator. I texted Lea again asking her to come to the door. I was sure Marissa was still asleep and I didn't want to let on that I was here. Lea came to the door quickly and gave me a warm smile before pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you so much for staying with her Lea." I whispered.

"No need to thank me. Really thank Marissa; she was the one who was really able to calm her down."

"I will." I smiled as she gave me one last hug and left the apartment to head to work.

I tiptoed my way over to Demi's room. I slowly opened the door only to see Demi clutching a pillow to her chest with her eyes closed.

"Hey there." I spoke gently as I watched her eyes flutter open and a wide smile spread across her face.

"Nay." She beamed. "You...you came back."

"Honestly Demi...it was too hard to stay away." I replied as my feet carried me to the bed and I crawled in, pulling Demi's body close to mine. My heart melted at how right it all felt. It was like we were made for each other.

"I'm so sorry Naya." She whispered as she pushed her body closer to mine.

"I know you are Dem...I know." I replied as she started to tear up. "Sssh...don't cry. It's okay."

"It's not okay Naya," She started, looking up at me with her big brown eyes full of tears. "I was weak...I try so hard to be strong but I'm weak. I shouldn't have gone to Wilmer's in the first place. I knew nothing good would come of it, but I went anyway. I'm so stupid. You have every right to hate me. I don't even know why you're here now after what I've done."

"Demetria listen to me," I smiled lightly at my use of her full name. "I could never hate you. Never. Well maybe if you murdered my family but even then I don't know." She chuckled softly. "And another thing...you are not weak. We all have our moments where our issues get the better of us, but you grow from those moments. You don't let them define you. And that's what makes you strong." She smiled up at me, another tear rolling down her cheek. "I'm not going to lie to you, it was a pretty shitty thing you did. But there is something about you...something about _us_ that I just can't fathom letting go of. Even last night...I was so furious with you but I stayed up all night wishing you were lying next to me. I just...I just care about you so much Demi. I can't let you go...I don't want to."

I leaned down to press a soft kiss to her lips before pulling away to wipe her tears. "I wished the same thing Nay. I kept grabbing pillows trying to imagine I was holding you," I smiled at our similarities. "I even wore your shirt...just to have a part of you close to me." I watched as her eyes landed on the shirt I was wearing. Another smile crept across her face as she realized I had done the same. "I want you to know how sorry I am Naya. I wish I could take it all back. But it just made me realize that the only person I want is you...there's no one else."

Her words warmed my heart but I took a somewhat serious tone with her as I replied. "I know you are Demi. I believe you, I do. And I want you to know how much I want you as well. That's the reason I'm still here. Something inside of me cannot let you go, not that I've tried very hard. But I want you to understand something Demi. If this happens again there won't be another chance. And I don't mean that as a threat Dem...it's just as much as I care for you, the thought of you truly breaking my heart kills me and I don't think I could handle it. I want this D...so much...but you are going to have to earn my trust back."

She nodded softly before speaking. "I fully understand Nay. I would expect nothing less. But I want you to know...there isn't anyone else...there won't be anyone else, that makes me feel the way you do. I'm...I'm falling for you Nay."

I beamed back it her, my heart fluttering. "I think I've already fallen."

_**The end. Lol short chapter I know but I just wanted them to get back together and I didn't want to just add filler in just to make it longer. Hope you guys liked it! 1 more day till Demi :) Please like, share and review! Love you guys! Talk to you on Thursday! xo**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Okay so this chapter contains smut...This is my first ever attempt at writing it so don't hate me haha. Enjoy! xo**_

**World of Chances**

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Demi's POV_

I fell asleep again in Naya's arms, finally feeling like I was where I was supposed to be. I woke up a few hours later when Naya planted a soft kiss to my lips, waking me.

"Mmm...hello." She whispered.

"Hello." I smiled back.

I leaned up, placing another kiss on her lips. The feeling was amazing, pure perfection. Our lips moved in complete synchronization, and melded together perfectly as if we were made for each other. I trailed my tongue along Naya's bottom lip before gaining access and exploring her mouth. I moaned lightly at her taste. She pulled away to begin placing soft kisses across my jaw line and then down my neck, sending shivers down my spine. She lifted her head once more to press our lips together again.

"Ahem..." We both jumped at the sound of Marissa's voice and pulled away from each other only to turn and see her standing in the doorway.

"Uh...hey Riss." I stammered, slightly out of breath.

"Hey," she replied with a cocked eyebrow. "When did you get here Naya?" She turned to look at the girl huddled close to me.

"Uh maybe around 7." Naya replied nervously.

"Oh okay. Demi, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Um...yeah sure." I replied before shuffling out of bed and turning to mouth the words, "I'll be right back, don't worry." To Naya.

I followed Marissa out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Um...what's going on Dem? Why is she here? Is everything okay with you guys now? Shit of course it is or you guys wouldn't have been sucking face like that. Are you oka-" I cut her off before she could ramble on with more questions.

"Riss, calm down everything's fine. Naya got here at 7 and we talked and worked things out for the most part. I'm good okay? Honestly I'm perfect...happier than I've ever been. But take it easy on her okay? It wasn't her fault that I was the way I was last night...it was completely mine." I reassured her.

"I just want what's best for you D. If she's it then great. I don't want you getting hurt though, you know that. It killed me to see you like that last night, but now you're completely changed. It had to be more than just a little talk. What did she say to have you feeling so amazing?"

"She said she had fallen for me Marissa. That she couldn't let me go. I don't know Riss...I think I might be in love with her." I watched as Marissa's eyes grew wide at my statement.

"Really D? Love? Are you sure?" I nodded my head in reply.

"Yeah...I mean I've never been so happy. When she came into my room this morning, just seeing her face filled my stomach with butterflies. I'm never going to do anything to jeopardize that feeling. I fucked up once...not again. I'm gonna make sure she knows just how much she means to me."

Marissa pulled me into a tight hug, while a wide grin spread across her face.

"I'm so happy for you Dem. I mean, you know I'll always worry about you but I can tell how happy you are, and that's all I want for you D."

"I love you Riss." I beamed at her.

"Love you too Dem," She replied, hugging me once more. "Now I'm gonna head out and leave you two lovebirds alone. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She smirked before giving me a wink.

"Okay weirdo." I laughed before walking her out and heading back to my bedroom to see Naya sitting up waiting for me with a concerned look on her face.

"Everything okay?" She questioned.

"Everything is perfect." I replied as I crawled back into bed and pulled her in for another heated kiss.

_*Evening at Demi's Apartment*_

The day had gone by agonizingly slow once Naya left to the recording studio and I went to go into the X Factor to help tweak the songs for my contestants. I wasn't supposed to go in but Naya didn't want me being all alone in the house so I went to set. We both weren't done work until after nine and by then I was exhausted.

Naya decided to come and stay the night at my place again which was perfect for me. Ever since we got together, sleeping without her next to me just felt wrong.

I changed into some sweatpants and one of my many oversized Texas t-shirts before curling up on the couch by the fireplace and turning on the TV to watch Criminal Minds and wait for Naya. I was about three quarters of the way through the first episode when I heard a light knock on the door. A smile spread across my face as I stood up and went to answer it.

I opened the door slowly to reveal Naya, who smiled back at me.

"Good evening ma'am." She smirked

"Ma'am? How old do you think I am? Pfft...ma'am." I scoffed as I let her in, pecking her lips lightly once I had shut the door behind her.

"What have you been up to babe?" She questioned.

"Just watching my crime shows. You wanna watch? The episode's almost over but we can watch something else after if you want."

"Sure. I might fall asleep, but we can cuddle so it's all good." She smiled before following me to the couch. I draped a blanket over the both of us and leaned back onto the arm rest so Naya could cuddle into my side and lay her head down on my stomach. Within minutes she was out. I sat contently watching another episode until Naya began to snore. It was cute at first until she started to sound like a full on fucking chainsaw. I had never noticed her snoring before...maybe she was just super tired.

I clicked off the TV, unable to hear the dialogue, and gently shook Naya awake so we could move into the bedroom.

"Mmm...what's going on?" She murmured, raising her head slightly before lying it back down and closing her eyes once more.

"Nay...come on, let's get you to bed." I lifted her up off of my body gently and stood up to help her get up as well. She shuffled along next to me into the bedroom where she proceeded to flop onto the bed and pass out once more. I scooted myself under the covers as well after brushing my teeth and taking my meds. As soon as Naya felt my body next to hers she reached her arms out pulling me in close and making me grin. It wasn't long before I passed out as well.

_*3:30 am*_

I awoke abruptly, hearing my phone ring from my bedside table. _Who the fuck would be calling at such an ungodly hour?_ I reached out for the phone, swiping it open before checking the caller ID.

"Mmm...Hello? Who is this?" I mumbled, still half asleep.

"Aye...hermosa. How are you?" Wilmer's voice echoed through the telephone, leaving me speechless. I slowly stood up and made my way out of the bedroom, not wanting to disturb Naya who was still sleeping peacefully.

"Wilmer...why are you calling me?" I asked in a serious tone, while rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"I miss you...you broke my h-heart. But I love you." He slurred his words...he was drunk.

"I loved you too Wilmer, listen _loved_. But I'm with someone else now. Okay?" I spoke to him in a slow, even voice so he would understand.

"WHO?" He screamed through the phone, making me jump. "You belong to me Demetria. No one else can love you like I can."

"I don't belong to you Wilmer. I am _not_ your property." I wanted to go further and argue more but I knew I shouldn't have to explain myself to him. Not when he was in this state.

"You are mine...you'll always be mine. We're meant to be," His tone grew sad before his anger kicked in again. "Who's the lucky girl Demi? Who have you been fucking behind my back you slut?"

This was a side of Wilmer I had never seen. Even drunk he was always calm, and now he was shouting at me just like the demons that filled my head. The demons he used to be able to quiet.

"Don't you DARE talk to me like that Wilmer." My tone grew louder.

"I'll talk to you anyway I want. You broke my heart. And now you're a dyke? As if she could make you happy like I can." He taunted.

I was so angry and was shouting by this point; I didn't even notice Naya tiptoeing into the room to see what all the commotion was about.

"Why don't you go fuck yourself Wilmer? I don't want ANYTHING to do with you right now. And I most certainly don't _want_ you. Just accept that I am with someone who makes me feel like no one, not even you, has made me feel. You need to sober up Wil and realize that we are through. I made a mistake before, but I won't make the same one again. Goodbye." And with that I hung up the phone, knowing I had left him with his mouth agape on the other end.

I turned around to head back to my bedroom but was then surprised by Naya standing behind me.

"Holy shit you scared me." I gasped.

"I'm sorry...what was all that shouting about?" She looked deeply concerned.

"Wilmer." I replied looking down at my feet.

"Hmm..."

"He was drunk Nay. He wanted me back...but I only want you Nay." I smiled softly up at her.

"I know..." She started. "I heard you." She beamed before pulling me into a heated kiss. This wasn't like any other kiss we had shared, there was a sort of fire behind the passion, and it drove me wild.

We broke our lips apart briefly as we made our way into my bedroom. As soon as our bodies hit the mattress our lips were once again locked and moving rhythmically.

Our tongues battled for dominance before I finally gave in and let Naya's tongue explore every inch of my mouth. I pulled away slightly before gently biting and sucking on Naya's lower lip and then moving in to place tender kisses along her jaw line. I giggled lightly as a small moan escaped her lips.

It wasn't long before I was lying flat on my back with Naya hovering over me, straddling my hips. She dipped down, melding our lips together once more before proceeding to move to my neck, nipping and sucking, being sure to leave a mark.

I felt her hands make their way to the hem of my shirt and I gasped, making Naya jump and stop her movements.

"Are you okay Dem?" She questioned.

"Y-yeah...I'm just a little nervous I guess. Are you sure you want to do this Nay?"

"100%. But I'm more concerned about you." She replied as she rolled off of me to lie down and pull me into her arms.

"I'm a little scared...I've never done this before Naya. What if I'm no good? You're so amazing, you deserve the best. But I don't know if I can give that to you. I mean I don't even know what to do. With guys it's easy y'know, insert part a into part b. But we're both part b's Naya. I just...I just don't know. I want to be perfect for you, but this is so new to me." I let a tear fall from my cheek. I wanted Naya...so bad, but my emotions and anxiety were getting the better of me.

"Hey sssh..." She whispered as she gently wiped the tear from my cheek. "I know you're nervous babe, but you don't need to be. You are just as amazing, if not more amazing than me. You have nothing to worry about...I'm right here for you." She gazed lovingly into my eyes. "We don't have to if you don't wanna. I can wait until you're ready, whatever you need."

I looked up at her beautiful brown eyes and couldn't help but smile. How she could put me at ease when just moments ago I was a mess I might never know...but I loved it. I leaned over to press a kiss to her lips. "I'm ready."

"You sure?" I nodded in reply as she moved her fingers back down to the hem of my shirt, tugging at it slightly before pressing another kiss to my lips. "Can I?" She asked as we broke apart.

"Uh huh." I replied as she lifted the shirt up and over my head, exposing my breasts.

"You're so beautiful." She smiled widely, making me blush.

"You too." I replied coyly as I watched her slowly remove her own shirt as well, leaving her in a thin lace bra.

I lay back down onto the bed as Naya began trailing kisses from my neck down to the valley between my breasts, palming the mounds gently as she moved. I moaned out at her touch before gasping as she placed her lips over one of my nipples, swirling her tongue around the now hardened bud.

"Oh fuck." I whimpered.

She moved over to my other breast to pay it the same attention, while still rolling my other nipple between her fingers. I could feel the pool of wetness between my legs growing as Naya continued her motions. Suddenly she let my nipple go with a pop and began trailing sloppy, wet kisses from my breasts down to the waistband of my sweats.

She looked up at me for approval. "I need you Nay." I husked as she slowly removed my pants, leaving me completely naked. If I was going to be completely honest, it wasn't a position I felt completely confident about, yet Naya had this way of making me feel comfortable in my own skin.

She moved up the length of my body, pressing our lips together. I ran my fingers through her hair and then down across her back, leaving small scratch marks behind.

"Mmm...You're so gorgeous." She mumbled as our lips continued to work in synchronization. I felt her slowly trail a hand down the side of my body, her fingers gently grazing my skin, sending shivers up my spine. She continued moving her fingers gently up and down on my thigh, working me up before connecting her fingers to where I needed her most.

She circled my clit as she began nibbling on my earlobe gently. I could feel the tension begin to build up in my body just at her slight touch. Suddenly she removed her fingers all together, bringing them up to her lips. I whined at the loss of contact before gasping as I watched Naya place her fingers into her mouth, sucking my juices off each one.

"You taste amazing." She breathed before dipping back down and beginning to kiss my chest, just below my boobs. She kept one in her hand as she moved lower and lower down my body. With every inch I felt my heart race faster. I craved her touch and the anticipation was driving me crazy.

She trailed kisses along my inner thighs before suddenly attaching her lips to my clit, causing my hips to buck.

"Oh my fucking god Naya." I groaned as she continued to lap at my bundle of nerves before burying her tongue inside me. I reached my arms down quickly, tangling my fingers in her hair, pushing her deeper as I felt my orgasm building. "So close...don't stop." I moaned out as I closed my eyes, all my senses overwhelming me. I felt Naya push her tongue in one last time before I came. "NAYA. FUCK." I cried out as my orgasm washed over me.

Naya licked up my wetness before moving back up to place a firm, but loving kiss on my lips. "That was amazing." I managed to get out between breaths.

Once I had come down from my high I looked over at Naya, who was now lying next to me with a stupid grin on her face. Love clouded her eyes instead of lust. She was perfect. She was mine.

I sat up before moving to straddle her hips. I leaned down, kissing her with a wide smile across my face. She sat up slightly, deepening the kiss which allowed me room to snake my fingers around her and unclasp her bra, letting it fall down. She pulled away at the loss of clothing.

"What are you doing Dem?"

"Um...what do you think?" I smirked.

"Are you sure? You don't have to."

I was filled with nerves about what I was about to do, yet somehow my love for Naya overwhelmed them, and so I replied, "I want to."

I leaned down, paying close attention to each nipple as she did mine. I squeezed her breasts softly before rolling each nipple between my fingers, grinning at her whimper. I leaned back down, kissing her neck, biting before dragging my tongue along the spot to soothe the pain.

I pulled away slowly before hopping off her and moving to the edge of the bed to pull her pants off slowly to reveal her matching lace underwear, already soaked through. She lifted her legs slightly as I gasped at the sight of her. Perfection. I placed soft kisses along her pelvis before leaning back up to pay attention to her toned abs that I was particularly fond of. I let my fingers graze over her stomach, watching as she shivered slightly at my touch.

"Please." I heard Naya whimper.

"Please what?" I replied, unsure of what she wanted.

"Touch me." I froze slightly as my nerves returned, but I quickly returned to normal as Naya took my hand and guided it to where she needed my touch most.

"You're so wet Nay." I gasped as I continued circling her clit, watching her hips buck.

I knew my touch wasn't enough for her so I moved my body down until my head was between her legs. I was desperate to taste her so I leaned in, dragging my tongue through her wet folds. I moaned at the taste. She was so unbelievably sweet.

I attached my lips to her clit, licking and sucking gently as I felt her hips begin to move rapidly. Suddenly an idea came into my head and I thanked god I had short nails. As I continued sucking on her bundle of nerves I slowly entered two fingers into her wet center. "Oh fuck!" She cried out at the new sensation. I pumped my fingers in and out rhythmically until I began feeling her walls tighten around me. I continued my movements, now curling my fingers on every stroke, hitting her most sensitive spot, until she came. "DEMI, BABY! YES!" She screamed out as waves of pleasure overtook her. I had to admit I was pretty pleased with myself.

I licked up her remaining juices as she came down from her high. "Fuck Demi. That was...perfect." She beamed.

"You're perfect." I replied as I moved back up the length of her body, cupping her face in my hands and pressing a loving kiss to her lips. "I...I think I'm in love with you Naya."

I watched as I large grin appeared on her face. "Think? I know." She teased.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She replied, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me in close. "But the question is how much do you love me?"

I thought about it for a second before looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes. "To the moon and back again."

_**AAH! The feels are reals. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. As I said, this was my first attempt at smut so I'm sorry if it was horrible. Please let me know what you thought. I was thinking of postponing this chapter until Friday since I have Demi's concert today and it's like 3:30 am (lol coincidence) right now so I'm exhausted. But I decided to power through and write it for you guys. Hope you enjoyed it! Also, next chapter is gonna be pretty fluffy. Love you guys and I'll talk to you Tuesday xo**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Short, fluffy chapter guys. Wanted to have some sweet stuff after all the drama haha. Hope you like it.**_

**World of Chances**

**Chapter Eighteen**

_Demi's POV_

I pressed a loving kiss to Naya's lips as we pulled the covers over our still naked and sweaty bodies. She pulled me in close to her body and I felt my breath hitch at the feeling of her skin against mine. I watched as her eyes looked me up and down.

"Eyes up here perv." I teased as she quickly looked up into my eyes.

"I was just admiring. Who can blame me?" She smirked, lightly kissing the tip of my nose. She started to run her fingers lightly up and down my spine as we gazed back at each other.

"So..." I started. "Where'd ya learn to do all that?" I chuckled, my stomach still fluttering at what had just happened between us moments ago.

"Too be honest...Sean." She replied leaving me puzzled.

"Uh...really? I didn't know Sean was secretly a girl." I joked.

"No no...Sean was a big fan of threesomes...and not with two guys, so yeah..." She trailed off, looking away from me for a brief moment before locking our eyes again.

"Well, I'm not a huge fan. I want you all to myself." I smiled wide.

"Same." She replied.

"I love you Nay."

"I love you too babe." She replied before leaning in to press one last kiss on my lips before we both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

_*8:00 p.m same day*_

_Naya's POV_

It had been hard being away from Demi all day. We both had to leave early in the morning, her for the X Factor and me for Glee. Part of me wished we didn't work so we could just lie in bed together all day, cuddled up and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears.

Last night was amazing. All the memories had been playing in my mind all day. Never would I have thought that after Monday's catastrophe I would have been so quick to let Demi back in, to be so trusting of her and to give all of myself to her. Yet she had this effect on me, she could effortlessly pull me back in with just one smile, just one laugh, just the sight of her gorgeous face. Although I think most of it was hearing her on the phone with Wilmer. Hearing her actually tell him they were over, that she didn't want him, everything I had wanted to hear, had broken down the walls completely. It was all I needed to actually believe all the things she was telling me.

The day had been agonizingly long and Lea kept giving me weird looks and smirks in between takes which I know had to do with Demi and I. She must have noticed my overly chipper mood when I got to set today. After the finally take she dragged me to my trailer, locking the door behind us.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Do I need to pull out my rape whistle? What's going on Lea?"

"You've been having this stupid grin on your face all day so I know something great must have happened between you and Demi. Did you..." She trailed off, smirking and raising her eyebrows repeatedly, obviously intimating that Demi and I had had sex.

"Maybe..." I started as a stupid grin spread across her face. "But it is NONE of your business. Anyway, that's not even what I'm really happy about."

She furrowed her brow, "What then?" She questioned as we sat down on the couch.

I leaned in close to Lea before whispering, "She said she loved me." I scrunched my eyes shut as I loud squeal left Lea's lips.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" She stood up and shouted as she smiled from ear to ear.

"Lea calm down! People are going to think we're having sex in here you weirdo." I hissed, grabbing her arm and pulling her back down onto the couch.

"Okay okay, sorry. But oh my god Naya, that's great! What did you say?" She leaned in, eager for an answer.

"I said I loved her too." I smiled, feeling a blush rise to my cheeks.

"Awe, I'm so happy for you Nay." She beamed, pulling me into a hug.

"Me too." I giggled.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, causing us both to jump at the noise. Lea made her way over, unlocking it, only to find Demi on the other side.

"AAH! Demi!" She greeted her.

"Someone's happy to see me." Demi smiled, giving me a sideways glance.

"Someone cannot contain their excitement over a small tidbit of information." I teased.

"Uh...how much did Naya tell you?" She questioned Lea nervously.

"Just the part where you and her said your first 'I love you's!'" She squealed.

"Oh okay." Demi replied, letting out a sigh of relief. "Well, yes that happened." She blushed.

I got up from the couch to walk over and pull her in for a hug. As much as I wanted to kiss her, I refrained with Lea still in the trailer; she could only handle so much excitement in one day.

"Well then," I heard Lea speak up as I unwrapped my arms from Demi's body. "I will leave you two lovebirds to it." She snickered as she opened the door to leave.

"Oh shut the fuck up Michele, we're not gonna do it right here you sicko!" I shouted as she left the trailer laughing like a hyena.

Once the door was shut I finally got a good look at Demi. My eyes went wide as I saw her hair. I had been so busy with Lea's fangirling that I hadn't even noticed Demi's new blue locks.

"Your hair." I stammered.

"You don't like it?" She questioned, playing with a few strands.

"Well it's definitely different." She looked taken aback by my statement. _Shit...she must think I hate it._ "But a good different." I covered. It really did look beautiful on her, I felt a little guilty with the fact that she could pull of any hair color and look sexy. "I really like it, although I might miss your blonde hair a bit."

"Well get used to it," She teased. "It'll be here for a while."

I leaned in to press a kiss to her lips. "It looks gorgeous...smurf." I smirked as she playfully hit my shoulder.

"Do NOT call me a smurf."

"Well you are one babe. You're short and blue." I laughed loudly.

"You're unbelievable." She scoffed.

"But you love me." I grinned.

"Maybe...like a teeny bit." She smiled.

"But seriously, why the change? Why blue?" I questioned her as she sat down on the couch and I started changing.

"Well the blue was for my new single, y'know Neon Lights. But overall I just needed something new. A fresh new style for my fresh new start." She grinned.

"Sounds like a pretty good reason to me." I smiled as I zipped up my jeans and pulled my t-shirt over my head. "So, you wanna do something tonight?"

"Well, I'm kinda tired after last night," She smirked. "But we can go to my place and watch a movie or something if you want?"

"Sounds perfect Dem," I walked over, pecking her lips. "I gotta stop at my place quick and grab some stuff but then I'll head over to your place if that works?"

"Sounds good Nay, I'll see you soon." She gave me a quick kiss before heading out of my trailer.

_*Demi's Apartment*_

I knocked lightly on her door, smiling at the sound of her soft footsteps. She opened the door a crack, just enough so I could only see half of her face.

"Are you a murderer?" She asked.

"Dem, I feel like that kind of defeats the purpose. Like a murderer would actually tell you they were one," I laughed as she opened the door to let me in. "Could you imagine? 'Oh yes ma'am I am a murderer, I am here to find out what you're insides look like, so if you would kindly open the door so I can proceed.'" I mocked.

"Okay okay. I was kidding, no need to get so graphic." She teased before giving me a light kiss.

"Mmm...Hello." I smiled.

"Hey there."

"So, I brought candy."I grinned as I handed her the few bags of candies I had in my hands.

"Awe blue raspberry belts! I love these!" She said excitedly.

"I'm glad. So um, what are we gonna watch? I'm good with anything as long as it won't make me cry."

"I was thinking Scream? I don't know if you like horror movies though."

"I love them!" I said elatedly. "We should have a scary movie marathon one night, and then we can cuddle when you get all scared." I winked.

"Excuse me Rivera. I do not get scared." She said matter-of-factly.

"We'll see about that. I have some pretty classic horror movies that will scare your socks off. They'll definitely have you jumping into my arms." I chuckled as we made our way to her living room, planting ourselves on the couch. I noticed she already had the movie set up which made me laugh. I never even really had a choice, we were watching Scream and that was that.

I laid back on the armrest as she cuddled into me, laying her head on my chest. Then she looked up at me, "I'll have you know am not cuddling with you because I am scared, I just really like you." She resumed looking at the screen and began to eat the blue raspberry belts I had bought her.

I giggled to myself the whole movie as I felt her tiny body jump whenever someone got killed or popped out of nowhere...which was often. She would tense up a little and then blurt out, "I wasn't scared." It was beyond adorable. I also watched as she continued to eat the candies until there was absolutely none left and laughed quietly at the thought that her tongue and teeth now most likely matched her hair.

The movie ended and we both got up with a groan. She looked down at the empty candy bag before looking up and smiling at me. Yup, there were those blue teeth.

"These were pretty good." She laughed.

"I can see that...but I think I'm gonna have to sue the company." I joked as a look of confusion spread across her face.

"Why?"

"Cause they turned my girlfriend's hair blue!" I laughed. "Not to mention her pearly whites." We both chuckled as she covered her mouth with her hand. I leaned in, removing her hand and kissing her lips deeply. "You taste pretty good though." I smirked.

"You're ridiculous." She smiled.

"I try."

She yawned loudly before rubbing at her eyes. "I'm tired Nay. Can we go to bed now?"

"Of course."

"Could you carry me...I'm too tired to walk." She gave me a crooked smile.

"Are you fucking serious?" She nodded her head rapidly. "How old are you Demetria?" I giggled before letting her hop into my arms. At first I felt her body tense up, uneasy about me being able to handle her weight, but then she relaxed as I began to walk to the bedroom. "You're lucky I love you."

"I know." She replied, shutting her eyes.

_**Okay, so short and sweet. I mean 2,000 words isn't necessarily short but its 1,000 less than I usually write so...Anywho, hope you liked it. Please leave feedback and review because I love getting your guys' opinions. Also, if you have any ideas you'd like to see in the story please let me know. There will be some X Factor stuff in the next chapter, and Demi's family will make an appearance in a couple chapters as well :) So, if you liked or hated this chapter let me know lol. Love you guys and I'll talk to you on Thursday! xo**_


	19. Chapter 19

**World of Chances**

**Chapter Nineteen**

_Demi's POV_

The rest of the week had been amazing. Naya and I spent every night together and I couldn't be happier. It always made me smile in the morning, looking up and seeing her sleeping blissfully next to me, her eyelashes fluttering slightly.

This Sunday morning was no different. I woke slowly as the sunlight began to creep out from behind my blinds. I sighed softly at the feeling of Naya's warm arms around me, holding me close to her toned body. I listened intently to her soft breaths, smiling at the sound.

Suddenly my phone began to ring, removing me from my serene state. I rolled over, out of Naya's arms, to grab my phone off my bedside table. I swiped it open once I saw it was Simon.

"What Grandpa?" I teased.

"Good morning to you too brat."

"What can I do for you Simon?"

"Well I have some exciting news for you. I mean, I don't find it exciting in the least, but you will." He snickered.

"Well then, what is it?" I questioned.

"Guess who our performer for this week's results show is?"

I jumped up with excitement. "Oh my god, Kelly Clarkson?!" I squealed.

"No. It's you, you dolt." I felt my heart sink slightly.

"Me?" I was a bit taken aback by his statement. I mean yes, I loved performing, but part of me became extremely nervous. Performing on the X Factor was completely different. I had so much to prove.

"Yes you Demi. You don't sound very excited." He was right, I wasn't.

"Oh no I am," I lied. "I just didn't think you would really want me to perform this week, I mean the Thanksgiving show and all."

"Of course I want you to; I was only joking before Demi. I want you to get up there and show everyone what you can do." I could tell he was smiling on the other end of the phone. Although I gave him a lot of flack he really was a good guy...deep down in that ice heart of his. He always wanted the best for me and I knew even though he would deny it if anyone else asked, he liked me and my music.

"I know Simon. Thanks for this opportunity." I half smiled.

"No need to thank me. I'll see you on Monday Demi."

"See you." And with that he hung up the phone. I shut my eyes, feeling nervous butterflies in my stomach. Suddenly I felt Naya stir awake.

"Mmm...morning babe. Who was that?" She groaned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Simon." I replied, dipping down to peck her lips, putting my stomach at ease slightly.

"What did the old fart want?" She joked, smirking as she propped herself up on her elbow.

"He wanted to tell me that I've been slotted to perform on the results show this Thursday."

"That's great Dem!" She beamed, sitting up to hug me. I gave her a weak hug back which obviously clued her in that something was wrong. "Dem?" She looked at me with her deep brown eyes full of concern. "What's wrong? Why aren't you happy about this?"

"What if they all hate me Nay? What if I'm bad?" I questioned, looking down at my lap. I felt Naya gently lift my chin, turning my head to face hers.

"Demi, you're talking as if you don't have millions of adoring fans who love you and your amazing voice."

"I don't know Nay...I know a lot people don't understand why I'm a judge. They all think of me as this young kid who doesn't know anything about the music industry. I have so much to prove, I don't want to fuck it up." A small tear escaped my eye, rolling slowly down my cheek.

"D, I know you're nervous, but don't put so much pressure on yourself. You're going to be great. And to the people that think that, they're morons. If you knew nothing, you wouldn't be on the show. End of story. Just remember that there are millions of people who will love you no matter what happens." She smiled widely, causing my heart to flutter and the nervousness in my stomach to calm down. "I mean, there's one person here right now."

"What really! Where?" I joked, which earned me a playful push. "Okay okay, I know. I love you too Nay. Thank you." I grinned, leaning in to press a kiss to her lips. She leaned forward, deepening it as I wrapped my arms around her neck, pulling her closer. I felt her tongue graze my lower lip, begging for entrance to which I quickly complied. I smirked as she let out a small whimper when I ran my fingers through her gorgeous locks.

We kept our lips locked together as Nay rolled on top of me, straddling my waist. I sat up, aiming to scoot further back towards the headboard only to forget that we were now lying horizontally across the bed. I pushed myself back with Naya on top of me, arms wrapped around my neck only to fall right off the edge, taking Naya down with me. We landed with a loud thud onto the carpeted floor below us.

"Ah fuck." I groaned, feeling a sharp pain on my lip. I brought my hand up to my lip only to find I was bleeding slightly. I shot a grimace over to Naya who was lying next to me giggling.

"Don't look at me like that D! That was all you." She laughed.

"Thank you Hannibal, I realize that."

"I guess I should have believed you when you said you were a klutz." She continued rolling on the floor snickering, causing a small smile to creep across my face.

"You should have, now come here, I want you to try this new shade of lipstick I got." I smirked.

"Ew no!" She laughed, standing up.

"What? It'd look good on you!" I stood up as well, chasing her around my bedroom, only for us to land back on the bed. I rolled over Naya, straddling her hips and pinning her down. "I don't have cooties you dork." I smirked, using the back of my hand to wipe my lip.

"Maybe you do and you just don't know." She jested.

"Well I hate to break it to you Nay, but if I have 'em so do you."

"I guess so." She shrugged as I leaned down, pressing our lips together once more.

_*Thursday*_

I sat at my kitchen table jittering. Naya was making us breakfast but I felt like I was going to throw up. I was so nervous about tonight. Every time the nerves would come up, Naya would calm me down but now it was the actual day and nothing was working.

"Maybe I should cancel." I spoke up. Naya quickly turned her gaze away from the stove, and over to me.

"Demi, how many times do I have to tell you that everything will be fine?"

"Ugh, I'm so nervous Nay."

"I know babe, but you'll be fine. And I'll be right in the audience cheering you on." She smiled.

"Are you sure you can't come today before the show? Y'know for moral support." I questioned, even though we had had this talk every single day.

"I'm sure Dem. We both don't want this relationship coming out right now, and if I was there all day people would get suspicious. I want to be there for you D, I do. But until we're both ready to come out it has to be this way." I looked down at the floor. She was right; I didn't even want to think about the field day the press would have if they found out now. "But just remember that I'll be in the audience and I'll see you after." She winked.

"Okay." I grinned.

The rest of the day leading up to the show was a blur. All my girls were prepped and well rehearsed for the night and I had rehearsed what seemed like a million times. I was intent on perfection.

It was about an hour until show time and everyone backstage was flittering around. I was sitting getting my makeup down with Kelly and Paulina who were telling me about this prank they had pulled on Simon the other day. Honestly I wasn't really listening. My nervous were building up. I couldn't remember the last time I had actually been so nervous about a performance. I kept trying to tell myself everything Naya had been feeding me this week. _Your fans will love you no matter what..._

I repeated the phrase over and over again but it really wasn't helping. I snapped back to full attention when I heard Paulina calling my name.

"Demi, mija, what's wrong?" She questioned.

"Yeah girl, you've been pretty distant all day." Kelly chimed in.

"Oh nothing, just a little nervous for tonight that's all." I brushed them off, standing up to head to my dressing room for a bit of peace and quiet before the show.

I opened the door only to find Naya sitting on the couch. I felt a wide smile creep across my face as she turned to look at me.

"I was wondering if you were gonna come in here or if I was just wasting my time." She giggled before standing up to give me a hug.

"Nay! What are you doing here? I'm not supposed to see you until after the show remember?"

"I broke the rules," She smirked. "Had to surprise you before then cause I know how nervous you are." She smiled sweetly. I felt my heart melt at how much she cared about me and my well-being. I tilted my head up to place a sweet kiss on her lips only to pull away quickly when I heard the door open.

"Demi you in here?" I heard Kelly's voice before she entered the room spotting Naya and I standing a little too close to each other. "Oh hey there you are. Uh...hey Naya." She smiled; surprised to see someone else in the dressing room with me.

"What's up Kelly?" I asked nervously.

"Just wanted to let you know we're supposed to take our places now, and Naya you should probably get to your seat."

"Will do." Naya winked before Kelly left the room.

"That was close." I sighed before giggling lightly.

"Very." Naya smirked. "Well, I want to wish you good luck. I'll be out there cheering you on babe." She pecked my lips before turning to head towards the door. "I love you D."

"Love you too Nay."

_Naya's POV_

The show was pretty boring so far, not that I was really watching. My eyes had been locked on Demi the entire time. I watched as she fidgeted nervously in her seat, and felt my heart break a bit at the blank stare on her face whenever she'd turn around to look at me. I was praying her performance was going to go great but something inside of me knew it wouldn't. She was psyching herself out big time.

The time came for her to perform and I watched her run backstage for her quick change during the commercial break before reappearing on stage a few minutes later looking incredibly sexy. _Please God let this go well_.

She began to sing and just as I expected something was off. She still sounded great, but something was wrong. As her performance came to a close I watched the fake smile she had plastered across her face fade, although it reappeared briefly when Mario came over to talk to her. As soon as they cut to commercial she ran off stage with tears in her eyes. I didn't know what else to do but run after her, not caring what people might think. I made it to her dressing room at the same time as Paulina.

"Mija! Open the door." Paulina called out.

"Maybe I can help?" I asked smiling hopefully.

"Please." She smiled before turning to leave.

"Demi...it's me, please let me in." I begged, knocking on the door. After a few seconds the door creaked open to reveal Demi with red, puffy eyes. As soon as her eyes made contact with mine she threw her arms around my neck and sobbed into my shoulder.

I walked us both back into the dressing room shutting the door behind us. "Ssh...Dem...I'm here, its okay." I ran my fingers through her hair as she cried.

"It was horrible Naya. Everything went wrong." She said in between sobs.

"It was far from horrible." I reassured her.

"Don't lie to me Naya." She spat. "I sucked. My ears didn't work, I was off key. I was practically shouting the whole fucking time." She said angrily through her tears. I reached up cupping her face in my hands.

"Stop it." I whispered as she tried to pull away before averting my gaze instead. "Stop doing this to yourself Demi. Yes, it wasn't your best performance but you still rocked it. Do you understand me? Things went wrong but you pushed through. You might have hated it, but your fans won't. I sure as hell didn't."

"You have to say that." She murmured.

"I don't have to say anything. I don't say things I don't mean Dem," I replied. "You're amazing, don't sell yourself short."

She shook her head lightly. "I'm sorry Nay."

"Why?" I questioned, taken aback by her statement.

"For being so emotional. For being the way I am. I know you'd rather be with someone a little more stable." My heart broke at her comment.

"Don't say that Demi. Never apologize for being you," I paused, trying to find the right words. "But I want you to listen to me Demi. And I will tell you this a million times if I have to, I don't want someone more stable, less stable, whatever. I just want you, every part of you, flaws and all, because that's what makes you the person you are...the person I love." I smiled, wiping away her tears.

There was a light knock on the door which was followed by Simon's voice.

"Hey Demi, I hate to be the one to do this but you have to get back to the judge's table and finish the show."

I listened as he turned and walked away, his footsteps getting quieter.

"Thank you Nay." Demi spoke up, sniffling.

"For what D?"

"For making me feel loved." She replied, blushing as she gave me a quick kiss.

"It's not that hard." I smiled as we both stood up. I walked over to the door, opening it slightly for her. "Love you." I whispered, pecking her lips before she began to exit the room.

"I love you too Nay...to the moon and back again."

_**Okay, that's the end of this chapter :) I hope you guys enjoyed it. I like adding some real life stuff into the story cause it just makes the story seem more real (to me anyway). Anywho, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter is gonna be a bit shorter than most I think but it should still be a decent length. Please review and give me feedback. Love you guys! Talk to you on Tuesday! xo**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Wow, I can't believe we're already on Chapter 20! Anyway, this was gonna be a normal chapter but then I thought "Hey, what about smut?" So here you go :P**_

**World of Chances**

**Chapter Twenty**

_Naya's POV_

I sat on Demi's couch waiting for her to get back from her interview that night. I got a text from her a few hours prior asking me to meet her there so I came right over and now I was sitting here, bored out of my mind, waiting for her to come home.

I clicked on the TV, turning it to Toddlers and Tiaras, hoping to ease my boredom by yelling at the pageant mothers on the television.

"No you stupid bitch! Gigi does not want her spray tan and flipper! She is fucking 3! She can't even really talk yet." I screamed at the TV.

"Whoa babe, anger issues." I heard Demi's voice from behind me as she leaned down to kiss my cheek gently. I hadn't even noticed her come in. I turned around just to see her on the phone. She put her finger up, telling me to wait. "Well, you know Joe it was a little uncalled for...yeah...no I don't hate you...just don't be so stupid next time, you know this can have a pretty bad impact on my career...I just wish you'd sometimes think before you speak Joe...yeah, yeah okay. No its all fine...don't worry...Okay see you later, bye." I listened intently to her conversation, getting a bit upset at how agitated she was getting. I knew she was talking about that stupid article Joe had written, basically throwing everyone under the bus.

She clicked off the phone, turning to face me, letting out an aggravated sigh. "Joe?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows.

"Joe." She replied, walking around to sit next to me on the couch. "I love the guy, but sometimes he's just so dumb." She said, rubbing her temples.

"Well, I don't really know him other than seeing him on Camp Rock," I smirked at her. "But after reading that article I'm not too fond of him." I grimaced.

"Simmer down Rivera its okay. That's just Joe." She reassured me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "He does that, the whole speak before thinking, not taking responsibility for himself, thing. I hate that about him, but he's a good guy. He just needs to smarten up a bit y'know."

"He better or my fist will smarten him up." I joked, shaking my fist in the air, causing Demi to laugh loudly.

"Okay Hilary Swank from Million Dollar Baby," She teased. "You don't need to worry about Joe, he's virtually harmless."

"Okay okay...so how'd the interview go?"

"Which one, the fun one, or the one where I spilled my guts out and told everyone about my cocaine addiction, amongst my myriad of other problems?"

"Well they both sound pretty fun..." I started, to which she gave me a stern glance. "Um...the Craig Ferguson one. By the way my friend called me freaking out when she heard that you were a little Jewish. She said something about recruiting you to her famous Jewish people club." I smirked.

"Oh my god really? Where can I sign up?" She laughed. "Anyway, it was great," She smiled. "Definitely a really relaxed set, it was nice y'know, to do an interview and not feel a lot of pressure. Plus they encouraged my swearing, which was pretty fucking amazing if you ask me," she giggled. "The only thing was that he called me Demetria...I'm not really a fan."

"What do you mean? I call you Demetria and you never say anything."

"That's because I love you. But honestly I hate it. I seriously question my mom's judgment when she named me that. I mean there's Dallas and Madison and then _Demetria._" She winced at the sound of her own name.

"Well I for one love it...Demetria...so sexy."

"No...Don't you dare start with me." She hissed.

"Oh Demetria, calm down." I teased.

"Stop it! I'd rather you call me smurf!"

"But it just rolls of the tongue...ooh wanky." I snickered as she stood up.

"Good night Naya, you can leave now."

"Oh come on, I was just teasing." I said as she cocked an eyebrow, unimpressed. "But seriously D, I want to tell you something." I shuffled closer to her.

"If you call me Demetria again, I swear to god." She warned as I pulled her into a hug.

"I want to tell you how proud of you I am." I whispered in her ear.

"Why?" She asked as she pulled away from my grasp.

"For coming clean about everything. I mean I know you're ABC interview had to have been hard, but it took a lot of guts for you to do that babe. So yeah...I'm really proud of you." I smiled as she leaned in, pecking my lips.

"Thank you." She grinned.

"Now dinner! What would you like? I've been waiting all night to see you and now I'm hungry." I began walking towards the kitchen, only to feel Demi grab my arm, pulling me to face her once more.

"Well...we could have dinner, or we could skip right to dessert." She smirked.

"But I'm hungry." I whined, pulling away from her and walking to the fridge.

"Seriously?" She raised an eyebrow, placing a hand on her hip.

"No not seriously." I winked, turning around. "You think I could honestly turn down all this." I motioned to her body.

"Well I mean..." I cut her off, crashing our lips together. "Guess not." She smirked, when she pulled away for a brief moment.

Our lips were still locked together as we made our way into her bedroom, discarding pieces of clothing as we went until we were both in our bras and underwear. We fell onto the bed, myself falling on top of Demi, and scooted our bodies backwards towards the headboard. I wrapped my arms around Demi's neck as I felt her work her fingers through my hair, eliciting a moan from my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance while Demi eventually won. I felt her tongue exploring every inch of my mouth until she removed it and began to nibble at my lower lip.

I pulled away, trailing sloppy kisses down her neck, grinning as I heard a small whimper escape from Demi's lips. I wrapped my arms around her body as I unclasped her bra.

"Can I?" I whispered, coming up to look into her eyes. I knew she was still I bit shy about me seeing all of her, no matter how many times I reassured her that she was the most gorgeous person I had ever laid eyes on. I smiled as she nodded lightly and pulled the straps off her arms and tossing the bra aside. "You're so beautiful babe." I murmured as I started to trail wet kisses down the valley of her breasts.

I clasped our hands together as I swirled my tongue around one of her hardened nipples before letting go with a pop and giving the same attention to the other one. Suddenly Demi rolled over, straddling my hips and taking control which only increased the pool of wetness between my legs.

She quickly unclasped my bra and sunk down, pulling off my lace thong and tossing them both off the bed. "If I'm beautiful, then you're gorgeous." She smiled as she leaned down, pressing our lips together.

My hips bucked as I felt her lean back, tracing up my wet folds with two fingers. She slowly brought them to her lips, licking off my wetness. "So sweet." She moaned before moving her body down the length of mine and pressing her thigh against my center. She began to grind against my thigh before slowly inserting two fingers into me, pumping them in and out with every forward motion of her body.

"Oh fuck." I groaned as her skillful fingers moved rhythmically in and out, bringing me closer to the edge. I whimpered as she began to slow her pace. "Don't stop baby." I whined at the loss of contact when she removed her fingers completely.

She moved off of my thigh, moving her body further down the bed and pushing my thighs apart. "I got you, don't worry." She husked. And without missing a beat she attached her lips to my swollen clit, causing me to cry out. She lapped at my core before pushing her tongue deep inside me. I reached my hands down to tangle my fingers in her blue locks. "Oh my god yes." I moaned as she ran a hand up my body to palm one of my breasts and roll one of my hardened nipples between her fingers. Her other hand ran softly up and down my thigh, sending shivers up my spine. Suddenly I felt her re-enter two fingers into my center, curling them on every stroke.

I kept my hands tangled in her hair, keeping her head where I needed her most as I felt my walls begin to tighten at her touch. "So close baby." I mumbled as she continued pumping in and out while sucking harshly on my clit.

"Let it go." She whispered as she pushed her fingers in once more, hitting my most sensitive spot, causing me to tumble over the edge.

"Oh my god Demetria." I screamed out as my orgasm washed over me. I felt her remove her fingers completely as I came down from my high, and sat up a bit, only to see her looking back at me with a displeased face.

"Really Naya? Demetria?" She said sarcastically, although there was a hint of anger in her voice. I felt a smirk creep across my face at the sight of her face scrunching up in annoyance. Suddenly she pushed herself off the bed, walking out of the room in nothing but her underwear.

"Demi wait!" I called out to her, getting up off the bed and following her. I was surprised I hadn't fallen down since my knees were still weak from my orgasm.

"Don't want to hear it Naya." She brushed me off as she walked to the kitchen. Just as she reached the counter I reached out grabbing her arm and pulling her around to face me.

"I'm sorry babe." I whispered, pulling her in to nibble on her earlobe. "I know you hate your name, but I love it. It's so sexy." I husked as I moved to kiss her sweet spot behind her ear, right below her feather tattoo. I smiled at the moan that escaped her lips.

"Y-you're forgiven." She stammered.

"Good...now about my dessert," I smirked. "I'm pretty hungry."

"Well then let's go back to bed." She groaned, pulling at my arm.

"Nah...What better place to have dessert than the kitchen?" I grinned, picking her up a placing her on the counter.

I tugged lightly at the waistband of her red lace panties before slipping them down and pulling them off completely. I picked up one of her legs, placing light kisses from her foot all the way up to her inner thigh. I then repeated my actions on her other leg before spreading them apart, taking in the sight between her legs.

I ran my tongue up her wet folds before coming back up and pressing our lips together, allowing Demi to taste herself. I moved to her nipple, biting down softly before running my tongue over it to soothe the pain. I began trailing kisses along her collar bone as I ran my fingers up her slick folds before inserting two in slowly.

"Yes Naya." She moaned. I began placing wet kisses down the length of her body, paying strict attention to her toned stomach. I moved my body lower until I was face to face with her center. As I continued pumping my fingers in and out I placed kisses along her inner thigh before latching onto her clit.

I picked up one of her legs, raising it over my shoulder, before moving my hands to her perfectly round ass, pulling her body closer to me. I felt her hands on my head, keeping me in place. I smiled as her moans got louder as she came closer and closer to the edge. I ran my hand up and down her thigh, just as she had done with me, before moving it up her body and to her back.

I moaned out as I felt her hands now on my back, scratching me as she whimpered with pleasure. I began curling my fingers as I continued to pump them in and out, hitting her sensitive spot every time. I nibbled lightly on her bundle of nerves as I continued my motions.

"So close Nay. Don't stop." She groaned, as I felt her walls begin to tighten around my fingers. I increased my pace, while lapping at her clit. With one last push she came, screaming out my name. "NAYA!"

I slowed my pace, still sucking lightly on her swollen clit as she came down. I slowly removed my fingers, licking her juices off each one and moaning at the taste.

"I love you." She panted.

"I love you too babe. Now let me help you down." I ran my hands up her legs and under her ass, picking her up.

"Nay, I don't know if I can walk." She giggled.

"It's okay, I've got you." I replied, pecking her lips. I carried her into the bedroom and placed her lightly down on her side of the bed. "You want some clothes?" I asked her as I turned to head to her closet.

"Sure." She smiled. I went in, opening every drawer until I found her nightshirts, and grabbed us both one without looking.

"Here you go babe." I said as I tossed her a blue shirt that read Dallas Texas. I pulled mine over my head, looking down to see the Camp Rock logo along with a large picture of Demi and the Jonas Brothers that adorned it. "Seriously?" I raised my eyebrows as she giggled.

"What? I got it for free! I have to say though; I look pretty good on you." She teased as I moved closer to her. "Hello me." She chuckled, waving at her picture that was over my stomach. "And hello Kevin, Joe and Nick."

"Okay, very funny." I snickered as I walked over to her side of the bed and moved under the covers.

"Will you hold me Nay?" I heard Demi question, still giggling slightly.

"Do I ever not?" I replied, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her close to my body. I smiled as I felt her nestle her head into my neck. I took in her scent, her hair now smelling like grapes due to her new shampoo. I rested my chin on top of her head as I felt myself slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Good night Nay." She whispered.

"Good night Demetria." I smirked. Yet for the first time that night I received no snarky response from her. Instead I felt her wrap her arms around me, pulling herself closer to my body as she slowly fell into a peaceful slumber.

_**I hit 300 followers on tumblr so you guys are getting a special early chapter! YAY! Thank you guys so much for the follows and I am so very glad you like this story. Please give me feedback and review if you don't mind cause it really motivates me and helps me with my writing! Love you guys so much! Talk to you on Tuesday! xo**_


	21. Chapter 21

**World of Chances**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

_Naya's POV_

I sat down on the couch, rubbing my temples as I watched as Demi paced nervously back and forth across her living room.

"Babe...chill." I murmured, wishing she would listen to me instead of staying trapped inside of her own head.

"How can you say that Naya?" She spat. "Ugh...I'm sorry. Maybe I should just cancel."

We had decided that today would be the day that Demi came out to her family about our relationship. I had done the same just yesterday and although I had been nervous, I was nowhere near as anxious as Demi was right now. In mere minutes her family would be walking through the door and I knew how nervous she was about telling them about us, even though I was certain they would be completely supportive.

"Come here Dem," I patted the seat next to me. She walked over, letting out an exasperated sigh as she sat down.

"What Naya?"

I gently cupped her face in my hands as I began to speak. "You need to do this babe. I know it's gonna be hard, but you'll feel so much better afterwards. I promise. You're family will love you no matter what D. And you know I will always love you." I smiled sweetly, rubbing her cheek with my thumb.

"I know you're right Nay, but I'm just so scared. What if they disown me? Wouldn't that be rich?" She said nervously.

"D...I mean this is in the nicest way possible, but after all the stupid shit you've done in your past, I doubt telling your parents that you're dating a girl is gonna make them hate you. I've never met them, but I know how supportive you family is of you. Just remember, you're not Dani babe. You just play her." I reassured her. "Although you're just as pretty." I grinned as she let out I small giggle. I leaned in, pressing a light kiss to the tip of her nose.

Suddenly there was a knock on the front door and I watched as the color drained from her face. I reached out, grabbing her hand and squeezed it gently. "I'm right here." She smiled and pulled away, standing up to go open the door.

"Hey guys." She greeted them weakly.

"Hey Dem!" I heard a young voice, who I could only assume was Madison, exclaim.

"Hey Mads."

I listened as their footsteps got closer to the living room and stood up to meet everyone.

"Oh I didn't know you were having company Demi." Dianna said, smiling over at me.

"Yeah...uh...Mom this is Naya." I reached my hand out to shake it, but was pulled into a hug instead.

"We're huggers in this family." She laughed as I chuckled along with her.

"Naya, this is my step-dad Eddie, my big sister Dallas and my baby sister Maddie." Demi smiled, pointing everyone out.

"I am NOT a baby." Maddie growled.

"You are to me." Demi giggled, wrapping her arm around Maddie's shoulder.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Naya." Eddie grinned, reaching his hand out.

"It's nice to meet everyone. I've heard lots about you." I beamed, glancing over at Demi who was wearing a nervous smile on her face.

"Uh guys, let's go sit down." Demi ushered everyone into the living room and stood at the front of the room wringing her hands nervously. She glanced over me and a returned her look with a reassuring smile.

"Something wrong Demi?" Dianna spoke up, wearing a concerned look on her face.

"I-I have something to tell you guys." She stammered.

"What happened Demetria?" Eddie said weakly.

"N-no it's nothing bad...At least I don't think it is...It's pretty great actually. I just hope you guys feel the same way..." She rambled before Dallas cut her off.

"Well then spit it out Dem."

"I-I..." She stammered.

"Demi...you're worrying us." Dianna said nervously.

"Come on D, what's up?" Maddie questioned.

"Naya and I are sort of dating..." The words fell right out of her mouth and as soon as she realized what she said her eyes went wide and she looked over to me.

While it might not have been the most graceful way of telling her family, I couldn't have been more proud of her. I knew how scared she was, but she did it. I reached out, taking her hand and stood up beside her. I placed my hand on her back, rubbing it in circles, comforting her.

Her whole family looked stunned, except for Maddie who wore the widest of grins on her face.

"So...do you guys hate me?" Demi spoke up, looking down at the floor. It was Dianna who spoke up first.

"Baby girl, there's no way I could ever hate you," She smiled. "Sure this is a little surprising, but it has no effect on how much I love you. You're still the same girl I knew five seconds ago."

"Yeah Demi, we love you no matter who your with." Eddie grinned.

"Listen Dem, I don't want to seem rude, but honestly we still loved you after all the shit you did in the past, so there's no way something as small as this would change how we think of you. We all just want you to be happy." Dallas chuckled.

"See babe I told you." I smiled at Demi, giggling lightly.

"Awe! Oh my god you guys are adorable." Maddie exclaimed, standing up to come and hug us both. "I get to have another big sister!" She grinned.

_*later that evening*_

We pulled up at the Greek restaurant Demi's parents had chose. They had left Demi's apartment about an hour after our big reveal and decided to meet us for dinner later.

"So, prepare yourself to get grilled." Demi warned teasingly.

"I doubt your family will be worse in the grilling category than mine." I laughed as I thought to the day before when I had been in the same position as Demi. They sat talking to her for a good two hours, discussing almost every aspect of our lives together and her past.

"Uh...yeah you're probably right." She giggled as I turned to open the car door. "Naya wait."

"Yeah babe?" I turned to look at her.

"I just want to thank you for today," She smiled. "Thank you for being there for me. I love you."

"I love you too D. And I want you to know I'll always be here for you." I leaned in, pressing our lips together, only to pull apart quickly when we heard a knock on the car window.

"Get a room you two!" Maddie teased before turning and running to meet Dianna and Eddie who were waiting at the front door.

"Come on." I smiled, opening the door and then walking around to get Demi's door as well.

We walked into the restaurant arm in arm and took our seats at the table. I listened intently as Demi told her parents all about her contestants on the X Factor. Once our food came out everyone was pretty much silent, and I sat nervously waiting for her parents to start questioning me and my intentions with Demi.

"So Naya," Dianna spoke up as she ate her salad. "When did you two start dating exactly?"

"Um...I think we made it official a few weeks ago." I smiled.

"Oh so not that long. Have you ever been in a relationship with a girl before? I know your character on Glee is gay but I was sure you had a boyfriend...what was his name Sean right?" I winced slightly at the sound of his name.

"No...I've never been a relationship with a girl before...only guys. And yes, I was actually engaged to him but uh...it didn't end well. He wasn't the person I thought he was...although it probably didn't help that I was falling in love with your daughter." I giggled, trying to make light of my story. Although I had come to terms with Sean's actions it was still somewhat a raw subject for me.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that Naya," Eddie said. "Although it seems like something good came out of it then." He smiled at Demi and I.

"Definitely." I grinned.

They continued asking me questions for another fifteen minutes until we all got back on to regular conversation. I smiled at how in just a day Demi's family could make me feel at home. Even when they were grilling me I never once felt pressured to give them the right answer. For once I wasn't walking on eggshells around my significant other's family. Once the bill came I took out my wallet, intent on paying for our dinner.

"Put that away miss." Eddie said sternly, although there was a kind smile on his face.

"No seriously, I insist. Here." I took out my credit card, handing it to him only to have it pushed back in my hand.

"Think of it as a welcome to the family present." He winked causing grin to spread across my face.

The waitress came over and took the check, and as we sat patiently waiting for her to come back Maddie spoke up.

"So..." She started as we turned our attention onto her. "Can I stay at Demi's tonight? It's been like weeks since we've hung out."

"Oh I don't know Maddie, maybe Naya is planning on staying over." Dianna smirked.

"Um...okay...don't really see why that would be a...OH MY GOD MOM NO." She shouted, realizing Dianna's implications.

"Mads, calm down. Sure you can stay over. Maybe we can have a girl's night and watch a movie?" Demi giggled. "Sound good to you Nay?" She turned to me, gazing at me with her deep brown eyes.

"Sounds perfect." I smiled.

A few minutes later the three of us hopped into my car and sped off to Demi's apartment. We made our way in and all changed into pajamas before heading to the living room.

"What do you wanna watch Mads?" Demi asked her sister as she walked over to her shelf full of DVDs.

"Princess Protection Program." She giggled before looking to see the scowl on Demi's face. "I was joking! Jeez. Um, what do you wanna watch Naya?" Maddie turned to look at me with a smile on her face.

"Well...I'm always up for Mean Girls."

"YES! PERFECT! Demi your girlfriend actually has good taste in movies." She said excitedly, causing a loud laugh to escape Demi's lips.

"Mean Girls it is then." She replied as she put on the movie.

We made some popcorn and brought out pillows and blankets so we could have a little slumber party in the living room. It was kind of chilly so we made a fire and all snuggled up by it, chatting for a bit.

"I'll be right back...uh...washroom." Demi said, getting up.

"So Naya, can I ask you something?" Maddie turned to me as soon as Demi had left the room.

"Shoot." I smirked.

"Do you love my sister?"

"More than anything." I replied, causing a smile to creep across both of our faces.

"I can tell she really loves you too." She grinned. "Thank you."

"For what?" I questioned.

"For making her happy." I could feel my heart melting at her comment. "Although, you need to know that I will kill you if you hurt her." She grimaced.

"I would expect nothing else." I giggled lightly, watching as a small smile appeared on her face.

"Now for the serious question."

"The serious question? Are you gonna ask when we're getting married cause I honestly haven't thought that far ahead yet." I giggled.

"No, no. I was gonna ask you if I could tattoo you."

"Um, what?" I asked nervously.

"Not like a real tattoo but like a fake one. Demi has these stupid glitter tattoos our parents got her a while ago to try and stop her from getting one, and she never used them...obviously. Anyway none of Dems boyfriends would let me, so I was hoping maybe you would. It is girl's night after all." She smiled.

"I would be honored." I grinned, causing her to yelp in excitement as she ran off to get her tattoos. Demi still wasn't back by the time Maddie made her way back into the room so she sat down next to me and proceeded to paint a sparkly purple and red dragon on my shoulder.

"You're pretty cool Nay...oh can I call you that? I uh...like to give nicknames to special people."

"Only if I get to call you Mads." I smiled.

"Sounds good to me." She grinned. Once she was finished with the tattoo, Demi finally made her way back into the room and started the movie.

"So, how do you like her?" She leaned over whispering in my ear. It finally clicked in my head that it was all a ploy to get me to spend alone time with Maddie.

"She's amazing." I replied, pecking her cheek softly. "I can't wait to spend more time with her."

The movie ended and we made our way into the bedroom, stopping to tuck Maddie in over in the guest bedroom.

"You two better keep it down tonight. For an expensive place, the walls are thin!" She laughed with a smirk on her face.

"Are you sure you're only twelve?" Demi laughed as she turned and turned off the lights.

"Night Dem, love you."

"Love you too Mads."

"Goodnight Nay."

"Night Mads." I smiled as I turned to see the shocked expression on Demi's face as we headed to her bedroom.

"She never lets anyone she's just met call her Mads. It took Wilmer a good 3 weeks to get to that stage. And _Nay_? You guys have fucking nicknames! How?" She questioned as we hopped into bed.

"We bonded." I smiled, turning to face her.

"What's that?" She questioned, pointing to my dragon tattoo.

"Maddie gave it to me."

"It's very uh...sparkly." She laughed.

"It's badass babe. You're just jealous cause you don't have one." I teased.

"Maybe a little." She smirked as she wrapped her arms around me. "You're amazing you know that?"

"Why's that Dem? I mean aside from the usual things."

"Shut up smartass. I'm trying to have a moment with you." She scowled.

"Proceed my love." I smiled.

"I'm so lucky to have someone who cares about me so much, and not only that but Maddie as well. You know how special she is to me, and to see her have that connection after only a day with you, makes me so unbelievably happy. Thank you." She tilted her head up, melding our lips together. She began trailing soft kisses down my neck, causing a gasp to escape my lips. I let out a loud moan as I felt her hand creeping up my thigh.

"THE WALLS ARE THIN!" We heard Maddie yell, causing Demi to stop her motions and let out an incredibly loud laugh.

"GOODNIGHT MADS!" I yelled, grinning from ear to ear.

"GOODNIGHT NAY!"

"Goodnight Demetria." I turned over to look into her eyes and press a soft kiss to her lips.

"I love you so much." She replied, returning the kiss before we drifted off to sleep.

_**Awe I thought this chapter was really shitty in the beginning but it got super cute. I'm laughing cause my parents actually bought me glitter tattoos to try and get me to not got one lol. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it and I hope you enjoyed the addition of Maddie into the story! Let me know what you think! Love you guys! Talk to you on Thursday xo. **_


	22. Chapter 22

**World of Chances**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

_Demi's POV_

"Okay Ellona, one more time!" I called out to the young girl on stage, watching as the music started up again and she moved back to her starting position.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and quickly took it out to check who it was.

**From Nay 3 (3:32 pm): **I miss yoooooouuuu...are you staying over at my place tonight?

A small smile crept across my face. We had just seen each other last night, but there was no denying I missed her too. It was hard to be away from her even for a few hours, which usually I would be nervous about since I hate appearing clingy. Yet knowing that Naya felt the same put my mind ease.

I quickly typed a response as Ellona began to sing.

**To Nay 3 (3:33 pm):** Is that even a question? I miss you too babe. See you soon :)

Once both my girls had finished rehearsing, I headed over to my dressing room to pack up my stuff and head off to Naya's. As I walked out the door I was stopped by Simon.

"How were your girls today?" He questioned.

"I'm good thank you." I raised my eyebrows in annoyance.

"I'm sorry. How are you queen Demetria?" He replied, his words dripping in sass.

"Don't call me that Simon. You know I hate it. Honestly, why are you here ruining my day?"

"Why do you think I call you that then?" He smirked as I pushed him aside. "I just wanted to see how your girls are doing. Honestly, you know me, I can't rein in my rudeness very well...not that I feel like I'm being rude."

"They're doing good Simon. They're gonna kick ass tomorrow. I know Ellona can win this thing if America gets their shit together." I replied, still annoyed.

"Yeah, you've been doing really well with her. I know I don't tell you that on camera, but you really are a good judge Demi. You deserve your spot here." He smiled.

"Thanks Simon...that means a lot coming from you and your ice heart." I grinned, poking him in the chest.

"You're welcome, anyway, I see you're going somewhere so I'll let you head out then. See you tomorrow."

"See you Simon, say hi to your groups for me." I waved as he started to walk away.

"Will do brat!"

I headed out to the parking lot, saying goodbye to some of the acts that we still waiting to rehearse before making my way to my car and speeding off to Naya's house. We had only been dating for just over a month but spent almost every single night together. It had gotten to the point where we both had a drawer at each other's places and as I drove I wondered how long it would be before we started living together permanently. I smiled at the thought. I had never lived with any of my past boyfriends, or even felt ready to ask them about it, but with Naya if she asked me tomorrow to move in I would have my bags packed in lightning speed.

I pulled up at her house and made my way up to her front door. I raised my hand to knock only for her to open it before I had the chance.

"I've been waiting for you." She smiled.

"I can tell," I grinned. "Have you been sitting at the window waiting for me like a lil' puppy dog?" I teased, tapping the tip of her nose with my finger.

"You'll never know." She winked grabbing my arms, pulling me in close only to lean in and press our lips together.

"Mmm. Hello there...I missed you." I mumbled into her lips.

"Same." She replied, running her fingers through my hair. I leaned in, deepening the kiss as we stumbled to the couch in her living room, not once pulling our lips apart. As we fell down on the couch, I let my hands roam all over Naya's body as hovered over me, trailing kisses down my neck. She bit down on the sweet spot on my neck before running her tongue over the bite, soothing the pain and leaving a mark on my light skin. I fiddled with the hem of her t-shirt before pulling it towards her neck. She removed it completely, tossing it to the side before having me lean up towards her, kissing my lips as she removed my shirt as well.

She began placing wet kisses down my stomach causing my breath to hitch and then my hips to buck as she made her way down to the waistband of my leather pants. She looked up at me smirking before curling her fingers over the waistband in an attempt to pull them down.

"What the FUCK is this?!" Naya removed her hands and jumped up. I stayed down on the couch, watching the deep blush that had filled her cheeks fade.

"S-Sean...What are you doing here?" She stammered. I looked to Naya, unsure of what to do. My heart broke as she looked down at me with a scared look on her face and tears in her eyes.

"Who's there?" Sean asked, his voice lower yet just as angry.

"W-why does it matter to you? We're done remember. Get out!" Naya shouted; her voice breaking.

"It matters because I still love you Naya. I want this to work. I haven't been able to think of anyone else but you since...that night. So who the fuck is that? Fucking coward, can't even look me in the eyes when he's been caught about to fuck my girl." He spat. I sat up quickly at his words, not even thinking about what I was doing.

"Why don't you watch your fucking mouth Sean?" I growled, watching his eyes grow wide at the sight of my face.

"I knew it," He laughed. "I knew you liked her. Isn't this just perfect. Fucking dyke." He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't talk to her like that." I yelled as I stood up and grabbed my shirt from the coffee table, pulling it over my head roughly.

"Look at that Naya, your little girlfriend standing up for you." He smirked at me before turning to lock eyes with Naya who was practically shaking. "Naya, come on. You know you still love me. I've changed baby. It'll never happen again. I love you...come back to me...I-I still have your ring."

"Why don't you take that fucking ring and shove it up your ass!" Naya broke her silence, screaming at him as she stood up and made her way around the couch to walk over and face him.

"Naya come on...You're seriously happy with that ugly bitch over there? You know you love me...You can't love her. She's not good enough for someone like you."

I felt his words cut right through my heart and cause my stomach to turn.

"Don't you dare." Naya growled.

"What? Call your little fuck buddy out for what she is? Look at you Naya, you're gorgeous. You deserve someone better than that fatty." He spat. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, but pushed them away as I watched Naya push Sean backwards forcefully. I watched as his face twisted into one of hatred as he regained his footing and walked towards Naya.

I saw his right hand begin to clench into a tight fist and let out a small gasp, running forward in front of Naya and punching him square across the face before he even had an chance to raise a hand to her. I'm totally against violence but honestly it felt good to give him what he deserved for laying a finger on Naya. I hadn't realized how much force I had put into my punch until he fell backwards onto the ground clutching his cheek.

"Fucking bitch!" He yelled out.

"If you ever think about touching my girlfriend again, I'll do worse than mangle your face. Get it through your thick skull that she doesn't want you. She is mine...not yours, not anymore. You fucked that up didn't you," I shouted. "Now get the fuck before I call the cops." I smirked as he stood up, shaking his head and turning to walk towards the front door.

"Have fun with your crazy fucking girlfriend." He yelled at Naya before slamming the door behind him. As soon as he was gone I felt Naya wrap her arms around me, turning me to face her as she began to sob.

"I've got you...it's okay baby." I whispered into her ear as I rubbed small circles on her back. She gripped me tighter crying into my shoulder. I ran my fingers through her hair trying to do anything I could think of that would make her feel better. "He's gone...everything is gonna be okay." My heart broke as I felt her body still quivering against me. "I'm here, I'm here. I've got you." I kept whispering to her until her sobs grew quieter.

She looked up at me, her eyes red and puffy. "T-thank you." She stammered, wiping at her eyes and sniffing back more tears.

"Don't thank me babe. I'm here for you, forever. I'm never gonna let anyone hurt you." I replied wiping the tears from her cheeks before pulling her in close, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"D-does your hand hurt?" She stammered, taking my hand in her own. I hadn't really thought about my hand, but now that Naya had pointed it out I could feel a slight pain coursing through it. It was starting to swell and I could see a bruise spreading across my knuckles. I watched as Naya raised my hand to her lips, kissing it softly before resting it on her cheek.

After a few more minutes of standing in the living room just holding Naya I led her to washroom to help her get ready for bed. She sat on the toilet as I washed her tear stained cheeks. She sat with her eyes closed, completely silent as I worked before suddenly speaking up. "You know...I'd rather have a bath." She whispered.

"Oh okay, well then let me run you one okay?" I replied as I stood up to walk over to the tub, turning on the faucets.

"Y-you could join me if you want." She mumbled causing me to turn my head to face her.

"Naya, I don't think we should." I replied.

"I just want you to sit with me...please." She whimpered. I looked into her eyes and knew there was no way I could turn her down.

"Okay."

Once the bath was filled and bubbly I helped Naya into the tub and then stripped before getting in after her, sitting behind her and allowing her to lean her body back against mine. I ran my hands down her arms, locking our fingers together as she let out a sigh. I felt her hands squeeze mine tighter and listened as she began to sniffle and begin to cry softly again.

"I-I was so scared Demi." She whimpered as I crossed my arms, still locked with hers, across her waist, to hold her.

"I know babe. I know."

"I thought he was gonna...he said those things to you...I'm so sorry I didn't stand up for you...I...oh my goodness...I'm so sorry." She said in between sobs as she pushed her body away from mine, turning around to face me.

"Please don't be sorry. I'm okay. It's fine." I honestly hadn't really even thought about what Sean had said to me. It hurt when he said them at first but I pushed them away, I was more worried about Naya then my own feelings.

"No...It's not Demi."

"I'm fine Nay. I'm only worried about you baby. Only you." I whispered, reaching out to cup her face in my hands. "Come here." I murmured, turning her body back around and pulling her close to me as I wrapped my arms around her waist. I placed my head on her shoulder before turning and pecking her cheek repeatedly. "I love you Nay. I'll never let him hurt you...I'll never let anyone hurt you. This is one time where I don't want you to worry about me. I'm fine. I just wanna make sure you're okay. Okay?"

"Okay." She replied, turning around once more to press our lips together. "I love you too D...to the moon and back again. Thank you for standing up for me when I couldn't. I am so lucky to have someone like you. You're amazing." She smiled as I wiped the tears from her eyes.

"And so are you. I love you so much Nay." I beamed, resting my forehead against hers and looking deep into her eyes.

We sat in the tub for an hour telling each other everything we loved about the other until I could tell Sean was the furthest thing from Naya's mind. We got out and toweled off before heading to bed. As soon as we were under the covers I felt Naya's arms wrap around my waist, pulling me in.

"Have I told you I loved you recently?" Naya looked down into my eyes.

"No...I don't think so." I smirked as I tilted my head upwards, meeting Naya's lips in the middle.

"Mmm...Well I love you then." She smiled.

"I love you too Nay." I replied, pulling her in closer as she deepened the kiss aiming to show me how much she loved me.

_**So drama then fluff :) I hope you guys enjoyed it! I actually was able to write this in advance! Go me :) I've been so busy this week so I powered through to get both chapters done. I really hope you guys liked it. I think this will be the last time Sean makes an appearance unless you guys want to see more of him. Anyway, I've said this on my tumblr, but I want everyone on FF to know, I only have 3 chapters left in this story with actually plots, but there is still a lot more I'd like to add to the story before the epilogue. If you guys have any ideas (drama, fluff, whatever) that you would like to see in the story, please send it in to me! Love you guys, talk to you on Tuesday! xo**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Just wanted to apologize for all the time jumps in this chapter but there was so much going on lol. **_

**World of Chances**

**Chapter 23**

_Naya's POV_

I held her in my arms as she cried. Hot tears streaming down her face as she gasped for air. She had just gotten home from the finale of the X Factor and the second our eyes met she ran to me, wrapping her arms around my neck and began to sob.

I had been watching the live feed in her apartment, waiting for her to come back so we celebrate her last show. My face twisted to one of pure anger as I watched the segment they had prepared for her come up on the screen. _Annoying Juice..._What the fuck did Simon think he was doing, letting them air something like that? Was it not completely obvious what they were making fun of? My heart broke as I saw Demi's face in the corner of the screen, mouthing obscenities in Simon's direction. Once it was all over, she gave her polite answer to Mario, but I knew exactly what was going on in her mind. Having the audience laughing along to something that was poking fun at her sobriety was like the demons in her head coming right out and staring her down. I knew what they would be saying, I could see it all in her deep brown eyes and it killed me that all I could do was watch as her heart splintered in front of me.

I ran my fingers through her blue locks trying to calm her down, ease her pain in any way I could. "W-why would he d-do that?" She stammered between sobs. "H-he cared about me...h-he cared about me being sober; w-why would he make fun of me? And just w-weeks after I came out about my substance abuse issues...E-everyone thinks I'm nothing b-but a joke." She looked up at me, her eyes bloodshot and puffy, filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry baby, I don't know. He's an asshole okay, there is nothing wrong with you," She nodded her head slightly. "People don't think you're a joke okay? I bet you if you went online right now, there would be millions of your fans up in arms about this whole thing. People love and support you babe, don't forget that." I smiled as our eyes met once more and reached up, wiping the tears from her cheeks, replacing them with soft kisses before placing one on the tip of her nose causing her to giggle weakly. "I love you Dem."

"I love you to Nay. Thank you." She sniffled as we made our way to the bedroom to cuddle and fall asleep in each other's arms.

_*Next Day*_

I woke up to Demi snoring softly beside me, her eyelashes fluttering slightly. I grazed my thumb across her cheek, admiring how beautiful she looked. I started to roll out of bed, intent on making us some breakfast but was quickly pulled back into Demi's arms. "No...Stay..." She muttered, still half asleep. I obliged, wrapping my arms around her warm body again, giggling as she scooted herself even closer to me, nuzzling her head in the crook of my neck. I gently ran my hand up and down her back smiling at the tiny moan she let out and placed a soft kiss on the top of head before falling back asleep to the sound of her breathing.

I woke up with a start when I heard Demi's phone ringing from her bedside table. She was still asleep miraculously so I reached over her small body, grabbing the phone to check the screen. _Simon._ I knew exactly why he was calling and if I was going to be honest, I wanted to answer the call and give him a piece of my mind, but I decided against it. I knew Demi would disapprove, plus Simon might wonder why I was answering her calls instead of her, and we still weren't ready for everyone to know about us yet. I quickly ignored the call before checking the clock, gasping at the fact that it was already 2:30 in the afternoon.

I ran my hand down Demi's arm, trying to wake her. "Hey Dem...Babe...time to wake up." She reached her hand up, patting me on the head like I was an alarm clock.

"5 more minutes." She murmured.

"Babe, its 2:30 wake up." I replied with a smirk.

Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed up at me. "2:30, why the fuck did you let me sleep that long?" She feigned anger before giggling.

"I could say the same about you." I teased. "Now come on, get up, I'll make food." I smiled, getting out of bed and walking over to her side, taking her hands in mine and pulling her out of bed.

I stood at the stove making eggs, as Demi sat at the kitchen table quietly. "So, how are you feeling today babe?" I spoke up, turning to look her.

"Better," She smiled. "Though I wanna call up Simon and give him a piece of my mind." She scowled.

"Easy tiger, maybe later when everything isn't so...fresh." I replied, causing her to nod her head.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Aren't I always?" I smirked, turning back to the eggs.

"Shut up smart ass." She teased. "So...um, did you find out what you were doing for Christmas Naya? Cause uh, I mean the offer is still there if you wanna come to Texas with me." She smiled sweetly.

We had been talking about spending our Christmas vacations together with her family since last week. I could tell how badly she wanted me to join her and her family. I had spent all last week since our discussion trying to get all my work and plans organized so I could come down, and I was keen on surprising her on Christmas Eve. Unfortunately that meant I had to lie to her about not being able to come down.

"Um," I spoke up, looking down at the eggs in the pan and stirring them around nervously, hoping she wouldn't see through my façade. "I actually am spending Christmas with my family. I, uh, forgot to tell you. Sorry D." I watched as an expression of sorrow appeared on her face. I could tell how disappointed she was.

"Y-you don't think they'd understand if you spent this Christmas with me? I mean we _are_ dating." She looked down at her lap.

"I-it's not just that, I have my album coming out y'know, and they expect me in the studio over break. I'm so sorry babe, I wanted to." I replied sadly.

"It's okay Nay, I understand," She smiled weakly. "I'm hoping we'll have many more Christmases together anyway."

"Exactly." I beamed. I was happy that my plan had worked, but still a part of me felt like just telling her I already had my ticket booked. Yet I knew it would all be worth it once I saw the smile on her face when I walked through the door.

"You still gonna come with me to the airport though?" She questioned as I brought our plates over.

"Sure thing babe," I winked. "What time again?"

"2:30 on Saturday."

_*Christmas Eve-L.A.*_

I had been face timing and texting Demi since she left. It made me so happy to see her and how happy she was with her family and I couldn't wait to get down there. The only people that knew about it were Dianna and Eddie. I contemplated telling Maddie but Dianna warned me saying she would eventually blab.

I sat in the back of the limo on my way to LAX, stuck in bumper to bumper traffic. I nervously checked my watch every 30 seconds as my boarding time ticked closer and closer. Stupidly I had made the decision that I didn't need to leave until an hour before my flight, forgetting that it was fucking Christmas Eve and there would be tons of people on the road.

"Are we almost there?" I called out to my driver.

"Yes Ms. Rivera, hopefully only 15 more minutes." He replied.

_15 more minutes!_ My flight started boarding in 40 and I still needed to check my bags and get through security. I had timed everything so perfectly. I would get in at 4, walk through the door and see my girl's smiling face, and then join her and her family for dinner before taking her and Maddie ice-skating. And now all my plans were going to shit. There was no way I would make it to my flight in time.

I didn't get to the airport until 5 minutes after my flight started boarding. I felt a lump rise in my throat as the stewardess told me I couldn't go through.

"Excuse me miss, there is another flight tonight if you'd like to rebook?" She questioned me, her tone sweet.

"W-when?" I replied, trying to hold back the anger that was boiling up inside me along with the sadness of my broken plans and letting Demi down completely.

"The next flight leaves at 7:30, arriving in Dallas at 11:42 p.m." She replied.

"That's it? There are no other earlier flights? I have to get to Dallas to see me gir-" I stopped myself before I could finish the sentence.

"I'm sorry miss, but its Christmas Eve. Almost every flight is booked. I can put you on the wait list for the flight at 3:02 if you'd like?" I nodded in reply. "Would you like to book the 7:30 ticket as well?" Once again I nodded, defeated.

I stayed around the airport for a couple hours until it was clear I wouldn't be getting on the afternoon flight. My body guard escorted me back to the car and we drove off to a nearby restaurant for me to wait until my flight. As I sat waiting for my food I dialed Dianna.

"Hi Naya, where are you?" She whispered so I assumed Demi must be close.

"So bad news, I missed my flight," I started getting a bit choked up. All I wanted to do was hold Demi in my arms and I couldn't. Even though we had only been away from each other for a few days I missed her. I missed her warm body lying next to me, and the smell of her on my sheets, everything about her. Yet due to my stupidity of not leaving early enough I wouldn't get to surprise her with myself on Christmas Eve. "I-I won't get in until midnight...ugh I'm so sorry."

"Hey hun, don't worry. You know she's been talking about you non-stop, it's actually a bit annoying really," She giggled. "She's gonna be over the moon that you're here at all okay? So just give us a call when you get in and Eddie, Maddie and I will come meet you at the airport."

"Okay," I smiled. "Thanks Dianna."

"Don't mention it sweetie. Now have a safe flight, see you soon."

_*Dallas Airport-11:50 p.m.*_

The plane had touched down right at 11:42 and I was off soon after. I should have slept during the flight, but I couldn't. I was too excited to see Demi. There was time to be tired later. As soon as I stepped onto the walkway I dialed Dianna again, listening to the ring until her chipper voice answered the phone.

"Hey Naya, we're almost there." I could hear her smiling through the phone.

"Okay, I'm just going to go grab my bags." I could hear Maddie in the background yelling my name and giggled when Dianna let out an exasperated sigh as she handed the phone off to Maddie.

"NAYA OH MY GOD." She screeched.

"Hey Mads." I beamed as I walked towards the luggage carousel.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming down?!"

"I was going to surprise your sister...and you." I smirked.

"We all know you were coming to see me." She teased.

"Obviously," I laughed. "Listen Mads, can you put your dad on the phone I need to ask him a quick question. I'll see you soon okay?"

"Okay." She replied, passing the phone to Eddie.

"Hey Naya." He yawned.

"Hey Eddie, I was just wondering, did my package get here okay?" I questioned.

"Safe and sound, we wrapped it and put it under the tree before we left." He reassured me.

"Perfect thank you guys so much."

"No worries, see you in a minute okay? We're about to pull into the airport."

"Okay bye." I clicked off the phone before grabbing my bag and running out towards the pickup area, excitement coursing through my veins.

A smile spread wide across my face as I saw Eddie, Dianna and Maddie pull up in a big black SUV. They all got out, Maddie being the first to reach me.

"Hey Mads!" I smiled as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Hey!" She pulled away to let Dianna and Eddie both give me hugs before Eddie took my suitcase and placed it in the trunk of the car.

It took us about half an hour to get back to their house and somehow in that space of time Maddie had managed to fill me in on every detail of her Christmas vacation while Dianna sat up front rubbing her temples.

We pulled into the driveway and stepped out of the car. I thanked Eddie as he handed me my suitcase and began following them inside.

"Thanks again you guys." I smiled at them once we were inside.

"Don't mention it," Eddie grinned. "We know how happy you're gonna make D when she see's you."

"Speaking of which, she's probably asleep already, so why don't we take your stuff upstairs and you can go wake her up?" Dianna smiled sweetly.

"Sounds like a plan."

Eddie helped me carry my suitcase up the stairs after my futile effort to lift it up without it banging on every step. I said goodnight to the three of them after they pointed me to the direction of Demi's room. I wheeled my suitcase into the bathroom first, quickly changing into my pajamas before wheeling it quietly into Demi's room, shutting the door quietly behind me.

I placed the bag on the ground before tiptoeing over to the bed and hopping under the covers beside her, slowly draping my arms over her sleeping body. A smile crept to my face as I felt her stir, although I didn't expect the scream that escaped her lips a few moments later.

"HOLY FUCK WHO IS IN MY ROOM! DAAADD, MOOOMMMM! OH MY GOD DON'T KILL ME!"

"Demi, Demi, it's me, it's Naya." I reached over, turning on the lamp that rested peacefully on the bedside table.

Her face was ghost white, but as soon as her eyes met mine the color returned and a deep blush spread across her face. I beamed as the widest of grins crept to her lips and I cupped her face in my hands, calming her down.

"NAYA!" She screeched; this time out of pure excitement. She crashed our lips together, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Oh my god! Why are you here? I missed you so much! Oh my god!" She pulled away, a look of excitement and bewilderment on her face.

"You think I'd let my girl spend Christmas without me?" I smirked, leaning in and pecking her lips again.

"I was hoping you wouldn't." She grinned. "Oh I have so much to tell you!"

"Why don't we go to bed and you can tell me all about your vacation in the morning? Not that Maddie really left much to tell." I teased. "Honestly right now all I want to do is hold you."

"Sounds good to me." She yawned before leaning in to press a loving kiss to my lips.

I reached over, turning off the lamp, before lying down, smiling as I felt Demi snuggle into my body. She resumed her normal position, resting her head in the crook of my neck with her arms wrapped around my waist.

"I love you Naya. Thank you so much for this. I couldn't have asked for a better present." She whispered.

"I love you too Demetria," I smirked. "Merry Christmas mi amor."

_**Awe :3 So I quite enjoyed this chapter. It's longer than the past few so I hope you guys enjoyed it. There was definitely a lot to fit in haha. Anyway, sorry again about all the time changes. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter though, please send me feedback and let me know what you thought. Also, once again, I am running out of ideas for chapters so if there is anything you might like to see in the story don't hesitate to let me know ;) Love you guys! Talk to you on Thursday! xo.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Short fluffy chapter for you guys :P**_

**World of Chances**

**Chapter 24**

_Naya's POV_

The light streamed in through the window of Demi's room, cascading over us and shining into my eyes. My eyes fluttered open, meeting Demi's who was apparently wide awake and watching me sleep.

"Good morning beautiful." She grinned, leaning in to place a kiss onto my forehead.

"Were you watching me sleep?" I questioned.

"Maybe," She smirked. "Don't act like you don't do it. I can always feel your eyes on me."

"I don't know what you're talking about smurf." I teased, propping my body up onto my elbow and leaning forward to give her a good morning kiss.

"First of all, you're a dick. Second, I am so happy you're here Nay." She smiled sweetly as I giggled at her comment.

"I try," I winked. "And I'm happy to be here. I was hoping to be here earlier but I missed my flight. I had everything planned out." I shook my head thinking about yesterday's disaster.

"It's okay babe. You made it. That's all that matters." She beamed, closing the distance between our lips once more. We both jumped at the sound of loud bangs on the door.

"Get up lovebirds! It's Christmas!" Maddie's excited voice echoed through the halls and into the room, causing Demi and I to look at each other and burst out into laughter as we listened to her hopping down the stairs.

"It's Christmas." Demi smiled.

"It is isn't it?" I giggled, taking her hand as we both hopped out of bed and made our way down the stairs to meet the rest of Demi's family who were sitting by the Christmas tree.

"Good morning you two." Dianna turned to look at as both with a wide smile on her face.

"Morning mom." Demi grinned.

"Good morning Dianna." I waved lightly before taking Demi's hand and sitting next to her on the couch.

"You happy with your Christmas surprise D?" Eddie spoke up, turning to face us.

"The happiest." She beamed, leaning her head to rest on my shoulder.

"Okay okay, enough of the perfect couple. Presents!" Maddie laughed.

"Um, okay gimme monster, you know we always have breakfast first. Dallas and Rob aren't even here yet. We can't start presents without them." Dianna teased before getting up, ushering Maddie out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"C'mon babe, Mom always makes the best Christmas breakfast." Demi grinned, pecking me on the cheek and leading me into the kitchen as well.

We all sat around the large dining room table that was decked out with various breakfast foods. I giggled as Maddie started helping herself to the waffles before Demi and I had even sat down, causing Dianna to lightly smack her hand away.

"Manners Madison." She scolded lightly.

"Sorry mom." Maddie replied, uninterested in what her mother had to say.

"So Mads, what do you wanna do today after we open presents, which is clearly what you want to do the most." I teased as I scooped some eggs onto my plate.

"You know me too well Nay," She smirked. "Um, well what are you and Dems gonna do today? Maybe I can tag along? Unless you're planning on making out all the time and stuff." She stuck her tongue out in distaste causing us all to laugh. Even though she acted so mature it was apparent that there was still a twelve year old girl there.

"I don't know what we're doing just yet, maybe we could go skating? What do you think babe?" I turned to look at Demi who was shoveling pancakes into her mouth.

"Yeah." She mumbled through the food in her mouth, causing me to giggle. "Sounds good to me."

"Skating it is then." I grinned. "Do you guys want to join us?" I looked over at Eddie and Dianna.

"Thank you for the invite Naya, but I think we'll let you guys go hang out together. Plus, us old people don't bounce when we fall on the ice." Dianna laughed.

"Mom you and Eddie are far from old." Demi reassured her parents.

"You have to say that sweetheart, you're our daughter." Eddie laughed as Demi smiled and shrugged, turning her attention back on the food.

The rest of breakfast featured Demi filling me in on the small details of her vacation I hadn't already heard from Maddie, in between getting scolded by Dianna for talking with her mouth full. As well as Maddie asking if we could open presents every five minutes until Dallas and what I assumed was her boyfriend Rob, walked through the door.

"Hey Dallas!" Maddie ran over to her sister, giving her a big hug.

"Hey Mads." Dallas smiled sweetly before locking eyes with me. "Naya? What are you doing here? I thought you had to be in LA over Christmas?"

"I sort of fibbed," I started, grinning. "I wanted to surprise Demi for Christmas."

"Awe that's so sweet!" She smiled. "Well, I can tell by that stupid ass grin on her face that she's very happy to see you." She teased.

"Oh shut up Dallas." Demi responded, annoyed. "You know if Rob did the same thing you'd be acting exactly how I am."

"Yeah yeah yeah." Dallas brushed her sister off as she walked over, placing a kiss on her cheek before going to hug Dianna and Eddie.

We quickly finished up breakfast as Maddie grew more and more impatient. If I was going to be honest I couldn't wait to open presents either. Well, not that I would be opening any, but I wanted to see Demi's reaction to the gift I got her.

Demi, Maddie and I helped clear the dishes before we made our way to meet Dianna, Eddie, Dallas and Rob over by the Christmas tree. We all let out a loud laugh as Maddie sprinted over, quickly handing each of us a present labeled with our names.

I looked over at Demi, not expecting to be getting any presents since my whole presence here was a surprise.

"Naya, you don't think we would forget about you?" Dianna teased as she opened her present to reveal a Christmas patterned onesie. We all opened our respective presents after her to reveal matching ones.

"We're like the Weasley's with their matching sweaters." Demi laughed.

"Except now we just need the first letters of our names embroidered on them." Maddie joked.

"Oh my god yes! Let's do it." Dallas joined in, causing an eruption of laughter.

"Okay, next present, um Demi here." Eddie grabbed a large rectangular box from under the tree which I could only assume was my present to her. My heart was racing, hoping she would like it.

"This is one large gift. Who's it from?" She looked around the room before locking eyes with me.

"From me." I smiled.

"Babe, you didn't need to get me anything, let alone this huge present. Having you here is gift enough." She leaned over, kissing my cheek as I heard a few awes leaving Dianna and Dallas' lips.

"Just open it," I grinned. "I hope you like it."

She tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a guitar case underneath. She looked over at me with wide eyes before opening up the case and grinning widely at the sight of the guitar that laid within it. It was beautiful. A Les Paul body in jet black with gold pickups and knobs complete with a pick guard that featured a vintage map of Texas and a silhouette of her home state on the headstock. I grinned as she picked it up, running her hands along its body, turning it over to read the caption "Don't Mess With Texas" that I had had painted in red on the back.

"Oh my god babe." Her jaw dropped.

"Do you like it? I know you only play Gibson's, but it's a Moniker and I read a lot of reviews and their amazing to play I guess. I don't know...it totally suits you I think. I hope you like it." I was about to continue rambling on before she cut me off with a kiss.

"It's amazing; I think I'm in love with it." She grinned.

"Then why don't you marry it?" Maddie teased.

"I may Mads." She smirked before turning back to look at me. "It's amazing Nay. I can tell how much thought you put into this. It's the best present ever. Thank you babe." She gave me one last kiss before placing the guitar back in the case and shutting it. She quickly got up, running upstairs before coming back down with a small box. She handed it to me, her eyes meeting mine as I wore a confused look on my face.

"What's this?" I asked, holding the box in my hand.

"Well I ordered it for you a few weeks ago and had it shipped here since it was gonna be done over my holiday. I was gonna give it to you when I got back but since you're here, well...Merry Christmas. It's nowhere near as amazing as your present but I hope you like it."

I carefully ripped open the paper that covered the box, looking over to Maddie who just shrugged; obviously unaware of what was in the box. _Tiffany's_. The box was light blue with the classic name printed on the top. I took it off, opening the velvet case that lay beneath the lid slowly, only for my eyes to land upon a stunning silver bracelet with diamond accents.

"Oh my god Dem, it's beautiful." I said, picking it up to admire it.

"I'm glad you like it, but look, this is the important part." She smiled, turning the bracelet in my hands so I could see the engraving on the inside. _To the moon and back again._ My heart melted as I slipped it onto my wrist.

"It's perfect D. I love it so much." I placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Oh get a room you two." Maddie teased.

Demi brushed her comment off before speaking, "And look, I have a matching one." She lifted her arm, pulling back the sleeve on her sweatshirt, to reveal a matching bracelet. "Now no matter where we are, we can carry our love with us." She smiled.

"Okay you two are seriously adorable." Dallas spoke up as Dianna handed her and Rob each another present.

"We are aren't we?" I joked, wrapping my arm around Demi, pressing a light kiss onto her cheek.

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) I've been super busy at school so I had to write this last minute. Hopefully it's okay. Just letting you know I plan to do to the Demi, Maddie and Naya skating thing as a one-shot for when I hit 400 followers (43 to go lol) on tumblr. Please give me feedback and review. Love hearing from you guys! Love you and talk to you on Tuesday! xo**_


End file.
